


The Triplets Mate

by fucksinglelouis



Series: Triplets [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Jealousy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Possessive Behavior, Smut, The Styles Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 48,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucksinglelouis/pseuds/fucksinglelouis
Summary: Edward, Harry, and Marcel Styles had decided to mate together before they could even decipher the significance of the act; but now, looking back, they think it may not have been the smartest decision. Each man has a different personality, and different needs that have to be met by an Omega, that have caused difficulty in their search. Louis Tomlinson has been lusted after ever since he presented. He's a pure, extremely fertile Omega. He has a steady job, and lives with his best friend, an Alpha named Liam. He's perfectly content with his life, and doesn't plan on changing it for anyone. Until he meets the triplets.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also updating this story on my wattpad, stasialee!

"We're never going to find a mate." Marcel whined pathetically, leaning back against the leather couch of the club he and his brothers were in. 

He had pointed out several omegas surrounding the boys at the club, but each one had at least five problems they found. 

"Don't be dramatic, Marcy." Edward drawled, drinking a bit of his bourbon. He was smartly dressed, attracting the eye of many omegas and betas around. He was the oldest of the siblings, and had met them at the club once he had finished up at work. He was the CEO of a multi billion dollar company, passed down through generations of Styles men. 

Harry, the middle triplet, was off at the bar, basking in the attention he was receiving from his unbuttoned shirt and tight jeans. 

"Edward, I'm getting tired of being without an omega." Marcel continued, biting at the skin of his thumb. "I'm starting to feel as if this will never work out."

Edward's head turned so fast that if he was a normal human being he'd get whiplash. "Watch your mouth, Marcel. I understand how you're feeling. I crave an omega for us. We need one that can handle everything we have, though."

"I understand, brother." Marcel sighed, watching as Harry walked back to them, giggling at two omega females attached to his arms. Marcel and Edward both could smell the impurity on them from a mile away, disgust curling in their guts. 

They all understood, but it didn't make the decision process any easier.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis was exhausted. He was living off of barely any sleep, but he had to wake up in order to go to work. 

Where he had just been only a few hours ago. 

The apartment was quiet, it being only six in the morning meant Liam was probably passed out on the couch. 

"Wake up!" Louis shouted from his bedroom. The apartment was freezing, but he swore he paid the heating bill. 

"I am up, Lou." Liam yawned from the doorway, ratty old blanket wrapped around his shoulders. "Weren't you in charge of the heat this month?"

"Probably why we could afford all that take out last week." Liam nodded, deep frown setting on his face, making Louis groan. "Go scare the landlord into putting it back on."

"That was one time," Liam had never been more embarrassed of his actions. But he needed a hot shower. 

"Whatever." The pretty omega whined. He began to strip off his shirt he slept in, grabbing the first pair of black jeans he saw and slipping them on. 

"Is that sanitary?" Liam scrunched his nose in disgust. Louis was such a pretty, dainty Omega at first glance, but after spending almost his whole life with him he knew he wasn't exactly that.

Louis shrugged the question off, grabbing the Omega shirt for work. There was no gender, everything just based on the body chemistry of the person. Omega, Beta, and Alpha. 

(Beta's of course were basically just normal humans, though, so that rule didn't really apply to them.)

"I'm going to work, please don't touch my kitchen, or go through my drawers." Liam's face was basically on fire from the comment as Louis walked out the front door. 

"One time!" He whined to no one. 

 

\---

 

"I want to go out to eat." Harry pouted, taking a seat on the edge of his older brothers desk. "Stop working and pay attention to me."

"Harry, please." Edward narrowed his eyes, slamming the phone he had just been talking on. "Just go home and cook for yourself."

"Do you want me to die?" The Alpha hissed. "This is why we need an Omega. I need a pretty babe to feed me and pet me while you and Marcy work all day."

"I'm sure that won't be hard." Edward drawled, rolling his eyes. He felt his brothers eyes on him even as he continued working, making him groan and slam the laptop shut. "Fine. Go get Marcel and meet me by the car. My car."

Harry jumped up, smug smile on his face as he walked out of the office. His brothers never said no to him.

 

\---

 

"Hello, and welcome. My name is Louis and I'll be your waiter today." The omega recited, fake smile on his face as the group of betas ignored him completely. They were being rude, two females and a male that obviously had a distaste for omega/alpha dynamics. 

It was believed that alphas and omegas were superior, so bitter betas were common. 

"Three waters with lemon." One of the females ordered, sneering at the unnaturally pretty boy in front of her. She hated omegas. Especially the males that walked around with their feminine looks and stole everyone's attention. 

Louis rolled his eyes, turning around and walking away to get the drinks. He didn't have the patience for attitude today. 

"Lou boo!" A female called out. The omega turned, noticing an Alpha named Eleanor was who had shouted. "Can we please switch tables? A group of buffoon Alphas just walked in and I'm not in the mood for a testosterone stand off." Louis beamed at the request. 

"Yes please!" He loved serving Alphas. Well, some Alphas. A lot of them were especially sweet to him, leaving large tips and a few numbers. But, there were also the Alphas that believed they could take whatever they wanted to. 

He gave her his Beta table and walked off to where she pointed, strong scent of Alpha bringing him to the exact location. 

He wasn't expecting what he saw, either. 

There were three identical Alphas sitting at a circular booth, noses up and eyes dark before they noticed Louis' arrival. 

They were stunning. Absolutely delicious, hard bodied Alphas that were scenting the air around him as if they were starved. 

"Hello, baby." One of them drawled, eyes a threatening black. "Tell us your name."

"L-Louis." The omega stammered, watching as one of them stood up and stalked towards him. He buried his face into Louis' neck, making the small boy gasp out. 

"Sorry about Harry's rudeness." The triplet continued as if there was nothing strange about this whole situation. "You're very alluring." The identical boy next to him whimpered, looking as if he was holding himself back as much as he could. 

"I-I. It's okay." Louis had no idea what to do. He wasn't prepared for this at all. 

"No it's not." The Alpha in his neck, Harry, growled out. "You smell like an Alpha. Is there an Alpha courting you?" He moved back, stance as aggressive as his dark red eyes.

Louis shook himself out of his daze, frowning up at the man in front of him. "Don't speak to me like that," a whimper he was trying his best to keep inside escaping, "please."

"You're perfect." Harry groaned, looking a bit desperate. "We will court you. Please, let us court you."

The begging got to Louis head, making the boy moan and press his legs together. "Okay, okay," he nodded, trying to control himself.  "Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Louis was not hiding. 

Okay, maybe he was. 

But he had every right to. The triplets had stayed for the whole rest of his shift, eyeing the omega until they saw him clock out. 

The oldest, Edward, had demanded the right to give Louis a ride home. Which, hey, he wasn't going to complain about. If he didn't ride home with them he would have had to wait for the five o'clock bus. 

The youngest, Harry, had held Louis in his lap the whole car ride, scenting the boy while the two older boys watched and mumbled to each other in the front. 

Once they reached Louis' apartment, they all gave him their numbers and requested his, pressing kisses all over his face (but not his lips, Louis had to admit they were respectful), before letting him hop out of the car and go home. 

But now here was Louis, two hours later, finally able to sit down and take in all that happened. He had never had such a strong reaction to an alpha, let alone three of them. 

He had no idea what this all meant. 

His phone was turned off next to him, while he was sitting in the corner of his bedroom wrapped in every blanket he owned, only his eyes peeking out. Liam would be home any second and would definitely freak the fuck out.

Louis finally took a deep breath and turned his phone on, watching in terror as it repeatedly went off. There were several texts, and a few missed call notifications from Liam. 

Liam was a false alarm, though, as his texts show that he was just wondering what he wanted for dinner. Louis rolled his eyes at the thought, Liam knew his order from every place they go to by heart. What a dork. 

The other texts on his phone, though, made him flush. 

There was one from Marcel, such a sweetheart by the looks of it. He had the most manners out of the trio. 

 

From: Marcel  
Hello, Louis. Would you join us for dinner tomorrow?

From: Harry  
I can't stop thinking about you. 

From: Harry  
I've been with many omegas-- none have come anywhere close to you. 

From: Harry  
Are you upset with me for saying that? I'm sorry baby. I'll never have another omega. 

From: Harry  
I'm sorry. Answer me. 

 

Louis didn't realize that he was frowning until after he read all the texts. They had many omegas? Than why did they want anything to do with him?

"Louis?" The omega could hear Liam call out, door slamming. There were quick footsteps outside his door before it burst open. "Is there an Alpha here? Why does it smell like Alpha, Lou? What happened? Were you--" The man cut himself off, face dropping in terror. 

"No!" Louis squealed. He knew what Liam thought, and the triplets had done the complete opposite. "I met someone. Well, people. I met people. Triplets to be exact."

"Triplets!" Liam's eyes widened, walking toward Louis and sitting by him. "What happened today?"

 

From: Harry  
Are you with the Alpha I smelled on you earlier? I am the only Alpha you should be with. 

From Harry:  
Louis, I'm serious. 

From: Harry  
I'm coming. 

 

"Oh, Jesus." Louis breathed out, looking at the texts. 

"Oh Jesus is right! Who the hell are these guys Louis?" Liam jumped up, eyes flashing from the usual brown to a dangerous red.

"Stop." Louis rolled his eyes at the testosterone that was radiating off the ready-to-fight Alpha in front of him. "Harry's being very hypocritical right now."

"What?" Liam had no idea what the fuck was going on. Who even was Harry?

"He's the youngest triplet. At work today I served their table and I have never had such a strong reaction to alphas before. Can you believe it Liam? And they're so, wow. You should see them." Louis squirmed at the memory of the boys, blush setting on his cheeks. 

"Geeze, Lou. Settle down." Liam wrinkled his nose at the omega pheromones the small boy was releasing. 

Louis kept rambling on about the boys, hearts in his eyes and hole threatening to produce slick. 

Liam had never seen his friend like this. 

A harsh banging interrupted them, the new Alpha scent making Louis moan in satisfaction. 

Harry was here.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis should probably be a bit embarrassed at the amount of slick he was producing just at Harry's possessiveness. 

The Alpha could be heard growling from the other side of the door, a deep, powerful growl that told any Omega in the vicinity to either submit or run. 

"Harry?" Louis whimpered, taking deep breaths in order to calm himself down. 

Harry only grew louder at the sound, pushing harshly at the door. "Please, wait Harry. Liam is my friend. I don't want him."

"You don't. You're mine." Harry replied through the door. Louis finally got the courage to stand and walk towards it, gasping at the smell of pure Alpha.

The Omega opened the door, shocked when a pair of arms quickly wrapped around him and pulled him close. "Mine." Harry growled, shoving his face into the smaller boys neck.

Liam watched in shock at the sight of the other Alpha's eyes, a red so dark it sent chills down his spine. Who was Louis getting involved with?

"Harry, where are your brothers?" Louis mumbled into his shoulder, trying to look around. 

"Mine." Harry continued to growl, long fingers keeping a tight grip on his hips. Louis rolled his eyes at the caveman attitude, not being able to hold in a giggle.

Harry made a curious sound at the noise, finally pulling away, eyes melting to a dull red before his beautiful greens finally appeared. "There's my Harry." Louis cooed, causing the man to grin. 

"What the heck?" Liam squeaked, feeling a bit mind blown over what he just witnessed. Louis was the complete opposite of the Omega he just witnessed, had never been so nurturing to Liam or anyone for that matter in the time they've known each other. 

"Who is that?" Harry whined, looking down at Louis. A complete 180 mood change. Louis was a bit obsessed with this mercurial Alpha. 

"That's my friend Liam, Haz." Louis answered, giving Harry his most innocent look. "Not the kind of Alpha I need."

"Hey," Liam scowled, flexing his muscles, exuding Alpha hormones that caused Harry to let out a hiss. 

"Oh calm down Liam." Louis was going to roll his eyeballs completely out of his head. "You're plenty Alpha. We know."

"No he's not." Harry simpered, looking down at Louis with his big pretty eyes. "You said it yourself."

"Where are your brothers?" Louis questioned with a raised, perfectly sculpted eyebrow. Harry watched every move he made like a hawk. 

"Edward went back to work, and Marcel had some-- er, contracts to end." Louis frowned a bit at the terminology, suspecting there was more to that than Harry was saying. "Nothing to worry about now, baby. I want to know about you." Harry thrusted against the Omega, showing off his big, big, half hard dick. The fact that it was only at half mast made Louis feel a bit faint. 

"No way. Not in my flat." Liam sneered, crossing his arms. He stood tall, showing he meant business which made Louis smile. 

"No, none of that at all." Louis hummed, patting the erection twice just to hear Harry's whine. "I'm not some easy to bed Omega. Need to wine and dine me proper."

Harry beamed as if it was the best thing he'd ever heard. "Oh, you're perfect."

"What?" Liam croaked, throwing his hands in the air. None of this made any sense to him. 

"Will you come have dinner with us?" Harry peaked at the Omega under his eyelashes, bright grin settling on his face when Louis agreed. "Okay, we can go now? Please?" 

Louis giggled at his eagerness, excusing himself quickly to go to his bedroom to fix himself up. He took off his trackies, switching them to a pair of black leggings and a baggy sweater to keep warm. The sweater showed off his collarbones and the leggings hugged his Omega figure, making the boy sigh contentedly. He wanted to make a good impression on these Alphas. They were very compatible. 

Once he was done and slipped on a pair of boots, he walked back to the front door where Harry was side eyeing a still flabbergasted Liam. "Bye Li!" Louis called out, walking out the front door with Harry following close behind. 

"I can't wait for you to see your new nest, I hope you like it, it's going to be where you raise our puppies." Harry's rambling on the drive there was the most endearing thing Louis had ever heard, he was swooning the whole car ride. (Even though he was a bit bitter that the Alpha had to help him step into the SUV)

The house Harry pulled into made Louis gasp, such a pretty and large home sitting in the middle of otherwise dreary and dark Seattle. 

He missed Harry's smug expression. 

"Hi poppet." Marcel cooed once the couple entered the home. "A bit early for dinner, but there's no worries in that."

Edward only growled lowly, eyes trailing up and down the Omegas body. "Ignore him, he's not used to such a pretty Omega being around him." Harry snickered. 

Louis scoffed at the comment, sending Harry a narrow eyed look, "I wish you acted the same."

Harry was going to explode he was so obsessed with this boy. 

Edward grinned, wide and appreciative at Louis' comment. "Thanks, baby. Can I have a hug?" Louis' snarkiness disappeared in an instant as he blushed prettily and walked towards the Alpha, welcoming his embrace. 

Edward had a certain attractiveness to him, a swagger in his steps and a glint in his eyes that turned Louis into a flustered mess of a boy. 

Harry, he was all cockiness mixed with confused boy, and it riled Louis up to no end. It was almost as if this mercurial Alpha was two separate people mixed in one, which, Louis guessed, made sense in a way. He was the youngest of the triplets. 

Marcel gave Louis his complete and undivided attention in a way that gave him goosebumps and made him feel like a queen. It was almost ridiculous. 

They all gave Louis such a thrill. 

"Do you like our home, baby?" Edward hummed, long, thick fingers clenching around his hips. Such a simple act felt so dirty from this Alpha. 

"Yes, Alpha." Louis whispered, looking up at him in a way he knew made men shake in their shoes. It held the same effect on this unique specimen. 

Edward pressed his groin to Louis' revealing a similar bulge to Harry's he felt earlier, big and big and hot. 

"No way," Harry announced, scowling as he grabbed Louis by his little waist and pulled him away from his older sibling. If he wasn't getting any from this babe than none of them would.

Marcel was at the stove when Louis looked around, watching as the middle sibling stirred at something in a large pot.

"What are you cooking, darling?" Louis purred, turning into putty at the sight of such a domestic Alpha. Nothing got him hotter than an Alpha that ignored the gender norms of their society. Alphas weren't expected to even consider cooking, which is why the restaurant business gave way to so many opportunities for unmated Omegas. They were raised to cook in exchange for praise, so the idea of cooking in exchange for praise and money, was exciting and a completely mind blowing experience. It almost made the wage gap between the sexes okay. 

But not really. 

Marcel seemed proud to have the Omega's attention, and to have surprised him with his skills in the kitchen. 

"Stew, Lou." Marcel grinned, only for it to vanish seconds later. "Is there anything you do not like?" Louis giggled at the seriousness of the question, before shaking his head. 

"I'm not picky, Marcey. No worries." The Alpha breathed out a sigh of relief, almost as if it was the best news he'd ever heard. It made Louis' heart skip a beat, something he's sure these young and strong Alpha's picked up on. 

"I'm interested in getting to know you, love." Edward hummed, wrapping an arm around Louis' waist and leading him to a glass dining room table in a separate room. "So I'd like it if you spoke to us a bit tonight."

It wasn't a request.

But really, Louis figured he'd be fine hearing these men try to order him around for a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis was having so much fun. 

Marcel got brave a few hours into their date night, so now the omega was in his lap with his deceivingly strong arms wrapped around his waist. The middle sibling looked so lanky, but it was just a front. His arms were thick and muscled as they locked around him. 

"It's my turn." Harry whined. The alpha and his older brother Edward had both opened a bottle or three of wine earlier, and the effects were showing on Harry. He was needy and seductive, doing his best to show off his Alpha qualities. Qualities that attracted mates. 

(Omegas couldn't handle much alcohol, with their usually petite forms. It was recommended that they stay as far away from liquor as possible)

Edward on the other hand was more subtle with his reaction to the drink. He had the same needy aspect, as he kept grabbing at Louis' wrists and ankles, nibbling on Louis' thin, tanned skin. He thought the Omega was delicious. 

Marcel opted out of drinking, and he was happy with the decision. With his sober state, he was able to take the reigns and have Louis all to himself, pretty much. His clear minded state also helped him feel confident now. Louis' Omega was purring with all of the attention he was getting and it was a good sign. 

They were so compatible.

"It's not your turn." Edward scowled, grip tightening on Louis' ankle. "It's my turn."

"They're so cute." Louis sighed, content as he rubbed a skinny finger up and down Marcel's chest. Even more hidden muscle. "So are you, Marcey." Marcel couldn't help but blush at the compliment. He felt as if he was royalty at the moment. 

"I don't like that you don't have a mark on your neck." Harry narrowed his eyes, sitting up from his previous attempt at crawling into Louis' lap. "I want you to have my mark on your neck."

Marcel made an offended noise from deep in his chest. 

"And my brothers." Harry corrected himself with a roll of the eyes. "It's offensive."

"Sorry Alpha." Louis giggled, each Alpha pausing their ministrations to bask in the pretty boys glow. "Do you really want me to have your mark?"

"Don't tease my brothers, Lou," Marcel frowned, before pulling at the thin skin of his ear roughly. "Especially in their inebriated state. That's not nice."

"Sorry, Alpha." Louis pouted, letting his hands fall to his sides. 

Before Marcel could reply, the small weight on his lap was removed. "Hey!"

Harry was frowning, looking exceptionally disgruntled as he wrapped his arms around Louis. "I wanted a turn."

"Well then he's sleeping next to me." Edward snarled, letting one of his hands pet at an exposed sliver of skin from the tanned boys awkward position. 

"You can all sleep next to me." Louis blushed bashfully, slipping a hand in the knotted curls Marcel was sporting. Edward's hair was to his shoulders and wavy, Harry's around ear length and curly, while Marcel's curls were tight and knotted. Each hairstyle made each so gorgeous. 

"I like that idea." Harry grinned, showing off white, sharp teeth. Before anyone else could speak he jumped up and headed for the stairs, his identical siblings jumping up to follow. 

Bed time was now, apparently. 

 

\---

 

When Louis woke up the next morning, it was to his alarm going off loudly on his phone. 

He was hot and sweaty, feeling almost claustrophobic as he attempted to get up. 

He realized why quickly enough, seeing three hot, muscled bodies surrounding him. He could tell Marcel and Harry were still asleep, soft rumbling coming from their chests. 

But, Edward was definitely awake. 

"Good morning, baby." He hummed, pressing his lips onto the skin of Louis' belly several times in quick succession. "What is it that is demanding your attention right now?"

"I'm going to be late for work!" The boy gasped, trying his best to sit up from the bed. 

Edward was having none of that, though. He kept a tight grip on Louis' hips, burrowing further into the pudge of the Omega's tummy. "You don't need to work anymore, baby. You've got three daddy's to take care of you now." 

Louis blushed crimson, eyes wide at the Alpha's comment. "But, you're not my Alpha's yet."

Edward's eyes flashed a dangerous red at the comment, sitting up to cover Louis' body with his own. "Are you rejecting us, Louis?"

"No," the boy whimpered, closing his eyes so he doesn't have to face the angry red on top of him. "No, daddy."

"That's what I thought, baby." A kiss was pressed to Louis' forehead than, warm arms wrapping around him to press him tighter against his body. "Calm down, I'm sorry for scaring you."

"Why'd you scare him?" A gruff, slurred voice said from Louis' right. 

The boy turned his head, cheek pressed to Edwards chest, to see Harry rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Whas' wron'?" He grumbled, a frown on his face. 

"Nothing, love." Louis hummed, reaching out to pet at the Alpha's jaw line. "Sorry for waking you."

"I like waking up to you." Harry replied, grin forming as he wiggled closer to his oldest sibling and future mate. 

"I do as well." Edward announced, rubbing his nose against Louis' cheek. After he decided he was finished he sat up and shoved Marcel, making the boy jump up on edge. 

"It's okay, Marcey." Louis cooed at the man, holding out his arms for him to go into. The Alpha smiled sleepily, any urgency he felt at a rude awakening evaporating at the sight of a messy haired Louis in his bed, surrounded by his brothers. 

"Marcel, go make us breakfast." Harry pouted, ignoring Louis' outstretched arms in order to drape himself over the Omega. "Please?"

"I'll make breakfast."

"No." Three different voices growled, making the Omega lay back in bed. 

"Well, why not?" Louis frowned, looking at each of them. 

"We want to... Show you we deserve you first. We don't want any room for you to reject is later." Marcel explained once he saw neither of his other identicals answering. "Nothing against you of course, baby."

Louis smiled happily at the explanation, letting himself get comfortable against Harry's chest. 

"Fine, then. Go ahead." Louis sighed, hopelessly endeared. "Come back to me."

"No need to worry about that."


	6. Chapter 6

Harry was angry, Marcel was pouting, and Edward was indifferent. 

Louis had a bad feeling that this was something he was going to have to learn to deal with. 

"I don't want you to go back. You have to stay here." Harry grumbled, nose pressing relentlessly against Louis' neck where his scent was the strongest. 

"I don't understand why you have to go." Marcel whined, pretty pout being sported on his red, plump lips. The expression of innocence made Louis wet. 

"We can't stop him, he's not mated to us yet." Edward sighed from the corner, arms crossed and looking the worded picture of nonchalant.

Marcel let out a wounded howl at the offensive comment, Harry growling in agreement. Louis might not be totally theirs yet, but he was theirs. 

"I need to go to work. And Liam is probably worried sick about me. I can't just disappear off the side of the planet. I'm lucky my boss understood why I'm going in late today." That was an understatement. When Louis' phone kept ringing and ringing only an hour after his alarm went off, Harry angrily answered only to scoff at the Beta asking for Louis. This caused Louis to grovel and swear that that 'brute alpha' was definitely not his. 

And really, technically he wasn't lying. 

"Liam's an Alpha." Harry announced snootily, smirking when Marcel let out a noise of absolute agony. Edward was beginning to grow agitated in the corner now. "Why would you leave us to go to another?"

"He's my friend Harry! Nothing more! If he wanted to mate me he would've ages ago." Suddenly a new pair of hands were pressing at Louis' tiny waist, shoving him back until they were pressed together. 

"Don't you dare say things such as that in front of your Alphas." Edward's chest rumbled possessively, making Louis shiver. "You are ours and I will not hesitate to spank you if you try to insinuate otherwise."

"Yes sir." Louis whimpered, Omega instincts taking over as he rubbed his bum against the older mans crotch. 

"I thought you had places to be, princess?" Edward's voice was nothing but a deep growl, rutting up against Louis in response to the small boy. 

Louis let out an Omega whine, making the other two Alphas rush forward, each taking a spot around Louis. They all were releasing different Alpha noises, all of them attempting to settle the distressed boy. 

"You need us, kitten?" Harry's c*ck was rock hard against Louis' thigh, rutting against him in a way that made Louis purr. 

The boy completely lost himself to his Omega instincts, eyes turned black and chest vibrating as he released pleased noises. His Omega was very interested in these Alpha's and the attention they were offering him.

"Take him back upstairs." Louis whimpered when he felt Edward move away from his back. The Alpha had to step away, attempting to clear his head. He's never had this kind of reaction to an Omega before. He wasn't sure what to do, or how to react to it. 

He watched as Marcel picked Louis up, the beautiful Omega and his baby brother making a beautiful picture. They were both lost to their primal selves, Louis' eyes black and Marcel's a deep red. 

Edward has never been more turned on in his life. 

Harry looked like he was also struggling, his Alpha nature still stressed over the whine Louis had produced earlier, but himself just wanting to fuck Louis' brains out. It was an interesting mix. 

"Go take care of him, brother."

 

\---

 

Louis was in heaven. 

Marcel was lost to himself, pounding in and out of Louis in a way that made the Omega keen and scratch at his back. He had never imagined his sweet, sweet Marcey could be so powerful and demanding during sex, but the man was definitely proving himself. 

Harry was at Louis' side, sucking kisses into the boys neck and rubbing at his stomach. Harry and Marcel had taken a moment to stop and stare once Louis' naked form was exposed, making Louis lose any insecurities he once held. 

"So tight," Marcel groaned into Louis' ear, burying himself as deep as he could into his boy. "All mine, all mine." He repeated. 

Harry hissed at the declaration before moving behind Louis, thick c*ck looking dangerously hard and painfully red. Louis gasped as he felt the mans fingers tracing his hole, rubbing at where Marcel's c*ck was settled. Marcel whined at the extra touch, Harry burying his smirk into his Omega's neck. 

Harry quickly plunged two fingers next to his brother's dick, feeling Louis' hole expand automatically to include another Alpha.

An Omega's body really was a wonder. 

Once Harry was sure Louis' body was ready, he positioned himself right next to his identical brother, pushing in and basking in the gasps and cries of his future mate. 

"Oh-- oh! Harry!" Louis screamed to high heaven, nails digging into Marcel's shoulders. Louis had been completely pure, not even kissing another gender before this occurrence. This was all so much, but at the same time his Omega body made him feel like this was normal, an occurrence that was easily prepped to happen. 

Louis could feel Marcel's knot threatening to pop, and with the angry grunts he heard Harry releasing he could tell that the other was close as well. 

Knotting would be fine, just as long as they weren't mated yet. Omega's could only fall pregnant once they were mated. It was a trait that had developed hundreds of years ago when Omega's were killed during pregnancy because of how weak they were without the mate bond of their Alpha. 

"Gonna knot you-- gonna make you mine." Harry growled into Louis' ear, thrusts becoming erratic. "Can't wait to mark you, gonna fill you with my pups. Then my brothers will fill you with theirs as well. Gonna be so full with all of us, gonna be able to show everyone who you belong to--"

Louis came with a shout, body becoming pliant but at the same time clenching painfully, causing Marcel's knot to pop, domino effect leading to Harry coming as well. 

"Oh, Alphas," Louis sighed, one hand reaching back to clench Harry's curls while the other rubbed at Marcel's nape. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, baby doll." Marcel pressed a kiss to the mans pectoral. "We will give you whatever you need, whenever it is needed."

"I second that." Edward appeared as if out of thin air in the doorway, c*ck looking as if it was going to break out from the confines of his jeans. 

"You didn't give me you," Louis pouted to the man, wiggling in Harry's lap. The mans knot tugged at his rim, and it made the Alpha begin to growl, Alpha hindbrain telling him to grab his Omega and make sure there was no competition elsewhere. 

Even in his other state, Harry knew his brothers were no such thing, so he calmed immediately and nuzzled into the sweaty hair found at Louis' neck. 

"You want me, pet?" Edward hummer, stepping further into the room, slipping out of his tshirt before moving his hands to unbuckle his belt.

"Yes," Louis breathed out, eyes widening as he slipped off both Harry and Marcel's now soft c*cks. 

"Then you shall have me."


	7. Chapter 7

Once Louis slipped away from Harry and Marcel, Edward wasted no time in swooping in and holding the small boy. 

If someone were to smell Louis, they would think he was an Alpha, a thought that made Edward grin. His brothers worked hard to make sure Louis smelled of them and only them. 

But, he would now smell of Edward as well. 

Edward smirked, cocky, as he watched Louis wiggle down his body to pull his pants down. The Omega moaned at the c*ck he was faced with. 

Marcel's dick was a pretty pink, long and thick and perfect. Harry's was slightly thicker, and curved slightly to the right. 

But Edward's. 

His dick was thicker than both his brothers. He wasn't as long as Marcel, but the thickness surely made up for it. He was veiny and angry looking, but Louis had never been so excited by the prospect of sex than he was with these triplets. 

They were all perfectly suited for his Omega tastes. 

Louis slipped the cockhead into his mouth, moaning at the taste of precum that he felt dribble on his tongue. 

Edward gasped in shock at the tight, wet heat. He hasn't let an Omega suck his dick since the first girl he fucked, and she couldn't handle the ache in her jaw that it caused. 

But Louis looked like he was in heaven right now, as he sucked and nibbled at the sensitive skin around his head. 

When Louis pulled off he pushed lightly at Edwards chest, whimpering in order to try to tell the Alpha what he wanted. Edward got the hint quickly, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

He was about to start laying down in a space between his dazed brothers, but was surprised when his Omega didn't allow it. 

Louis wrapped his thin arms around Edwards neck and began to lower himself onto his c*ck. Once his bum rested on the mans thighs, he let out a pleased sigh. 

"Fuck, baby," Edward groaned, kneading at the Omegas bum, bruises beginning to form at the hold. "Gonna ride me, princess?"

"Yes, daddy," Louis gasped as he began to bounce. 

Edward immediately lost control to his Alpha at the submissive words. He leaned back, lifting his knees up on the bed and thrusting as hard as he could up into Louis. 

The Omega screamed and cried at the force, nails digging into Edwards chest. While he thought Marcel's Alpha was rough, Edward was ten times worse. 

"Daddy, daddy, daddy," Louis blubbered, tears streaming down his face. "Love it, love it!" 

"Love daddy fucking you? Want daddy's knot?" Edward growled. "You'll get daddy's knot."

"Want it!" Louis cried out. Edward let out a loud howl as he felt his knot pop, letting Louis drop down onto his lap. The omega was whimpering, laying his head into the Alpha's neck. "Thank you, daddy."

"Anything for you, baby."

 

\---

 

"What shampoo are you using?" Harry asked as his head popped into the shower. 

Louis squealed at the interruption, first instinct telling himself to cover his genitals. "Harry!"

"You're so good at telling us apart." Harry grinned. "But really, whose shampoo-- I mean what shampoo are you using?"

Louis rolled his eyes at the possessive Alpha. "The coconut one."

"That's Marcel's." Harry pouted. 

"But I'm using the vanilla body wash." The Omega announced, making Harry's pout turn into a smirk. 

"Good. That's what I like to hear." His smirk dimmed a bit, sheepish look on his face. "But that means you have to wear Edwards shirt then. That's what he said. To be fair."

"Okay, Harry," Louis giggled. "Are you sure you guys don't want to just pee on me?"

"No, using all of our stuff will be good enough for now." Harry winked, before opening the curtains more. "And all the come you're trying to hold inside of yourself is also helping the whole marking you thing."

Louis's face flushed at the words, biting at his lower lip. 

"Not a bad thing baby, we love it." Harry snuck his head inside the shower to press a kiss the Omega's lips. "Now hurry up, Marcey cooked a nice brunch for you to enjoy. The clothes will be on the bed for you."

Louis watched as the Alpha left the bathroom before finishing washing himself off. He was so content and relaxed after such a thorough fucking followed by a nap that consisted of him being snuggled by three Alphas. 

Once he finished with the shower he grabbed the towel waiting for him on the sink and dried off. He then went out to the bedroom, giggling at the fact that there was only a big white shirt waiting for him. Of course the boys wouldn't include pants. 

Once he slipped the shirt on he walked downstairs, smiling at the smell of home cooked food and the sound of the boys all speaking with one another. 

"Hi, pup." Marcel greeted him first, walking away from the oven to embrace the smaller boy. "How was your shower?" He didn't hide the way he sniffed at the boys hair. "I like how you smell."

"Yeah, because it's your shampoo." Louis chuckled. 

"And my shirt." Edward announced, looking proud as can be. "I missed you."

"I was just upstairs, Alpha." Louis replied with a easy going smile, letting Marcel lead him to the large dining room table where the food was set. 

There were plates of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and biscuits. Marcel was so cute. 

"I love pancakes and biscuits." Louis complimented the Alpha, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Do you by any chance have orange juice?"

"If not I'll go to the store!" Harry offered, jumping up to go to the kitchen. 

Such a dork, Louis thought with a snort. These Alphas had already won him, they didn't need to do so much extra work.


	8. Chapter 8

On his next shift, Louis was walking into work with his tail between his legs. 

He had left the Alpha's the night before, even though they whined and complained for him to stay with them. 

Louis was his own person, and until they mated, he would continue to be. 

He knew his Beta boss, Richard, would be furious with him today. The man was discriminatory, and treated his Omega employees like pieces of meat. The Omega uniforms were tighter, shorter, and we're all made to fit the Omega's nicely. Alpha's tended to not work in restaurants, but they shared Beta uniforms which were incomparable. 

Louis was wearing his black skirt and tight white blouse today, his hair brushed back nicely. He wanted to look his best to deal with this man today. 

"Tomlinson!" Louis flinched. "Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I met my mates yesterday--"

"That's no excuse." The old man gritted his teeth. "You fucking Omega's. Fucking whores, the whole lot. Think getting some dick means you're a whole new person!" Louis walked backwards, looking around for someone to help him but was terrified over the fact that the employees nearby were pretending nothing was even happening. 

"You're gonna have to do a whole lot to repay me," He scolded, eyes narrowed as he reached for Louis' arm. Louis whined, high and weak, wishing for someone, anyone, to just help him. 

"Who the fuck do you think you're touching?" Louis gasped as he was yanked to the side, strong arms wrapping around his waist. "Who the fuck are you?" Louis purred into the broad chest he was nestled in, recognizing the scent as Harry's.

"So you're the Alpha he's whoring himself out to," Richard scoffed, sizing up the immaculately dressed man in front of him. 

He was about to shout something else, but was stopped when Harry grabbed him by the throat. "You're lucky I'm the Alpha that showed up today, because if it was one of my other brothers, you'd be dead."

Richard gasped for air, face red and fingers gripping at Harry's hold. Harry dropped the man, sending a narrow eyed look to the employees that now decided to pay attention. "Mess with my Omega again, and you'll regret it."

 

\---

 

"You're never working again." Harry pouted, face buried in Louis' stomach. "I'm going to tie you to the bed."

"Okay, Harry," Louis giggled, ready to do anything the man said. He saved him today. Who knew what Richard had planned?

"My brothers should be home soon." The older man announced, looking up to see Louis' expression. "Marcel and Edward will not be happy."

"Can we... not tell them?" Louis bit his lip when he saw the Alpha's expression. "Nevermind."

"You are our Omega. We will all trust and love each other like no other, do you understand? There are no secrets in this mating."

"I understand." Louis gulped, shifting away from the man. Harry grunted, wrapping his arms around the boys tiny waist and pulling him back. 

"Where are you going?" He whined. "Stop moving from me, please." He was obsessed with this Omega and he was being so rude trying to move away. 

They were interrupted by the sound of a door slamming and running feet. Immediately, Marcel and Edward appeared at the bedroom door, eyes narrowing in on the sight in front of them. 

"What a lovely surprise." Edward hummed, while Marcel made quick work of shoving off his worn out boots and joining the cuddle. "I thought you had to work today, princess?"

Harry growled in response, a deep, terrifying sound that echoed through the room. Marcel and Edward's inner Alpha both answered the warning, and it caused Edward's eyes to gain a reddish hue. 

"What happened?" Marcel was pissed, and knew that he would only get angrier by the looks of Harry. The boy was the most carefree of the bunch, so if the situation called for him to growl in such a way, it would be sure to cause a murderous rampage amongst his identicals. 

"His boss," Harry spit the word like it was poison, "thought it'd be a good idea to threaten, and try to touch him today." Marcel got out of the bed, shaking visibly. 

"He did what?" The triplet roared. Louis whimpered, an Omega sound that was used to ask for attention. "He touched you?"

"No," Louis whimpered once more. Edward, who hadn't made a noise the whole time, grabbed Louis from the bed and held him by his bum. 

"You both better go take care of that, now."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a part two of the last chapter.

"He's leaving." Harry announced from his spot in the passenger seat. "Let's go."

"Not yet," Marcel warned, grabbing his brothers forearm. "Let him walk to his car. Someone from the restaurant might hear."

"I want to tear his knot off. I could smell his arousal when he got close to Louis, Marcel." Marcel's fingers tightened on his steering wheel, and Harry smirked proudly at the bright red around his brothers pupil. 

"I'm going to fucking kill him."

 

\---

 

"Oh, daddy!" Louis gasped, thighs tightening around Edward's head. "Yes, please!" The Alpha pointed his tongue, slipping inside his Omega's loosening hole. 

As soon as Marcel and Harry had left, Edward threw Louis onto the bed and began to ravage him. It took Louis by surprise at first, but it was definitely welcome. He needed the attention that Edward was giving him after his day. 

Edward backed away, grabbing Louis' legs to untangle them from his neck. "You taste so good."

"Thank you daddy." Louis blushed, embarrassed because of how exposed be felt. He has never had an Alpha in this sense. He's had men be explicit with him in what they want, but he's never even considered going through with such things. 

But these men really made him go a bit crazy. 

Edward slithered up the boy's body, connecting their lips in a sloppy, passionate kiss as he tried to simultaneously enter the boy. 

He leaned back to guide his cock into the Omega, but was surprised when instead, Louis rolled over and presented himself. "Please, daddy, please fuck me."

"Such a naughty boy." Edward smirked, gripping at the meatiest part of the boys ass, letting his dick rub between his cheeks. Louis gasped at the sensation, before letting out a pleasured whine. 

The whine caused an answering growl to form in Edwards chest, the larger man wrapping his arms around Louis' waist and thrusting forward to enter him. His inner Alpha was put on high alert, making sure there was no other competition before beginning to thrust into the boy. 

Louis let out the prettiest sounds, always so responsive to every touch Edward gave him. It made Edward lose it because never had he been so turned on just because of an Omega's daily actions. 

Louis getting out of bed is fucking erotic. The Alpha honestly didn't understand how, but the boy could honestly do anything and Edward would pop a fucking boner. 

But, at least it wasn't only him getting effected like this. His brothers were the same, even Harry who previously treated Omega's like nothing, worshipped the ground this boy walked on. 

But, Edward thought as he groaned from the tight heat surround his cock, an Omega like this did deserve to be worshipped. 

"Fuck baby, you feel so good." Louis practically screamed in response as Edward nailed his prostate. Edward was proud of the noise, and tried his best to keep hitting the same spot in the boy. He wanted this boy to be ruined for anyone else. 

Right as Louis came onto the sheets below him, the bedroom door burst open to reveal two horny Alphas. 

Edward kept thrusting as he looked over at his brothers, ignoring the whimpers of the boy under him as his knot began to appear. "Did you take care of it?"

"Of course we did." Harry grinned, running a hand through his hair. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and Edward could only guess the reason for it. 

Edward shuddered as his knot expanded and began coming, Louis letting out a drawn out whine from the pleasurable feeling. 

"Hi, kitten." Harry practically purred as he crawled onto the bed, pushing Louis' hair off his sweaty forehead. "Having fun?"

"Missed you-- both of you." Louis breathed out, holding out his hand for Harry to grasp. The man did so happily, pressing a kiss to his swollen candy pink lips. 

"I missed you too. But it looks like you were kept occupied."

"Yes," Louis giggled breathlessly, shaking his bum against Edwards groin. The man answered him with a low groan, still locked to each other. 

"Are you hungry, baby?" Marcel questioned, still standing in the doorway as he had a silent conversation with his brother. "I'll cook whatever you want. Or, you know what, how about I just order a pizza?"

"That sounds nice, Marcey." Louis smiled sleepily. "Think 'm gonna take a nap first, please."

"Of course, princess." Edward murmured, pressing a kiss to the dimples in his back before pulling out. He quickly grabbed a plug (cleaned and new) and pushed it inside Louis' spread hole in order to keep his come inside him. "Take a nap with Harry. Marcel and I will be right downstairs."

"Yeah, come on, kitten." Harry grinned happily, taking off his tight jeans and throwing them off the bed before cuddling close to Louis. "Marcel was hogging you the other night."

"Was not," Marcel pouted as he walked out of the bedroom, Edward hot on his heels. 

When the two were alone, Louis traced shapes on Harry's chest, as his head laid on the mans pectoral. "Harry?"

"Yes, love?" Harry questioned, running his hand up and down the boys side, enjoying the dramatic dip of his waist. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'." The boy hummed in response. "But, where did you and Marcey go earlier?" Harry tensed up at the question, before taking a deep breath and relaxing. 

"It doesn't matter, my darling. Just know that no one will ever harm you as long as my brothers and I are around. You're our mate, and that is all anyone needs to know."


	10. Chapter 10

Louis was minding his own business, making the triplets lunch, when it happened. 

He didn't realize why at first, but he got tense and agitated at a rapid rate, out of no where. He had set down the knife he was using to cut vegetables and turned around, inhaling deeply before a high pitched growl released from his chest. 

There was another Omega in the vicinity, and he was not about to deal with that. 

Another Omega, so close to his future nest didn't mean anything good. 

"What is that smell?" An unfamiliar voice called out as the door to the home was opened. "It's fantastic."

Louis grabbed the knife next to him quickly, walking out of the kitchen with it gripped in his hand. He didn't say a word as he stalked toward the front of the house, eyes narrowing to slits as his inner Omega was released, ready to beat out any competition. 

"Woah!" A voice squealed, making Louis jump and drop his knife. A boy, a bit taller than Louis, with bleached hair and big blue eyes was behind him. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Louis growled, agitation coming out in full force. This boy was an Omega. 

"I'm Niall, and this is my friends house." He huffed, crossing his arms. "Now, who are you? I know the boys don't usually let their toys wander the house." 

"Toy?" Louis screeched, offended and a bit jealous. How dare this boy speak to him like that?

"Don't get too used to all this, it'll be gone soon enough when they move on to the next Omega. I wouldn't get attached." Niall signed, condescending.

"You watch your mouth you little-"

"Niall?" Louis turned at the voice, watching as a half naked Harry walked down the stairs. "What are you doing here?"

Louis immediately went toward the Alpha, hissing at Niall as he clung to his man. 

"I don't understand why you let these people into your home." Niall raised his nose in the air, and took a dramatic sniff. "Gross."

"Watch your mouth, Niall." Harry scolded, scowl forming on his face. "This is our Louis."

"Your Louis?" Niall repeated, chuckling. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"This is our mate." Harry clarified, arms wrapping around Louis, trying his hardest not to laugh at how possessive his boy was being.

"Your mate?" Niall cried out, eyes widening in shock. "When did you decide this? Yesterday?"

"Calm down, Niall. Why are you acting like this?" Harry was beginning to get annoyed with his old friend. Louis still was on the offensive and he didn't want his baby to get too stressed out. 

"I wonder why I'm acting like this." Niall seem incredulous, before turning around, slamming the door on his way out. 

"Who was that?" Louis demanded an answer, body still tense as he crossed his arms. "Why does another Omega have the key to your home?"

"Our home, kitten." Harry corrected. "And that's Niall, he's been our friend for years. We've never even thought of him as an Omega." A slight lie, but Louis didn't need to hear that right now. 

"Sure." Louis' sharp glare told Harry that he didn't believe him, making the Alpha gulp. The older man watched as Louis bent over, picking up a sharp knife he hadn't noticed before. His eyes widened in lust as he watched Louis rise up from his crouch, knife in hand like it wasn't a big deal. "I'm going to finish cooking. Put a shirt on."

 

\---

 

"You're joking." Edward cackled at Harry's retelling of earlier events. The two were laying in bed, Louis having stomped upstairs to tell them lunch was done not too long before. "I love it. Our princess hissed at Niall?"

"He looked about ready to kill him." Harry was glowing with pride, excited over the idea of Louis being so protective of he and his brothers so fast. 

Edward grinned at the thought, sitting up from bed and walking toward the stairs. He too, was proud of the reaction from his Omega. Edward himself would slaughter a dozen men and women if they dared to try to get close to Louis.

"Hi, baby," Edward cooed as he reached the kitchen, watching the Omega waltz around the room, putting large portions of delicious food on plates. "What are you doing?"

"Making you lunch." Louis answered, Edward losing his breath as they made eye contact. Louis had stunning eyes, and Edward couldn't wait to get lost in them for the rest of his life. 

"Just me, baby?" Louis rolled his eyes at the comment, not being able to hide a small smile. 

"No, for your barbarian brothers as well." Louis looked like he was going to say something more, but closed his mouth and turned back to his earlier activities instead. 

"What is it?" Edward questioned, frowning at the Omega's actions. Louis kept his head low, taking his time setting the plates on the dining room table and taking a seat in front of a miniature size of the other three plates. 

"Just..." Louis fish mouthed for a second, before pursing his lips. "Are there others? That you and your brothers are courting?"

"Others?" Edward balked at the accusation. "For heavens sake, Louis. Why would we ever need anyone else but you for the rest of our lives? You are our soulmate. You know this..." Edward trailed off. "Don't you?"

"I know I feel way too strongly for you all already." Louis admitted, looked ashamed. "It just worries me. Niall, he said-"

"Niall is just jealous, princess." Edward cut him off, eyes narrowed. "If I had heard him speak those words, he would've gotten much more than a scolding."

"No," Louis snapped at that. "You don't touch any other Omega but me."

Edward smirked, happy with the change of events. "Is that so, princess?"

"Yes." Louis glared up at the Alpha. "You can't punish other Omega's, or reward them. None but me."

"That's right, baby." Edward cooed, picking Louis up by his waist. He buried his face into the crook of the boys neck, breathing deeply into it. "God, I'm obsessed with you."

"Me too," Louis gasped, rubbing up against the man. All of the events of today made him feel extra possessive, and he wanted to lay claim on each of his Alpha's. "Where are Harry and Marcey?"

"Upstairs. Why?"

"I want all three of you." Louis ordered, pretty eyes narrowed as he wrapped his arms around Edwards neck. "I need all three of you."


	11. Chapter 11

"I want to go shopping." Louis announced, laying across Marcel's chest. "Take me shopping."

"Like, clothes shopping?" Harry sounded ecstatic. He straddled Louis' legs, and gripped the boys bum in his two hands, a deep growl erupting from his chest as he jiggled the soft globes. 

"I didn't mean that," Louis hummed, arching his back in order to present himself. Harry howled at the sight. 

The three had just finished round two of the day, while Edward had gone off to work. They were sated and content, but by the looks of things (and when he says that, he means the feeling of Harry spreading his cheeks and his breath hitting his hole) the Alphas were already ready to go again. 

"I want to take you shopping for clothes." Marcel rumbled. "Please let me take you."

"And me!" Harry whined, before bending down to lick at Louis' hole, making the Omega whimper. "Will you let us take you?"

"You can take me anywhere." Louis moaned, grinning up at Marcel's dark and heated expression.

Marcel's only response was to connect their lips. 

 

\---

 

"Edward is so jealous." Harry grinned as he typed away on his phone. "I don't blame him. I'd probably track you all down if you brought Lou shopping without me."

Harry had been taking constant pictures of Louis as they walked around the shopping center. He kept sending them to Edward, who was steadily getting nastier in his replies. 

Marcel was humming happily to himself, looking through racks of clothing in the expensive lingerie store they were in. 

He already had a good amount of clothing on his arm; different lace shorts and pantie sets that he thought would like nice on Louis. 

"I want all his clothing to be tight and revealing." Harry moaned, looking like he was in pure ecstasy. "My kitten is so tan and pretty. He needs to be shown off."

"Shown off?" Marcel frowned, looking over at where Louis was standing, looking through a rack of shorts that would definitely reveal more than just his legs. "I don't want anyone to look at him."

"I want everyone to look at him and see he's ours. Don't you understand brother? He's ours." Harry had a wicked grin on his face at the thought, arousal curling in his gut. There were several Alphas and Omegas in the store they currently were in, and he watched how annoyed the Omegas would get when they caught Louis' beautiful scent. Alphas were also taking notice, and Harry laughed at the thought. 

They could notice just how beautiful his future mate was, but they could never act on it.

"Daddy," Louis called out, innocent expression on his face. Two Alpha's standing not too far from the boy froze and looked over. 

Harry took notice right away and reached Louis as fast as he could, sending the two men murderous looks. "Yes, kitten?"

"Too many Omegas." Louis pouted, reaching out for Marcel once he reached them. "You're mine."

"Of course we are, babydoll." Marcel hummed, bending over to give Louis a dirty kiss. "Only yours."

"I'm all done." Louis announced, after pulling Harry in for a kiss of his own. "Can we go grocery shopping? I wanna cook." The Omega blushed, placing a dainty hand in Harry's back pocket. The Alpha jumped at the touch but smirked down at the Omega once he realized it was him. 

"No, kitten. We're not done spoiling you yet." The Alpha replied, sending Marcel over to the check out counter to purchase the items he had, and the items Louis had collected. "I've never spoiled an Omega before. Let me have this." He demanded with a stomp of his foot. 

Louis' future mates were ridiculous.

"Fine. But where's Eddy?" Louis questioned as he began walking to the store exit. The Omegas that were in the store were agitating him, even though he knew Marcey and Harry wouldn't be stupid enough to do anything with them. Just the fact that they were looking at them the way they were made Louis' skin crawl. He was holding in a hiss the whole time. 

But Louis would obviously have to get used to that. He had three exceptionally gorgeous Alphas. 

"I don't know." Harry grinned. "Maybe touching himself."

"Why would he be doing that?" Louis cried out, looking scandalized. 

"I sent him a picture of you in that white lingerie set." Harry looked proud. 

"How did you even get a picture of me wearing that?" Louis felt like his face was overheating he was blushing so hard. He thought Harry hadn't noticed the pretty dress he had grabbed to try on. 

"Baby, of course I saw that. It was every wet dream I've ever had." Harry moaned, not even bothering to look around at his surroundings before pushing Louis into the wall of the building they exited, and grinding their erections together. "God, I want you all the time."

"Daddy," Louis whined prettily, wrapping his lithe arms and legs around Harry. The man responded to the action by cupping the boys bum. 

"Harry," The couple broke apart at Marcel's voice. "You have the card!" Harry groaned, annoyed at the interruption before placing one last kiss of Louis' forehead. 

"I'll be right back, kitten." Louis sighed at the promise, watching as the Alpha jogged back into the store to his brother. 

He looked around, and blushed seeing two wide eyed Omega's gossiping in his direction. They must have seen Harry's attack. 

"If you didn't have slick running down your leg, I would have thought you were an Alpha with how strong you've been scented." Louis jumped at the hand on his shoulder. "You're way too pretty to be an Alpha, though."

Louis attempted to pull away from the touch, and cringed when the hold got tighter. The Alpha behind him was tall and strong, with long blond hair and tattoos. 

"My Alpha's are in the store." Louis warned. 

"You don't have Alpha's," the man scoffed. "You're no ones. Fair game. You don't have a mark."

The mans hand was shoved off Louis' shoulder, and Louis gasped at how he was pushed backwards. 

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Edward growled. Louis swooned at the display of dominance, watching as the blond Alpha backed up with his hands in the air. 

"Woah, man. Sorry. I thought he was mateless."

Edward's eyes were a dark red from anger, the other Alpha not helping his case with his rambling. "Shut the fuck up."

The blond's eyes flashed red, before he let out a huff of breath and stormed off. 

Louis was so wet. 

"Baby, can you please stay out of trouble for five minutes?" Edward groaned, rubbing at his temple. He buried his face into the boys neck and inhaled deeply, exhaling with a moan. "God, you smell so fucking good."

"Ed?" The man in question didn't even move at Marcel's call. The other two brothers walked out, bags in hand and looking confused. 

"Why would you leave him out in the open when he smells this good?" Edward rumbled, sounding furious. He had yet to move his nose from the Omega's pulse point. 

"What are you talking about? Did something happen?" Harry's voice was getting increasingly loud. "Louis, look at me."

"I'm fine." Louis squeaked as Edward wrapped his muscled arms around Louis' waist. "It's okay."

"Okay, let's go home." Marcel looked upset, knuckles white around the bags he was holding. "Come on." 

Edward grunted in agreement, dragging Louis toward his own car. "Louis' riding with me. We'll meet you at home."

Edward helped Louis into the backseat, confusing the Omega before he noticed Edward following him in. The Alpha was still agitated, and Louis knew what to do in order to calm the man down. 

Louis crawled into the mans lap, pressing their lips together as he rolled his hips. Edward whimpered at the feeling, hands going to the Omega's hips and pressing down to keep him moving against him. 

The Alpha was already rock hard, and Louis was enjoying every second of it. The man felt huge in his black slacks, and with the button up and tie around his neck, the man looked inhumanly attractive. 

Quickly, Edward removed Louis' clothes, throwing them around the car before unbuttoning his pants, pulling his cock out, not even bothering to get undressed himself. 

Louis whined at the sight, quickly moving in order to hold himself up over Edwards member. He didn't get a chance to initiate anything before Edward thrusted up, the head of his cock pushing at Louis' hole. "Can I, princess? Please, could I?"

"Yes, daddy, please," Louis cried out as Edward finally thrust into him, bottoming out in one quick thrust. "Oh, daddy!"

They fucked hard and fast, Louis placing his hands on the roof of the car in order to keep his head from bumping into it. 

It was exactly what the two needed, as they pressed their lips together, panting into each other's mouths. 

Edward slipped one of his hands off Louis' waist, to wrap around the boys pretty cock, moving his hand with each thrust of his hips. 

It didn't take much longer for Louis to cry out, come painting his and Edward's stomachs. 

With the vice grip Louis hole held around Edwards' cock, it only took a few thrusts before the mans knot popped in the small boy. He growled Louis' name as come pumped into the boy, placing both of his hands on the boys slowly bloating stomach.

"God, I adore you." Edward whispered, tracing his Omega's lips with his thumb. "You're perfect." 

Louis grinned bashfully, bending over and kissing him. "I adore you too, Eddy."


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm just saying," Louis scowled as he was bent over, cleaning off a stain Harry had caused but decided not to clean. "you guys wouldn't die if you decided to pick up after yourselves."

"I think I would." Harry grinned from his spot behind the boy, staring at his plump bum that was on full display. 

Marcel and Edward had gone off to work a few hours earlier, leaving Louis and Harry to cuddle together in bed before beginning their day. 

"Don't be an ass." Louis threatened, before a smile broke out on his face. "You wanna go on a date?"

"You want to date me?" If Harry was a dog, his tail would be wagging. "I want to date you so hard. Is that mutual?"

"Yes it is baby." Louis cooed, sitting himself in the Alpha's lap, a leg on either side. "Where do you wanna go?"

"Where do you wanna go?" Harry retorted, sucking kisses onto Louis' neck. "I'll take you where ever you want to go."

"I dunno." Louis hummed. "Take me somewhere to eat." 

Harry gave his affirmative, prompting Louis to jump up and jog towards the boys room. He had a small duffel with some clothes that he had grabbed from his apartment a few days before and was just recycling the outfits. 

He wasn't sure exactly when he'd be able to detach himself from the triplets. 

He slipped on a pair of tight blue jeans (he had to dance around in order to get them over his bum, but that wasn't new) and grabbed a tshirt of Edward's that was lying on the floor. 

"You ready, pumpkin?" Harry called as he entered the bedroom. He was wearing black jeans and a patterned button up, his long hair sitting on his shoulders. 

"Yes sir." Louis replied, pressing a kiss to the mans lips. "Ready when you are."

 

-

 

Harry had taken him to a nice Italian restaurant, and proceeded to order one of every dessert available in order to please the Omega. 

"You really know how to go above and beyond when a sweet thing like me has a craving." Louis announced with a flutter of his eyelashes. Harry preened. 

"Anything for my sweet thing." He replied with a pucker of his lips. "Do you want to visit Ed and Marcel?"

"Yes I would." Louis grinned at the thought. "What do they do, though?"

"We own a couple distributing companies, along with some bars and resorts around the world." Harry stated with a shrug. "I don't really understand most of it."

"That's quite a bit." Louis was honestly a bit shocked. No wonder the boys had such expensive taste. They could all obviously afford it. 

"Yeah. Edward's really the face of it, while Marcel works more behind the scenes." Harry took a bite of a cannoli, Louis getting a bit distracted by how he ate, tongue first. "I'm not good at business or numbers. I usually just spend the money."

Louis frowned at how self depreciating the statement was, leaning over the table to give the man a heated kiss. "You do more than just spend money, baby. You take care of me."

"Yeah," Harry grinned. "You're right. I do take care of you."

"Yes you damn well do." Louis giggled. He took a final bite of some cheesecake before standing up and stretching. "Can we go visit them now?"

"Sure, kitten." Harry hummed as he stood up. "I used to go interrupt them all the time at work because I was bored." He looked at Louis from the corner of his eye, seeming a bit eager. "But now I don't have to be, because I'll be taking care of you."

"Of course, daddy." Louis smiled up at the man, cuddling close to him as they paid and walked out of the restaurant. "All your attention on me."

Harry laughed and winked, making Louis' grin widen. He adored these boys.

The drive to the office building was quick, Harry turning from the wheel at every stop sign and light to kiss Louis. This relationship was basically everything Louis ever dreamed of. 

Once they had entered the building, Louis watched as Harry turned into an almost completely different man. 

Gone, was the goofy cherub that was Eskimo kissing him just outside. Here, Harry held his head high and looked every bit as menacing as his identical siblings. No one attempted to make eye contact with him, but everyone watched as he walked passed. 

Louis struggled to keep up with his long strides, and blushed furiously at the feeling of eyes on him. Everyone must have been wondering who the Omega was that was following this Alpha like a puppy. 

Once they entered the glass elevator, Harry slid a key out of his pocket and slid it into a lock. Once he turned it, the elevator immediately started going up. 

"To get to Edward and Marcel's floor, you need a special key." Harry explained, looking out the glass at the people on each floor. "Only their PA's and a few workers have the key."

"I want a copy." Louis pouted, trying to get a reaction out of the man. 

"Of course, pup." Harry gave him a quick smile before looking straight ahead again. The elevator dinged quietly, before the doors opened on a floor that looked a bit similar to the others they passed. 

Everything looked new and shiny, black and white all over the place. There was a pretty Beta working at a desk directly in front of them, talking on the phone as she tapped her manicured finger nails on the desk. 

Once she saw Harry, though, she put the caller on hold and stood up. She grinned prettily, pushing her hair off her shoulders. "Hello, Mr. Styles. How are you doing today?"

"Bringing my Omega in to see my brothers." Harry answered, barely even giving her a second glance. "If you'll excuse us," 

The girl pouted a bit at his reaction, and Louis smiled happily as she looked him up and down before turning and quietly sitting back at her desk. 

Good. Omega's and Beta's alike should all get used to being ignored by his men. 

Harry opened a large oak door not too far from the receptionist, revealing Edward and Marcel. 

Edward was sitting in a large leather chair behind a desk, taking a bite out of a sandwich as Marcel was doing the same on the other side of it. 

They both looked over at the sound of the door, and kept quiet until Harry shut and locked the door behind him. 

Once that was done, both men grinned and jumped up from their spots, Marcel reaching Louis first. 

"Hey, baby doll." He cooed, bending to press a kiss to his lips. "I'm so happy to see you."

"I second that." Edward walked over and pressed a kiss on Louis's head before running a hand through his youngest siblings thick hair. "How are you, brother?"

"I'm well." Harry smirked. "Just took my baby on a date."

"I want to take you on a date." Marcel frowned, his hand inching down Louis' body until he had the chance to knead at his bottom. "That's not fair."

"You can take me on as many dates as you want." Louis purred, wrapping his arms around the mans neck. "My big, smart Alpha."

Marcel chuckled, hands still firm against his boys bum as Edward was sat back on his chair, looking sexy and dominant as he checked his phone. 

Louis wanted to ride his dick more than anything.

"Brothers," Edward called as he set his phone down. "could you give princess and I a few minutes alone?"

"Fine." Both boys sighed. Marcel took a final bite of his sandwich, throwing it out and giving Louis a sweet kiss. Harry followed him out, but not before pressing a kiss to Louis first. 

"Come here." Edward ordered once the door was closed. Louis immediately obeyed the request, quickly walking toward Edward. 

The Alpha grabbed at the small boys waist, placing him in his lap as he turned to his desk. "How was your morning with my brother, darling?"

"Great," Louis beamed, nuzzling close to the mans neck. "I love spending time with you boys."

"I'm glad to hear that, princess." Edward rubbed the boys back for a few moments, before his hand trailed to the boys jeans. 

He slipped his hand under the boys pants, pleased when he pressed a finger to the boys hole and heard him moan. "Come on baby, you want to play with daddy?"

"Want to suck you off." Louis blushed, grinding down. He felt the mans growing erection against his bum, and reveled in it. 

Edward smirked, white teeth on full display as he pushed away from his desk. Louis immediately got up and dropped to his knees, form hidden under the desk as he got to work unbuttoning and pulling down the Alpha's pants. 

The older mans c*ck was curved towards his stomach, looking red and hard and everything Louis wanted. 

The Omega wrapped a small hand around the mans base, kitten licking from base to head just to hear Edward grunt. 

The Alpha put a stop to it quickly, grabbing Louis by his hair and shoving his cockhead toward his mouth. Louis looked sinful and Edward had never been so horny before. 

Louis was pleased with the Alpha's reaction and rewarded him by wrapped his thin pink lips around the head. He sucked around him, hearing Edward groan low and gravely. 

When Edward put more pressure on the Omega's head, Louis gave in and began to bob his head up and down. He couldn't fit all of the man in his mouth, as was expected since he was big even for Alpha standards, but with what he couldn't keep wet and warm, he gripped with one of his hands. 

He attempted to maintain a rhythm, bobbing his head and moving his hand in sync. 

However, what really got Edward noisy, was when the Omega moved his other hand to the mans tight and full balls. 

He massaged them, feeling a spark of excitement as Edward got louder. He could tell the man was close. 

"Gonna come," Edward moaned, keeping a steady hand on Louis' head. "God, baby. Gonna come. You're so fucking---- God, you're so good."

With that the man came, come filling Louis' mouth. Because his Alpha instincts could tell this wasn't the boys hole, but his mouth, a knot didn't appear and made it easy for the Omega to swallow. 

Once he was done, the boy wiped his mouth and smiled, dazed up at Edward. 

"You're the best boy." Edward hummed, lifting Louis to sit back in his lap. He moved his hand to rub the boy off, but was surprised when he was met with a wet spot instead. "You got off?"

"Couldn't help it." Louis blushed, breathing heavily. 

Edward chuckled, pleasantly surprised. His boy was perfect.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a little short, but I've got to get to work. I'll probably update again once I'm out xxx

Louis was annoyed when he woke up to an empty bed. It was a Saturday morning, and finally all his boys would be home at the same time for a whole day. 

Which, of course, is why he's in such a foul mood. 

He got up from the bed, not bothering to cover up his body. He was wearing one of Marcel's black shirts and a pair of panties, which Harry had slipped up his legs the night before. 

As he walked down the stairs, he grinned at the scent of breakfast. Marcey must have gotten up in order to cook. 

"You've got to be kidding me!" Louis froze up at the voice, eyes narrowing. It was that damn Omega again. 

Louis stood up straight and fixed the shirt he was wearing so that his bottom half was on full display. There was no way his Alphas wouldn't be glued to him in an instant. 

"Baby," Harry beamed as soon as Louis was in his sights. Louis preened as the Alpha rushed to him, sliding a giant paw up his thighs, settling on his waist. "you look so good."

"It should be illegal to look as delicious as you do so early in the morning, my love." Edward hummed. Louis caught his eye over Harry's shoulder, and sent him an innocent look. 

"I second that." Marcel's voice was nearly s growl. 

The Omega at the dining table cleared his throat obnoxiously, and Harry was the only one to look over at him at the noise. 

Rude. 

"Oh, Lou. You've met Niall." Louis made a show of arching his neck to look at the other boy, could smell Harry's need to mark at the skin that was shown off. 

"Oh, hello." Louis practically purred. The Alpha's were all watching him like Hawks. He knew how to work them well. 

"Well, you're still here." Niall stated with a subtle roll of his eyes. Louis' fists clenched. "That's a surprise."

"Watch your mouth." Louis hissed. Edward broke out of his trance at the sound, eyes narrowing to Niall. "Say something like that again and it'll be your head."

"Excuse me?" Niall exclaimed, hands slapping against the table. "Who do you think you are?"

"He's our mate." Edward frowned, beginning to look a bit skeptical. "Niall, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine." He grumbled, standing up straight. "Just trying to figure out if this past holiday was all a part of my imagination." His eyes narrowed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Louis huffed, watching the Omega gather his things and stomp towards him. 

"I thought these animals were going to mate me. You should be sure that they're not just planning on using you like they did me." The boy hissed, eyes looking glassy as he shoulder checked Louis and walked straight out of the house. 

"Okay, what the fuck was that?" Louis shouted, growing increasingly agitated. "You know what? I don't even care right now. This is a good time for me to gather my things. I need to go see Liam, rent is due next week and I need to dig into my savings since you barbarians costed me my job." Louis ranted, turning on his heal, leaving flabbergasted triplets in his wake. 

The Omega quickly packed up his clothing into the duffel he had brought with him, slipping on a pair of yoga pants before jogging back downstairs and toward the front door. 

"Why are you so upset? Don't let what he said change this." Edward roared from his place in front of the doorway.

"I'm not letting it change anything." Louis could hear his bratty tone, and knew the Alpha would be agitated at hearing it. Oh well. "I just realized that this is moving very fast. Maybe we should slow this down a bit. I still have obligations."

"Louis, stop." Marcel's heartbroken face almost made Louis change his mind. Almost.

"I'm sorry." Louis sighed. "I just know very little about any of you. I didn't even realize that you could've had other Omega's until your old companion just explained that to me."

"But we don't have any, not anymore!" Harry sounded a bit hysterical. "We only want you!"

"But how do I know that?" Louis shot back. "You told me the other day that you didn't even think of Niall as an Omega! Then the boy hints at you guys fucking and spending a holiday together! Geeze." Louis rubs at his temples, ignoring Harry's look of shame. 

"I just think this needs to slow down a bit. I need to know that this mating is something that we're all gonna want." Edward looked deep in thought, before nodding his head and moving away from the door. 

"Okay, fine." He sighed, looking down toward the floor. He inhaled deeply before looking up into Louis' eyes. "Just know that we want you. And we always will want you. We'll be waiting for you to be ready."

Louis' heart broke. "That's all I could ask for."


	14. Chapter 14

"I am not pouting." Louis argued. Liam scoffed from across the room, stirring a pot full of food. "I'm not! Stop looking at me like that."

"You're the one that decided to come back." Liam reminded him, for the millionth time. Honestly it was like he thought Louis had forgotten.

"I was being good." He sighed. He still stood by his words, though. He didn't know anything about the triplets, and the mating was moving too fast. He didn't want the relationship to get ruined before it could even begin. 

"It's no ones business what your relationship is, ya know." Liam hissed and cursed, flinching away from the pot. "Why is cooking so hard?"

"See," Louis sat up from the couch, rolling his eyes. "this is why I had to come back. You're literally having trouble boiling noodles."

"No one asked you." Liam glared, pouting dramatically as Louis took over. 

"Now who's pouting." Louis retorted, grinning. 

"Still you." Liam chirped, making the smile on Louis' face vanish. "Come on, honestly. What's the issue?"

"There's no issue." Louis sighed, turning down the temperature of the stove top. He began to stir the sauce. "I just... I don't know."

"You even turned off your phone." Liam pursed his lips, leaning against the wall. "You told them you were going back to your friend, who is coincidentally an Alpha, and turned off your phone."

"Okay, so maybe there is an issue." Louis whined. "I was jealous. And scared."

Liam looked smug. It pissed Louis off a bit. 

"I barely know anything about them. We've had sex, yet I don't even know what their parents names are. I don't know their favorite foods. I didn't even think to ask if they were courting anyone else." Louis groaned, letting his head hit the wall. It was common for Alpha's to court several Omega's at a time, just so they could narrow out exactly who they'd mate with. "Then, this Omega who has a key to their home starts showing up and getting obviously agitated by my presence. He even admitted that they have slept together when Harry told me otherwise!"

"Oh, that does sound a bit bad." Liam looked uncomfortable. "Okay, I get why you ran. But it's been a couple days, Lou. Maybe it's time you at least talked to them?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Louis sighed. "I do miss them."

"I know you do." Liam chuckled, shaking his head. "Now go ahead, I can take over dinner from here."

"Okay, thanks." Louis flashed him a sweet smile, getting one in return. He was such an amazing friend, and it was ridiculous that Omega/Alpha friendships had such a stigma to them. He wouldn't know what to do without Liam.

Once Louis closed the door to the bedroom, he reached for his phone that's been off and charging. 

He felt a wave of guilt when as soon as it turned on, text notifications began buzzing through. 

Most of them were from Harry, who apologized a hundred times for lying about never doing anything with that Omega-- Niall. There were also a few from Marcel, mostly saying that he missed Louis. But there was only one from Edward. 

Come back. 

It made Louis feel terrible. But, he decided with a shake of his head, he had every right to take this break. They needed a wake up call to this relationship. 

But now, Louis thought with a new sense of determination, he realized what needed to be said. He was ready to speak with them again. 

 

-

 

Louis had made the decision to call Marcel in the end. He told the boy to not tell his brothers where he was going, and to just come pick him up.

The sweet Alpha was quick to agree, and said he'd be on his way. 

Louis freaked out a bit once the man hung up, running to take a shower and shave his body. With all his-- damn it, Liam-- moping that's been happening the past couple days, he's neglected his hygiene and that definitely needed to be fixed. 

Once he was out of the shower he quickly blow dried his hair and slipped on a pair of leggings and a shirt. By the time he deemed himself ready, he could hear talking from outside the bedroom. 

Louis was worried about how he was going to find Liam and Marcel, but smiled when he saw them talking and laughing with each other by the front door. 

"Baby," Marcel's eyes widened, talking a hopeful step in Louis' direction once he noticed him. 

Louis jogged toward the man and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling Marcel into a kiss. Marcel grinned, placing his hands on his hips in order to pull them closer together. 

"Gross," Liam groaned. "This is so gross."

"Bye Li, I'll see you soon." Louis winked, waving goodbye as Marcel lead him out the door, large paw on the Omega's bottom. "Marcy, I missed you."

"I missed you too, baby doll." The man sighed, pressing a kiss to the boys temple. "We all did. I'm sorry about that whole situation, if we had used common sense, we would've realized what a bad idea it was to begin with."

"It's okay," Louis shrugged, hopping into Marcel's large SUV. "We just need to talk. Right? Is that okay?"

"Of course, baby." Marcel placed his hand on the boys meaty thigh, kneading the area. "God, I'm embarrassed over how happy I am to see you after less than a week."

"I missed you a ridiculous amount too." Louis blushed, smiling down at his lap. "I'm sorry I left. I threw a total tantrum."

"Louis," Marcel groaned, rolling his eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Please don't apologize over what happened. We can talk about this and everything will be fine, okay my love?"

"Yes, daddy." Louis giggled.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fans self* woooooo is it hot in here or is it just me

"I'm sorry I lied." Harry's voice was muffled as he buried his face into his neck. "I'm sorry, kitten." 

Louis hid his smile in the mans shoulder, inhaling deeply. Louis loved his scent.

"Where's Eddy?" Louis questioned, ignoring Harry' apology for the moment. It wouldn't hurt to have him grovel a bit more.

"He went out." Harry sighed, not moving an inch. "If I would've known Marcy was going to get you, I would've gotten some food ready for you."

"I'm cooking already!" Marcel called out from the kitchen. As soon as they walked into the home, Harry caught Louis' scent and raced to the door. Marcel had simply rolled his eyes and walked away, leaving Louis to fend for himself. 

"You like Marcel more." Harry complained, revealing his face. His hair was high in a bun on the top of his head, and he had a bit of stubble growing on his face. Louis was entranced. 

"That's not true and you know it." Louis stated, flicking him in the nose. "Watch your language."

"Sorry baby." He pouted, going back to his hiding spot in the boys neck.

Louis let out an almighty squeal when large paws gripped his bottom and lifted him up, his legs automatically fitting around Harry's waist. When Louis looked down at the man, he had a serious expression on his face. 

"You're the only Omega I could ever want to mate. I will never look at another Omega now that I have you. Do you understand?" Louis nodded his head slowly, surprised by the mans tone. "I'm sorry for before. Niall was never more than a friend at any time. We had helped him through a heat once, but that's it. I promise."

Louis nodded his head slowly, hands rubbing against the mans clavicle. He felt ten times better already. 

"I want Eddy." Louis whispered to Harry. The boy frowned, agreeing. "I want to talk to him too."

"I know, kitten. He'll be home soon, I'm sure of it."

 

-

 

When Edward finally returned home two hours later, Louis was shocked. 

The man had gone and cut off his gorgeous hair, leaving it in a short quiff. He looked unbelievably sexy. 

"Louis?" His eyes widened. Said boy jumped up from his spot on Harry's lap and jumped into the Alpha's arms. Edward's grip was tight and unforgiving, and he immediately set to work on sucking a bruise on the boys neck.

"You're mine." He growled into the mark once he was finished. "Don't think you're ever going to be allowed to run off like that again."

"Yes, daddy." He whimpered, rubbing against the man. He could sense an Omega on the mans body, and realistically he knew it was probably just the person who cut his hair, but right now that didn't matter. Edward didn't smell like him, none of them did, and that had to change.

"You want to play, princess?" Edward hummed, smirk growing on his face. Louis nodded his head eagerly, unashamed. He wanted his daddies. 

Edward carried him up the steps, and Louis could hear the sound of his brothers following close behind. 

He needed reassurance. He needed this more than anything. 

Once they reached the bedroom, Edward dropped Louis onto their California King, and let him lay there and watch each triplet strip down. 

"Baby doll," Louis looked at Marcel, who was slipping his shirt over his head. "when is your next heat?"

Louis blushed. "In two weeks."

"Good." Harry hummed. "We'll be mating then." 

Louis' eyes widened, and he felt a smile grow large on his face. They were going to mate during his next heat. 

Harry was the first to finish, and he quickly took his spot over Louis' body. He slipped the shirt off of the smaller boy, and quickly worked to pull his leggings off as well. Once Louis was left in only his red lace panties, Harry moved away for his brothers to take a look at him. 

The brothers were all hard, their eyes flashing dangerously. Louis whimpered at the sight, flinching at the feeling of wetness seeping out of his hole. 

Marcel's eyes changed to a bloody red, and his nostrils flared as he took charge. He sat between Louis' legs and lifted them by his knees, resting them over his shoulders. 

Once Louis' legs were spread around his head, Marcel inhaled deeply before looking up to Louis' face.

He waited for the blushing boys confirmation before bending over, spreading Louis' cheeks and licking a thick stripe over the boys hole. 

Louis let out a high pitched moan at the feeling, thighs tightening around Marcel's head. The Alpha responded with a low rumble in his chest, causing Louis' eyes to roll back in pleasure.

The Omega jumped when fingers began pinching at his nipples, but realized quickly that it was just Harry. The Alpha's eyes were pitch black, and the scent of his arousal flooded Louis' system. 

Louis wrapped his arms around the mans neck and pulled him down for a kiss, moaning into it as Marcel added a finger next to his tongue.

Louis was completely under these boys spell. His instincts locked onto each Alpha around him, hormones syncing with their arousal. Marcel completely lost control to his inner Alpha, a low growl constantly rumbling through him as he ate Louis out. Harry on the other hand was coaxing Louis into submission with his kisses, rubbing at the boys sensitive nipples as he did so. 

But, Louis couldn't feel Edward anywhere. He could smell him, could smell his arousal from his spot on the bed. He could hear him walking around the room, and it confused Louis. He should be on the bed with him. With his Omega. 

Louis moved his head from Harry's grasp, gasping out as he searched for Edward. His vision was blurry with unshed, overwhelmed tears. "Daddy?"

"I'm here, princess." Edward cooed, voice hoarse. He placed a hand on Louis' cheek and bent to place a kiss on his lips. "Right here, my love."

"Touch me." Louis whimpered. "Please, need all of you to touch me."

"Was just trying to make everything more comfortable for you, princess. Don't want to hurt you."

"Never hurt me, daddy." Louis promised, gasping when he felt Harry's hands wrap around his length. "Always want my daddies. All my daddies."

"Of course, I'm so silly, aren't I princess?" Edward pressed a firm kiss against Louis' lips before bending to suck at one of his nipples. 

Louis felt tears fall down his cheeks, completely overwhelmed from all of the attention on him. 

"Baby doll," Louis' eyes shot opened to looked down at Marcel. His lips were swollen and red, slick soaking his chin. He looked obscene. "can I fück you, baby?"

Louis let out a whine, each Alpha around him answering with a growl. "Yes, please daddy. Need you to."

Marcel howled at the answer, a warning to other Alpha's that weren't part of their mating to run. 

He sat up, kissing Louis quickly before moving Louis' legs around his waist. He was quick to line himself up with Louis' hole, knowing very well that the Omega was prepped and ready for him. 

Still, he slid in slowly. His eyes locked with Louis', watching the boy as he gasped and moaned at every touch he and his brothers were giving him. "Baby doll?"

Louis eyes were glazed over as he looked at him, and Marcel couldn't help his quick inhale. His boy was beautiful. "Why don't you help Harry and Edward?" The Omega nodded his head eagerly, reaching for both Alpha's erections. Both men growled approvingly at the touch, and once Marcel was sure that Louis was paying attention to his brothers as well, he bottomed out inside the boy. 

He was so tight. He couldn't believe it. He was tight, and warm, and he wanted to stay buried inside this boy for the rest of his life. 

As he thrusted in and out of his Omega, he could hear the moans of his brothers as Louis helped them to an orgasm. It made everything so much more intense, the heat and scents of arousal surrounding them almost too much. 

He had never experienced something like this before. He and his brothers have bedded Omega's together before, preferred it that way, but never had it felt like this. 

Their chemistry was impossible to deny. 

They had found their soul mate.


	16. Chapter 16

"You are such a minx." Harry growled. Louis' only response was a content sigh, hips moving in tiny figure eights. "Such a fucking minx."

"Daddy," Louis whined, feeling more come pulse into him. "you come for so long."

"That's your fault, kitten." Harry giggled, reaching to push his long hair away from his face. They were both sweating from their previous romp, hearts still trying to slow down. 

"I think daddy M called me while you had me pinned down." Louis shot him a dirty look, only to be met with a dirty smirk. The Omega rolled his eyes at the man, reaching toward the night stand in order to grab his phone. Harry whimpered as the movement tugged on his knot. 

As expected, there were two missed calls from Marcel showing on the phone. Louis quickly dialed his number, humming as he wiggled his hips. Harry answered with more come and louder groans. 

"Hi, pup." Marcel answered, the sound of papers being moved around in the background. "What're you doing?" Louis could tell it was more than just a curious question. Marcel was obviously a bit miffed about the two previously missed phone calls. 

"Your barbarian brother held me down and took my virtue." Marcel barked out a laugh at the reply, making Louis smile. He loved the obnoxious honking that made up Marcel's laugh. "I'm serious."

"And where is my barbarian brother now?" Marcel questioned. Louis hummed in response, lifting up on his thighs as he felt Harry's knot begin to go down. Harry let out a deep noise at that, rolling onto his side and bending a bit to peak at the boys leaking hole. 

"Inspecting the damage." Louis giggled, jumping away when Harry's fingers started to slide inside of him. "Harry, stop."

"Edward's on his way home now, and I shouldn't be longer than about an hour." Marcel let out a yawn. "Early day, but I'm ready to go to bed as soon as I get home."

"I'll snuggle you." Louis sang, letting out a screech and reaching behind himself to slap at Harry. "Harry if you don't get away from me in two seconds!"

"It's sounds like you have your hands full, baby doll." Marcel chuckled. "I'll see you when I get home." Louis hung up the phone, tossing it to the side as he rolled over back onto Harry's stomach. 

"Okay, you little brat. Do you have an off switch?" The Alpha wiggled his eyebrows and grabbed Louis' hand, pushing it down to his groin. "You are such a loser and I hate you." Louis cackled in response. 

"Kitten," Harry growled, even though there was a bright smile growing on his face, "don't be mean to me. It's not my fault we're so sexually compatible."

"It's actually half your fault, you loser." Louis grinned, bending to press a kiss to the boys still swollen lips. "Gosh, you're literally such a huge dork. Where are your brothers when I need them?"

"Right here, princess." Edward's husky voice announced from the door. Louis jumped up, still naked as could be, and went straight to give the man a kiss. "Hello to you too, sweetheart."

"Hi, daddy." Louis hummed, beaming. He felt that he never got enough time with his men. "How was work?" 

Edward's response was to scoop Louis up, hands holding his plump bottom. He gave the Omega's behind a rough squeeze, making him whimper. He was still sore from Harry. 

"It was exhausting, princess. I'm going to take a nap, if that's okay with you." Louis nodded, understanding, and kissed the man once more. 

"That's okay, daddy. I think Marcy is going to join you when he gets home too, and loser pants over there is incapable of anything after getting laid, so I'll go ahead and keep myself busy." Harry made an indignant noise, but didn't offer any other argument. Which, he shouldn't. Louis was totally right. 

"You sure, princess? I can pass on the nap." Louis made an outraged sound at the offer, already beginning to unbutton Edward's button up. 

"No, my daddies need to relax." Louis cooed, pressing a soft kiss on his forehead. "Princess will make you three a nice, protein packed dinner to keep you healthy for me. Okay?" Edward smiled in response, kneading at Louis' wide hips. He let Louis completely take control of the situation, not putting up a fight as the Omega undressed him and tucked him in next to his brother. 

Afterwards, both brothers watched as Louis walked into their closet, coming out minutes later dressed in lace boy shorts and a white tshirt. "Goodnight." He sang, blowing them a kiss as he closed the door.

They both regretted asking for a nap. 

 

-

 

By the time six o'clock rolled around, Louis had three deep sleeping Alpha's upstairs while he cooked beef stew, cornbread, and rice. 

He was excited to cook such a big dinner for the boys, seeing as he was known for how well he could cook. He wanted to continue to amaze the triplets as their relationship grew. 

Once all the food was done and set on a warmer, Louis quickly jogged up the steps to the bedroom. He could hear the boys snoring from down the hall, and rolled his eyes. They were all monsters. 

The though flew out of his head, though, when he opened the door to the three men fast asleep and cuddling close, presumably for warmth since the sheets were in a pile that had fallen to the floor. 

He went ahead and slid in the middle of Marcel and Harry, poking at each of them. "Daddies, wake up." He hummed. He reached over and rubbed Edward's arm, making sure to be soft and sweet toward them. He didn't want any of them to wake up and be grumpy. 

"Mornin', baby doll." Marcel's hushed voice called for Louis' attention, and the smaller boy smiled before bending down to kiss him. 

They kissed lazily for a few minutes, only stopping once rustling was heard around them. When Louis turned, he faced the other boys, both looking rumpled and sleepy. 

"Come on, boys," Louis smiled, feeling his heart melt at the sight. "I made you all dinner, and I'd like for us to eat it together please."

"I call Louis on my lap." Edward taunted, sitting up. 

"Hey, what!" Harry grumbled, grabbing at his older brothers arm. "That's not fair!"

Louis sighed. Well, he shouldn't have expected anything more.


	17. Chapter 17

"Do you like oatmeal?" Louis furrowed his eyebrows, looking towards the man that was standing at the end of the grocery aisle. "Or maybe you would like granola bars better?"

"I like oatmeal." Louis chirped, grabbing a few yogurts and walking back toward Marcel. The Alpha happily placed the yogurt into the cart, also placing a pack of different flavored oatmeal inside. 

"I can't think of what else we need." Marcel groaned, rubbing at his temples. Louis pouted, sympathetic, knowing why the Alpha was so stressed. 

Louis' heat was approaching soon, and it was making his future mates easily agitated and their instincts were beginning to flare up. They were around him so much as of late that they were getting effected by his rush of hormones, and ever-changing smell. 

Especially with Marcel being the least connected with his inner Alpha. It's always so easy for him to loose himself, so with Louis' heat coming fast, he was steadily growing easily irritated and especially possessive. 

"We need to get a case of water, daddy." Louis hummed quietly, rubbing a hand down his muscled chest. "When we get home, I'll ride you." He whispered, taking a deep inhale of the Alpha's scent. 

Marcel growled lowly, nipping at Louis' neck before turning and walking towards the beverage aisle. "Don't move!"

Louis grinned at his back, happy with the change in attitude.

He looked around the nearly empty store, humming to himself. He felt like there was something he was forgetting.

It was obviously just too early to be shopping. It was nine in the morning on a Friday for goodness sake. Louis couldn't remember the last time he was up this early on a Friday. 

He suddenly had a craving for strawberries, and walked a little ways down in order to get to where they were kept. He figured it'd be a good snack to have around during his heat. 

But, as he bent over to look at the different fruits, he gasped at the feeling of someone pressing themselves against him. 

He inhaled deeply, recognizing the scent, but flinching when he smelt the feral twinge to it. He could feel his body heating up in response, gasping out in shock. 

"You moved." Marcel growled, cock thickening in his pants. Louis moaned out, eyes falling shut at the feeling. He could feel himself slowly getting lost to his inner Omega. 

Marcel thrusted against Louis, who was still bent over. The Omega held out his hands, clenching around the table he had been looking at in order to keep his place. 

He whimpered at the feeling of Marcel nipping at his neck, and attempted to reach for his phone in his pocket. 

There was only one other customer in the aisle, and she was staring at them nervously. While it wasn't exactly common for Omega's/Alpha's to go into a heat or rut in public, it has happened.

"Can you--" Louis gulped, feeling Marcel grind into him. He could tell the female was a Beta, who would go pretty much unnoticed in the vision of a horny Alpha. "Call Edward." He slid the phone on the ground, and stared at her nervously, taking in deep breaths.

She was hesitant as she bent over to grab the phone, but once nothing happened as she bent down, she grabbed it quickly. Louis watched as she pressed a few buttons and put the phone to her ear, and once he was sure she was speaking, he let himself relax. There was nothing more he could do to help this situation, and there was no way he could hold off his heat any longer. 

Marcel gripped at the Omega's hips and twisted him around, pulling him into a bruising kiss. 

Louis' last coherent thought was the acknowledgment that he had set off Marcel's rut. 

Marcel's Alpha was sensitive in the way that he was easily roused. Although, his Alpha was probably the strongest of the triplets. His inner self was aggressive, extremely possessive, and as daring as possible. 

Which was why it was so dangerous that they were currently stuck in the grocery store. 

Marcel's large hands reached down to knead at Louis' bottom, pulling a high pitched whine from Louis. The Omega could feel his slick being produced at a rapid rate, jeans sticking to his skin. 

Louis' blank, dilated eyes searched the aisle when he smelled a familiar scent. His Omega had marked his scent onto each of the triplets, so it was always easy to sense them. 

Both Harry and Edward were close. 

Louis whined loudly, causing Marcel to growl. Louis was calling for the rest of his Mates, and it made Marcel's Alpha uneasy. 

"Baby," Louis' heard jerked to the side, hands curled tight in Marcel's curls, keeping his head buried in his neck. "come on, we have to go home."

Edward and Harry looked nervous as they walked closer to the couple. The Beta was long gone, and Louis' phone was sitting on the floor. 

After Harry pocketed it, he went towards his brother. "Marce, we gotta get Louis home." The only response he got was a grunt. "Do you hear me?"

Harry and Edward weren't sure exactly what to do. Their ruts never happened out of schedule, but here was Marcel's getting set off over a month early. It was strange to say the least. 

Edward took charge, though, and gripped Louis' hips in order to move him away from Marcel. Marcel growled, obviously agitated, but after scenting the person that was taking away his Omega, calmed down a bit. It was only his brother. 

Louis whimpered, tucking himself into Edward's arms and sucking at his neck. He could feel himself being moved, but couldn't comprehend where until they physically walked into their home a few minutes later. 

The familiar scents made his Omega settle down, but while he wasn't as anxious any longer, he was feeling more and more pain as his hole throbbed, practically begging for a knot. Which--

"Knot," Louis moaned, as he felt himself being placed on a bed. He felt cold air hit his too hot skin as someone-- Harry?-- stripped him until he was naked. "please, daddies."

A body draped over him, and Louis could tell by the aggression that it was Marcel. His legs were being lifted into the air, settling on the larger mans shoulders, and his hard cock was sliding between his cheeks. 

"Lou," Marcel's voice was so deep, everything he said sounded like a growl. "Please."

Louis couldn't find his voice, but was able to nod his head repeatedly to show he wanted this. He arched his back, his own cock rubbing against Marcel's stomach. 

Marcel let out a low howl, thrusting until his dick caught on Louis' hole, thrusting in with one quick slide. 

Omega's in heat, or heavily aroused, didn't need much prep. Their body prepared itself to reproduce without any trouble. 

Marcel didn't give Louis a chance to adjust before beginning to fuck into him again. He was going hard enough for the bed to creak, and Louis himself to slide backwards.

Louis could smell Harry and Edward, and knew they were close by. He knew, deep down, that they had previously discussed private moments between them all during the heat, but in this state he took it as an insult. 

He let out a pathetic whine, which Marcel responded with by placing a tight grip on his hips. He was ramming into Louis' prostate, and Louis' legs were tightening around his shoulders in ecstasy. 

He couldn't hear anything else, and the thought of missing mates went to the back of his mind as he came for the first time. 

The cloud around his head cleared enough for him to push at Marcel's chest, and even though he was in a deep state of rut, he pulled out immediately. 

"Baby?" He growled out, looking around. Louis ignored him, pulling at his arm until he laid down on the bed. Louis climbed onto him, legs spread on either side of his hips, and impaled himself on his Alpha's cock immediately. 

"Daddy," Louis whimpered, placing his hands on the mans chest to balance. He began to bounce, mouth gaping open, little grunts being the only thing heard besides skin slapping against skin. 

Marcel's chest vibrated with his constant noise, and the thickening at the base of his cock was beginning to make it hard for Louis to continue to move against him. 

After only a bit more movement from Louis, he was forced to go still. As Marcel's knot burst, Louis came for the second time, letting out a loud moan that neighbors could definitely hear. 

"Oh, daddy," Louis gasped out, trying to settle his breathing. Marcel's knot was huge, and it left Louis completely breathless. With Alpha's like these, he wouldn't be surprised if his heat got fucked out of him sooner than planned. 

"God, baby." Marcel groaned, grip on Louis' waist definitely leaving bruises, "that was fucking fantastic. Fuck."

With the first orgasms out of the way, a bit of fog cleared their heads. They still had a lot to go, but this was a start. 

"Daddy," Louis grinned, grinding his hips down, letting out little gasps at the feeling of his mans knot moving inside of him. "you fucked me good."

"Funs not over yet, baby doll." He winked, hips jolting up, making Louis lose his breath. "We've got plenty more to go."

Louis couldn't help but laugh, feeling his temperature start to rise with the decrease of Marcel's flow of come. "Then let's have some more fun, daddy."


	18. Chapter 18

"Oh, fuck yeah, daddy," Louis groaned out, feeling Edward's teeth graze his neck. Edward had a tight hold on Louis' hair, pulling back as he pounded into him from behind. 

It was day three, and Louis could feel his head becoming clearer. He had spent the first two days with Marcel at his beck and call, the Alpha trying to fuck his way out of his rut. 

Now, he was downstairs passed out on the couch with Edward pleasuring Louis. 

"Daddy, please bite me." Louis gasped. "I need you to bite me daddy."

"Not yet, princess." Edward growled, feeling his knot begin to form. They had all agreed that'd it'd be best to wait until after Louis was out of Heat to mark him. They wanted it to be special, and they planned to make it a big deal. 

Louis whimpered at that, head hanging as Edward relaxed his grip on the Omega's hair. He placed both large paws on his tiny waist, thrusting hard and fast to chase his orgasm.

Louis let out a scream, voice hoarse from all of the noise he's been making. Edward's knot was formed, and the man kept moving as he began coming. 

"Daddy, 's good." He mumbled into the pillow he fell into. Edward was still trying to catch his breath, rubbing circles into the boys sides.

"Yeah, princess?" The man grunted, bending carefully in order to press kisses down the small boys spine. "You love getting fucked, don't you?"

Louis hummed in response, exhaustion catching up with him. He was so hot and he needed to cool down, but he was also just as tired. 

It was common for Omega's to hide away and sleep for up to two or three days after a Heat. Sometimes, during a Heat, an Omega wouldn't get any sleep whatsoever. 

Once Edward's knot softened, he slipped out and stuck his fingers into the Omega's hole in order to keep the come from slipping out. He moved them slowly, making Louis moan in response.

"How do you feel, princess?" He questioned. Louis hummed, unable to form anything coherent. He was hungry though, and he tried to explain that by moving the mans free hand to his stomach. "You hungry?"

Edward called out for Harry, who was quick to race up the stairs and walk into the guest bedroom they moved into. Marcel was so aggressive he almost tore their bedroom apart. 

Harry's eyes were dark as he looked at the scene in front of him, hard cock being shown off from how tight his jeans were. 

"You can have your turn, brother." Edward announced, sitting up. "I'm going to clean up, and then get him food. Take care of him."

With that, he placed a kiss to Louis' bitten red lips and walked out of the room. Harry quickly took off his clothing, crawling into bed and pulling a pliant Louis into his arms. 

"Hi, kitten." He hummed, rubbing Louis' sides. The Omega cooed in response, crawling onto the mans chest and straddling him. Louis rocked down on the mans groin, moaning loudly. 

Harry growled in response, gripping at the base of his cock and leading it into the boy's hole. He groaned as he felt Louis' tight heat around him, and rocked up so he was swallowed up completely. 

Louis was pliant on his chest, biting at his index finger as Harry fucked into him fast and hard. He was too tired to do much else, but he needed all his Alpha's knots.

Once Harry came, Louis could feel the last of his Heat wash off him in waves. He no longer felt that he needed dick to survive, but instead really wanted some food and a bath. 

"How do you feel, kitten? You with me?" Harry wrapped his arms around the Omega's little waist and bent to kiss the top of his sweaty head. 

"Yeah, daddy. I feel good." Louis managed to moan out. His voice was raspy and weak, probably from the fact that he was using it to its full extent the past couple of days. 

Edward popped into the bedroom then, holding a tray with what looked like soup, some bread, and water on top. 

"The best." Louis cleared his throat, beaming up at the man. He responded with a grin and a wink, sitting next to the couple still tied together. 

Once Harry's knot went down, Louis sat up and cringed at his bloated stomach and leaking hole. "I'm going to take a shower, daddy's." 

"I'll go with you, darling." Harry hummed, sitting up with the boy still straddling him. He wrapped Louis' legs around his waist and stood up, Louis squealing excitedly as he was carried to the adjoining bathroom. 

"I'll put the food on the bedside, baby!" Edward called from behind them. "I'm gonna check on Marcel."

Louis shouted an affirmative, giggling when Harry attempted to multitask with turning the shower on and keeping a hold on the Omega. 

Once the water was turned on and the temperature was checked, Harry placed Louis on his feet inside. They huddled together under the shower, Harry playfully nipping at his neck. 

"I can't wait to be mated to you three." Louis sighed, content. He washed his hair and body, then went ahead with washing Harry's as well. The Alpha had to bend at the knees for him to reach, but the smile on Louis' face was worth the uncomfortable position. 

Once they got out of the shower, the couple quickly got dressed and ate. The food settled, still warm, in Louis' tummy, making him feel comfortable and sated. His lower half had a familiar ache, but he loved it. He felt connected to his Alpha's still. 

It would feel even better once he had their bites on his neck.


	19. Chapter 19

Louis sighed loudly from his spot on Harry's lap, annoyed when he didn't get an immediate response. 

The man was too busy texting someone, the phone just enough out of reach for Louis not to be able to see the screen. It was bugging the Omega to no end. 

"Who're you texting?" Louis scowled, finally over trying to hide his attitude. "Pay attention to me." The phone immediately was set down on the coffee table, and Harry moved Louis so he was straddling the mans waist. 

"Sorry, kitten." Harry cooed, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "What's wrong?"

"Who were you texting?" Louis repeated with a raised brow. "I'd like to know."

"It's not important, Lou." Harry chuckles, shaking his head. "I promise."

Louis rolled his eyes at the answer, and whimpered when he got a pinch on the thigh in response. 

"Kitten, what's wrong?" He raised an eyebrow down at the Omega, and watched as Louis shrugged and hopped off his lap. 

"Nothing. I'm going to go cook dinner."

 

-

 

"He's been acting strange since he got out of his Heat." Edward sighed, rubbing at his temples. Marcel was frowning from across the desk, furrow in his eyebrows showing that he was just as confused by the situation. 

They had received texts from Harry explaining that Louis was acting moody and withdrawn all day, and both Alpha's agreed that the attitude change wasn't anything new this week. 

"It's not like he's pregnant, we haven't even marked him yet." Marcel's eyes widened. "Wait, fuck."

"What?" Edward questioned, watching as his brother ran a hand through his hair. 

Marcel groaned, "we haven't marked him yet. We just helped him through a Heat, which we weren't prepared for, he helped me get through my rut, and we have gone back to normal as if nothing happened."

"Louis is thinking that he's just another Omega." Edward kicked out of the leg of the table in front of him. "Fuck. We're scum."

"We didn't even give him any aftercare, we went straight to work afterwords." Marcel pulled at his wavy hair. "We're the worst Alpha's in the world."

"How are we going to fix this?" Edward's tone surprised Marcel, but he tried not to let it show. His brother was in love with Louis, and it was evident in everything he did. 

But, it was the same for Marcel and Harry as well. No one had the balls to say it yet, but the three of them knew exactly how the other felt. 

"I think I have an idea."

 

-

 

Louis sighed, for probably the hundredth time that day, as he walked up the stairs and into the bedroom. He had finished cooking, had eaten a bit, and snuck passed Harry who was still typing away at his phone so that he could go to bed. 

He was drained. His inner Omega was confused and sad, constantly whimpering for a mate. 

Louis had let each of the boys knot him, and now there was nothing. No talk about mating, not even a romantic gesture after the fact. 

It was all pretty exhausting. Omega's thrive on attention, and to not receive it when they need it most, is heartbreaking. 

Once he got to the room, he slipped inside and closed the door, turning off the lights and shutting the blinds. 

He would sleep until the morning, and go through the motions once more, unconsciously hoping for some sort of special attention from his---the--- Alpha's. 

 

-

 

When Edward and Marcel returned home, they were upset to hear that Louis was already in bed. 

It was only seven in the afternoon, so it was strange that the Omega would put himself to bed so early. 

It just proved to them that something was definitely wrong. 

"We have to fix this." Harry groaned as he spread himself out on the couch. "I hate us."

"We hate us too, Harry." Marcel huffed, running a hand through his hair. "He's such a good boy, we honestly don't deserve him."

"Don't say that." Edward snarled, dark look in his eyes. Marcel put his hands in the air innocently, backing off. "He's ours, and that's not going to change. We're going to fix this."

"What's your idea, Marcy?" Harry sighed, burying his face in his hands. His phone sat next to him, and he clicked the power button just so he could see the lock screen. 

It was a picture of Louis, face scrunched up in a grin, and anyone could tell that he was straddling Harry's waist. It was his favorite picture. 

The home screen wasn't as innocent, and he knew right now wasn't the time to look at it. His Omega was upset, he wasn't going to turn himself on and have to deal with that. 

"I know we said we were going to wait a bit, make it more special, but I think the top priority now is mating Louis." Marcel explained. "We can still make it special for him. His Omega feels like our Alphas are just stringing him along. He's probably still hurt over the situation Niall put us in."

"So we're going to Mate him this weekend." Edward stated, finality in his tone. "We're going to get a hotel room, take him out to dinner before, and we're going to mate with him one at a time."

"I have no complaints." Harry raised an eyebrow when his brother's stared him down. "That's all I want. I want everyone to know Louis' mated."

"Alright, then its settled." Marcel had a small smile on his face, mood lifting at the thought of mating his boy. "This weekend."


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little something to lift the tension xxx

Louis groaned, mixture of anger and frustration clear in the sound, as he slammed the knife in his hand so hard it got stuck in the cutting board. 

"You need to stop invading my home when I have a knife in my hand." He didn't even turn around, knowing the blond Omega was in the doorway. He whimpered in shock. 

"Uhhhh," he sounded a bit scared, making Louis roll his eyes. 

"What?" He huffed, turning around and crossing his arms. The boys were all out, Marcel and Edward at work while Harry ran to go get some vegetables for dinner. They were planning a nice dinner and had invited Liam over so they could all be formerly introduced. (Marcel was excited, he liked Liam and had never really had friends besides his brothers. It made Louis's heart explode)

"I'm sorry." Niall coughed, looking severely put out at having to say it. "I shouldn't have said the things I've said to you. Obviously the Triplets are very serious about you."

"Wow, thanks for the sincerity." Louis scoffed. "I don't have time to deal with this right now, please come back another day."

"Why." Niall pouted, taking a seat at the kitchen island. Louis groaned again, this kid did not take a clue. "Is something happening?"

"My Alpha's and I are having a nice meal together tonight, thank you." Louis growled, sound soft and not as menacing as he thought he was. 

"Okay, wow, you're so cute." Niall' eyes widened, blush on his cheeks. Louis' jaw dropped in shock, not sure at all what this kids game was. "I can totally see why the boys would like you. You're perfect."

"Uhhh," it was Louis' turn to stutter. "Thanks?"

"You're welcome." Niall checked his phone. "So, what's for dinner?"

"Um," Louis was so confused. "What?"

"I told Harry we made up and he said that's perfect because you were having a friend over and I could stay too." He shrugged. Louis was about to pop a blood vessel. "I'm so happy we're going to be best friends."

The blond was grinning ear to ear, and it made Louis a bit uneasy. He picked up the knife once more, moving so that he was facing the strange Omega while he continued cutting vegetables. 

"So, what were you saying was for dinner?"

 

-

 

"Okay, what the fuck!" Louis hissed at Harry once he was finally able to corner him. He had left Niall in the kitchen, and took the knife with him. 

"What?" Harry seemed genuinely confused, which gave Louis a migraine. These fucking brothers, honestly. 

"Why in the world would you invite that Omega to eat with us?" Louis' eyes were slits, a startling red flashing in them. 

Harry didn't answer, and when Louis went to yell once more, groaned in frustration instead. 

The Alpha was rock hard against his thigh. 

"I hate you." Louis hissed. To think, today had started so peacefully. 

"God, you're so sexy." Harry's pupil were blown. "Can we have a quickie?"

"No, because there's a psychotic Omega in the kitchen, who has been flirting with me since he got here!" Louis stabbed the knife into the wall, and Harry didn't even flinch. His cöck twitched in interest instead. "You are hopeless, Harry Styles."

"I'm sorry baby, but you are the hottest thing I've ever seen." Harry looked as if he was in pain. "Can we please have a quickie? I can't function properly right now."

Louis growled, foot tapping impatiently on the floor before he finally gave up and heaved a sigh. "Fine, hurry up."

Harry squealed in excitement, grabbing Louis by the waist and carrying him to the bathroom that was directly next to them in the hallway. Once the door was slammed shut, he was quick to turn Louis around and pull down the boys yoga pants. 

"It should be illegal for you to wear these." Harry's voice was raspy and deeper than usual, turning Louis on. "I have to force myself not to pop a boner just watching you walk around."

"Be quiet and fuck me already." Louis arched his back, making Harry howl. He could hear the sound of a belt unbuckling, and the Alpha's hands grabbing Louis' hips so hard he wouldn't be surprised if there was bruising. 

Harry didn't give Louis any chance to get used to the feeling of his cock deep inside him, thrusting hard and fast as soon as he got balls deep into the boy. 

"I can't get enough of you." Harry moaned out, making Louis' inner Omega keen. He needed this attention after all of his self doubt as of late. He needed his Alpha's to keep their hands on him at all times. He was just so needy for them right now. 

Harry came quickly, giving Louis two orgasms that made the small boy weak in the knees. 

Once he was done, he quickly grabbed a plug and placed it inside the panting Omega, before slipping his yoga pants back up and turning him around to give him a quick cuddle. 

"Carry me." Louis demanded, voice quiet yet snippy. Harry grinned at the sound, pressing a kiss to the boy's forehead before carrying him back downstairs to the kitchen. 

Marcel and Edward were there with Niall, and they were pouting sadly when the couple entered. 

"No fair." Edward grumbled. 

"Wow, he smells so good." Louis gave the blond an incredulous look. "I want some."

"Hey, watch your mouth." Louis was flushed head to toe, and not only because of his previous romp with the youngest triplet. "I'm not a piece of meat."

"You're so lucky." Niall looked honestly distraught as he looked at Harry. 

A knock on the front door caused a welcome distraction, and the Omega raced to be the one to open it. 

"Liam!" He shouted happily, giving the Alpha a hug. "I haven't seen you in ages."

"Well whose fault is that?" Liam frowned, arms crossed. "Are you gonna help me pay next months rent?"

"Yes, I will." Louis rolled his eyes. Liam grinned at that, making a relieved noise. 

"Great, thank god. So, what's for dinner?" Louis slammed the door behind the man, headache starting to form. This day was a complete disaster. 

But, it simply got worse once Liam entered the kitchen. 

Niall and Liam made eye contact, and it was over. 

Louis' frustrated groaning could be heard two streets over.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now, the moment you've all been waiting for!! xx

"I want you to be the maid of honor." 

Louis groaned, eyes practically rolling to the back of his head. He was trying to pack for the little getaway the boys planned, but the damn Omega wouldn't leave him alone. 

"I even already asked Liam if he'd mind if he ever walked in on us, and he said he wouldn't." Niall giggled. Louis blushed, face heating up as he hid his face in his hands. 

"Niall, who let you in the house?" He whined, throwing another shirt into his duffel. "Don't you dare say that the door was unlocked, either. I triple checked." So that you wouldn't come in, he added in his head. 

"Your hubby, duh." Niall sighed. "It's okay, you're beautiful, I'll be the brains of the relationship."

Louis was ready to pull his hair out.

"Hey kitten, you still packing?" Harry grinned happily as he walked into the room. 

"If you keep letting this Omega into our house, I'm going to stop having sex with you." Harry's eyes practically bulged out of his head, stuttering and stammering. 

"Calm down, baby." Edward sighed from behind Harry, placing a hand on his brothers shoulder as he peaked at the two Omega's inside the room. "Niall means well, stop threatening everyone."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Louis hummed, picture of innocence. "I don't think I've ever seen you before."

"Louis," Edward groaned, facade disappearing. "I'm sorry I've been working so much, but it has to get done."

"Where's Marcel? He's my favorite." Louis ignoring the three pouting males he was surrounded by.

"Stop being mean." Harry whined, snuggling up to the Omega's back. "We're gonna have a good weekend, kitten." 

"I hope so for your sakes." Louis replied with a roll of his eyes. He zipped up the duffel bag, and leaned against Harry's chest. "Okay, so when are we leaving?"

"As soon as we have lunch, we're gonna head out." Harry pressed a kiss to the shoulder Louis' large sweater was revealing, nuzzling into the skin to scent him. 

"Will you stop it you mongrel." Louis sighed, flicking at Harry's ear to get him to stop nibbling at his skin. "You're all animals, I can't handle it."

"On the contrary, you're the only one that can." Edward hummed, bending to press a kiss on the boy's forehead. "Come on, let's go have some lunch."

 

-

 

Louis was startled awake by someone picking him up, whining in confusion. 

"Shh, baby doll. We're at the resort, I'm just walking you up to the room."

"Okay, daddy." Louis yawned, resting his chin on the Alpha's shoulder to look around. 

The hotel was beautiful, and Louis was a bit surprised. He wasn't sure what the reason was behind such an extravagant getaway, but he definitely wasn't complaining. 

Once they got up to the room, Marcel threw Louis onto the bed, watching as the Omega bounced on his back, laughing freely. 

"You dweeb." Louis grinned, rolling his eyes. Marcel returned the smile, crawling up the bed and holding himself above the small boy. 

He began to press kisses along the boys collarbone that was revealed by his large sweater, Louis letting out a pleased noise. 

"Baby doll, we'd like to bond you this weekend." Louis gasped, pulling at Marcel's hair in order to get a good look at his face. 

"What? Are--are you serious?" Louis' heart was jack rabbiting in his chest. He wasn't expecting this at all, when in reality he definitely should've. 

"Of course, sweet." Marcel pressed a soft, chaste kiss to the smaller boy's lips. "I love you, and I want to be bonded to you forever."

Louis had tears welling up in his eyes, and instead of replying, he pulled the man closer to him. He attacked his lips in a biting kiss, moaning and scratching at his back in an attempt to get the man closer to him. 

Marcel pulled off his shirt, and Louis' shirt was quick to follow. Once they were both completely naked, Marcel took his time to look over his Omega's body. 

"You're stunning." Marcel's voice was practically a growl, Louis flushing and cock twitching at the realization that the man was having an internal struggle with his inner Alpha.

The fact that Marcel couldn't control his Alpha instincts in a moment like this was so arousing and special to Louis. The triplet let himself go, and stopped controlling himself around Louis. That was a level of trust that took a much longer period to reveal. 

But, it was in their bond. Louis had always felt a special connection with Marcel, that was different from the special connections he had with the other boys. They were all so unique and beautiful in their own way, and it made Louis so happy. And so, so in love with each of them. 

Marcel practically worshipped Louis' body, kissing down his stomach, and spending special time licking and sucking at his thighs. Louis was a whimpering mess from the special treatment, and gasped out when he felt the Alpha's long, thick fingers begin to rub at his hole. 

"I love you, baby doll." Marcel hummed as he slipped a finger into him. He leaned up, pressing a few chaste and affectionate kisses to his lips. "You're my sunshine."

"I---" Louis let out a loud whine as he felt Marcel slip in another finger, rubbing at his spot. "God, Marcy, I love you so much."

Once Louis blurted the words out, Marcel completely lost track of what he was doing. He pulled his fingers out, receiving a whine from Louis, and readied himself to push into the small Omega. 

Before he did anything more, he pulled Louis into a messy kiss, biting and licking into each other's mouths. 

Louis moaned into the kiss as he felt Marcel's cock start to breach him. His hole opened for him, so turned on that his body was preparing itself to be fucked by an Alpha. 

Once Marcel's balls hit Louis' bum, he pulled away from the kiss and slid his hands to the boys tiny waist, holding tight enough to bruise before he began thrusting in and out of him. 

Louis let out a shout at the force, little 'uhs' falling from his lips uncontrollably as he began to slide up the bed, Marcel making sure they were always as close as possible. 

"Oh, daddy," Louis whimpered as the Alpha began pounding at his prostate, back arching in pleasure. Marcel's only response was a deep growl, and the next moment, Louis could feel the mans teeth grazing his neck. "Bite me, daddy. Make me yours."

"Always mine, baby doll." Marcel responded, voice hoarse and gravely, before he bit down on the skin of Louis' neck. 

They both came immediately, Marcel's knot popping and locking them together. The feeling of being bonded was nothing Louis or Marcel could have ever imagined. The love the two had for each other, seemed to encompass everything. 

"I love you, I love you, I love you." Louis mumbled, eyes closed and legs wrapped around Marcel.

"You're mine forever, baby doll."

 

-

 

Louis was awoken to the smell of food, and a body rolling on top of his. 

He whimpered, confused, and rubbed at his eyes. "Come on, kitten, it's okay. It's just me."

"Hi daddy." Louis mumbled, opening his eyes to see a happy Harry holding himself above him. 

"Marcel's bite looks gorgeous." Harry announced, staring at the pristine bond mark on the left side of Louis' neck, high enough that everyone could see it. 

"Are--- are you gonna bond me too, daddy?" Louis was blushing from his face and down his neck, not sure what answer he would get. 

"If you'd let me, baby, I'd love to mark you as mine." Harry's eyes were wide and earnest, and it made Louis smile. The Omega wrapped his arms around the mans neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss. 

"But first, babe, you need to eat and get some energy." Harry rolled away, and a tray replaced him. It looked like a turkey club with extra avocado, which made Louis smile. His man knew what he liked. 

"Thanks daddy." Louis puckered his lips, and Harry was quick to press their lips together for a chaste kiss. "Where's Eddy and Marcy?"

"We got two rooms for today." Harry explained, pointing at a door on the other side of the room, next to the bathroom. "It's adjoining. We wanted us all to have our own time with you when we bond. We'll all be together again tomorrow."

Louis could feel affection swimming through his bond with Marcel, and made sure to send the same feelings back to him. He was aware of how much he missed the two boys in the other room, but right now, he was happy to have some one on one time with each of them. This was special, and it called for things to be seriously accounted for. Everything would be back to normal once there was three bite marks on Louis' body. 

"Marcel's very traditional, that's why he bit you on the neck." Harry hummed quietly, watching Louis eat. "I know where I want to mark you. I still don't know where Edward will mark you, but I'm sure it will be ridiculous."

Louis giggled, nodding his head. Knowing Edward, he'd probably bite him on his bum or something. "He'd probably bite me on my bum." Louis voiced his thoughts. 

"Hmm, now there's a thought." Louis giggled at Harry's mischievous smirk, pushing the tray of his scraps away. "All done, Lou?"

"Yeah, daddy, I'm all done." Louis was pliant and bashful now, looking up at Harry through his eyelashes. Now that he knew what was going on, he wasn't sure how to act.

"Don't be shy, darling." Harry's voice wasn't anything more than a whisper as he pressed their foreheads together, hand coming up to caress Louis' cheek. "You're all I need."

"I love you." Louis' voice was hushed to match Harry's. 

"As I love you, my baby." Harry smiled, soft, pressing the Omega close to him in order to connect their lips. Louis responded by crawling into his lap, grinding down on the mans groin. 

From Louis' movements, the white quilt was discarded, revealing his naked body in Harry's lap. Harry groaned at the sight, biting at Louis' bottom lip and cupping his bum. 

"The things you do to me, kitten." Harry groaned, grinding up against the small boy. Louis whined at the feeling, reaching down between them to undo the mans pants. 

Once they were unzipped, Harry was quick to kick them off and remove his shirt as well. Once he was naked, Louis immediately moved to get back into his lap, rubbing at his muscled body. 

"Daddy," Louis pouted, rolling his hips. His bum ground against Harry's rapidly fattening cock, making him let out groans of pleasure. "please, fuck me."

Harry pulled him into another messy kiss, one of his hands resting on the small boy's hip while the other went to move his dick in a way to push at Louis' already open, wet hole. 

Louis moaned loudly as he sunk down onto Harry's lap, his fat cock filling him to the brim. "Daddy."

"I'm here, kitten." Harry cooed, jaw clenched as he gave little thrusts into Louis. The smaller boy responded by resting his feet on the bed on either side of Harry, and began to raise himself up and down on the Alpha. He whined at the feeling, Harry hitting his prostate at every thrust. 

Harry was kissing at Louis' throat, grip tight on Louis' sides as he helped the boy move up and down on his cock. "I'm gonna bite you, baby. Gonna bite you right on your throat where everyone can see it."

Louis gasped at the mans words, sweat dripping from his forehead as he bounced in his lap. Bonding on someone's throats was dangerous, but was considered one of the most intimate places to bite. Harry just better be damn careful where he puts his teeth. 

Louis could feel the base of the mans cock getting larger, and he knew he was going to pop his knot soon. Louis himself was at the brink of what he knew was going to be an intense orgasm. 

With no further warning, Harry bit across Louis' throat, right above his Adam's apple. The bite brought them both over the edge, and Harry was licking and sucking on the mark as soon as he was finished with the puncture. 

"Stunning, my baby Lou." Harry grinned, kissing the mark once more before looking up at the boy, running a hand through his sweat damp hair. "I love you."

"I love you too, Alpha." Louis grinned happily, exhausted once again. He was almost complete. He just needed his last daddy to bond him. 

 

-

 

Louis watched as Harry slipped on his boxer briefs, running a hand through his hair, before turning back to Louis. 

"Send my Eddy in now, please." Louis hummed, sprawled across the bed. Harry had cleaned him up a bit, but Louis knew he'd make Edward shower with him once they were finished. 

"Of course, kitten." Harry bent to press their lips together one last time. "I'll see you later, ok?"

"Ok, daddy. Night." Louis watched as the Alpha opened the door, and before he could even walk through it, Edward walked through and went straight toward him. 

Harry chuckled at his older brothers impatience, walking into the other room and shutting the door behind him. 

"Eddy," Louis beamed, siting up on the bed. His bum ached, and his thighs were sore, but he was just so happy to see the man. He felt like he hadn't seen him in days. 

"Hey, princess." Edward had a small smile on his face as he sat on the edge of the bed. Louis crawled toward him, head held high in order to show off his bond marks. "Let me guess, Harry was the one to bite you here?" He touched he sensitive mark, making Louis release a surprised hiss. 

"Yes," Louis giggled once he recovered. "Where are you gonna bite me, daddy?"

Edward smirked at the question, and instead of answering, pushed at the boy's chest until he laid on his back. "Where do you think I'm gonna bite you?"

"Are you gonna bite my bum?" Louis raised an eyebrow, huffing as the man did nothing but stare at his naked form. 

"Don't ask questions you know the answer to, princess." Edward grinned, making Louis release a giggle. 

"Daddy, are you really?" He couldn't help but smile, amused, as the man began pressing kisses up his legs, stopping to suck a mark on his thighs. 

"Or maybe right here?" Louis gasped as the man pressed against the bruise he just created. "Or here?" Edward questioned as he licked where Louis' thigh met his groin. 

Louis was getting wetter and wetter at the mans intimacy, wanting to wrap his legs around his Alpha's head in order to keep the man between his thighs. 

"Where do you want it princess?" Edward hummed, kissing his perineum. Louis whined at the feeling, it felt so good but wasn't enough at all. 

"Wherever you want it, daddy." Louis breathed out, inner Omega threatening to come out from his touches. 

"That's right, my love." Edward nodded his head in approval, manhandling the boy until he was laying on his stomach. He groaned at the sight of his boys wet arse, crack glistening from his slick that was dripping down his thighs. 

Edward pulled his cheeks apart, and moved to lick at the boy's hole, moaning at the taste. 

Louis was wrecked at the feeling, trying to control himself so he didn't push against his Alpha. He didn't want to be greedy, he wanted to be so good for him tonight. 

Edward ate him out until Louis was at the brink of coming again, before pulling away, lower half of his face wet and glistening. He didn't give Louis any warning, hearing the boys pathetic whine at the man not licking at him anymore, before he pressed a kiss to the boys right cheek, and then biting down. 

Louis came with a cry of Edward's name, finally feeling the last link go into place. He was now bonded to all three of his boys. 

Edward didn't stop there as he licked and kissed at the mark, then plunged two fingers into Louis. 

Louis gasped, oversensitive and feeling needy. "Daddy," he whimpered, hands making grabbing motions as he tried to awkwardly reach for the man. "wanna see you."

"Ok, princess." Edward knew he'd never be able to say no to the boy again. He was careful when he flipped the boy over this time, hyper aware of the sensitivity the boy must've been feeling. "Can I fuck you, darling?"

Louis was flushed and breathing heavy, but nodded his head to give permission. Edward didn't waste any time, then, letting the boy wrap his legs around his waist as he guided himself into Louis. 

Edward groaned lowly at the feeling, rubbing at Louis' hip bones in order to soothe him. Once Louis gave him the okay, he started to thrust into him, short and careful thrusts that felt a lot more like making love than a simple fuck.

When Edward came, his knot caused Louis to have another orgasm, and the older man made sure to cuddle the boy close to him as they were locked together. 

"I love you." Edward whispered, quiet in the dark room. 

"I love you too." Louis whispered back.


	22. Chapter 22

Louis was in complete, utter bliss. 

After hiding away for a weekend with his three mates, they were now back in their own home, where they had already christened every room with their new bonds. 

The Omega was now resting in the living room, ear pressed against Marcel's chest as he listened to the heartbeat of his sweet Alpha. 

The man was in and out of sleep, his heartbeat slow and steady. They had previously been making out on the couch, but they were both too tired to do anything more than that. 

Edward had gone into work, not being able to call out as his younger brother did, and Harry was in the kitchen cooking them all dinner. 

It was sweet and domestic in a way that Louis never knew he wanted.

Harry entered the living room, clad in only an apron. It made Louis giggle, and at the sound Harry beamed. 

He scooped the Omega off of his sleeping brothers chest, holding him close. "Hi kitten."

"Hi daddy." Louis replied back, voice soft as he nuzzled into the mans neck. Harry let his hands wander on the boy's body, gripping at his full bum. 

Louis whined at the touch, sore and content. 

"Do you think I'm pregnant, daddy?" Louis hummed, honestly curious. Harry's only reply was a whimper, grip tightening. "You want me pregnant with your pups?"

"Yes," Harry's voice was deep and gravely. "I want that so bad, kitten. Want you full of me all the time."

"Full of your brothers too." Louis reminded him, as if Harry could ever forget. It was the hottest thing the Alpha could imagine. "You want me big and pregnant?"

"Gonna be big and pregnant." Harry promised. "Gonna have multiples. Gonna have a baby with all of us."

Louis could sense Harry's Alpha making an appearance, the conversation hitting every primal urge the Alpha has.

"What's going on in here?" The haze that was put over the couple was snapped as Edward made an appearance in the house, looking rugged and sexy in his suit. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Daddy," Louis grinned, sliding down Harry's body to go greet the oldest triplet. The man bent to connect their lips in a kiss, hand moving down his body until he could grip exactly where he knew his mark was. "how was work?"

"I've got a surprise for you three, actually." Edward replied. He looked over at Harry, "Dinner done?"

"Yeah, I'll take it off the warmer and set the table. Lou, would you like to help?"

"Of course." Louis beamed, pressing one more kiss to Edward's lips before jogging into the kitchen with his other lover. 

Edward went towards Marcel who was still snoring on the couch, nudging the man until he woke up. "Oh, hey Eddy." He coughed as he sat up. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes before stretching out. "What's up?"

"Dinners done. Also, I wanted to run something by you quickly." Marcel's expression turned serious in order to match his brothers. "I got a call today from mom."

"Fuck." Marcel groaned, flopping backwards. "What'd she say?"

"Asked how we've been doing, if we've given any thought to her proposition." Edward pursed his lips. "Told her we fell in love and we'd love to bring him home."

"You did what?" Marcel hissed, eyes wide as saucers. "Edward, what the fuck?"

"I know." Edward sighed. "I shouldn't have opened my mouth at all."

"Can we just fly them here?" Marcel's stress was rising, causing his voice to rise with it. "I'm not taking Louis there. I don't want him to hear something ridiculous. We just mated, Edward."

"You know they won't fall for that." Edward sighed. "I fucked up. But it's okay. There's three of us, Marce. We'll just have to make sure one of us is always with him. I won't let anything affect our mating, you should know that."

"I know." Marcel sighed. "Okay. Alright. We'll be fine."

"I just needed the hear that." Edward gave a little half smile. He loosened his tie, and reached down to help his brother up. 

They looked like polar opposites, Marcel shirtless with only a pair of sweatpants on, while Edward looked pristine in his work outfit. 

Both looks made Louis drool, anyways. 

The table was set when they walked in, spaghetti and what seamed to be homemade garlic bread served on four different plates. Harry was already sitting down, heart eyes set on Louis as he cut vegetables for a salad. 

"Is the bread homemade?" Edward's stomach grumbled at the delectable smell. 

"Our pretty housewife made it for us." Marcel giggled, pointing toward Louis. The boy was wearing capri leggings that showed off his fat bum, and a large shirt that looked to be one from Marcel's alma mater. 

Edward went up to him, wrapping his arms around him from behind to watch him as he worked. 

"Not just our pretty housewife, our sexy Omega." The man growled playfully, nipping at his neck. Louis giggled, attempting to shrug the man away. 

"Hey, you, let me get to the table. I'm hungry." Louis hummed. Edward chuckled as he released the boy, watching as his hips swung on his way to the table. 

Once they were all seated and eating, Louis perked up. "Hey, what's the surprise?"

"Oh," Edward coughed, making eye contact with Marcel. The younger triplet rolled his eyes in response. "we're going to be flying over to California in a few days to spend some time with family."

Harry gasped, obviously excited. "Since when? I didn't realize this was a thing."

"I talked to mom today." Edward took a large gulp of his scotch. Louis narrowed his eyes at that, knowing there was more to this. He just didn't understand why Harry seemed to be the only one excited to visit home. 

 

-

 

Louis managed to corner Edward in his study later on. 

Marcel was in the shower and Harry was already in bed, Edward excusing himself in order to get a few last minute things done before work in the morning. 

"I feel like something is being hidden from me." Louis pouted as he sat on the mans lap. 

He had changed out of his suit, now looking comfortable in only a pair of tight briefs and a white tshirt. "What?"

"Why aren't you and Marcel as happy as Harry about going home?" Louis questioned. Edward sighed, rubbing at the soft skin of Louis' thigh.

"It's a long story, darling, not worth your trouble." Edward pressed a kiss on the boy's lips when he saw him start to complain. "Just some old family issues. Harry's too kind, likes to see the best in everyone, which is why he doesn't let the tension get to him."

"My silly boys." Louis smiled, giving him one last kiss. "Okay, don't stay in here too long. I'd like to snuggle." Edward chuckled, nodding his head. 

"I'll be there in a bit, princess. Love you." Louis gave him a fond look. 

"Love you too, daddy."


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short lil chappy

"Do you think I'm pregnant yet?"

"Jesus, Louis." Marcel's face was beet red, stumbling a bit as he packed his suitcase. "You can't just say stuff like that out of no where."

"Why not?" Louis was honestly confused as he lounged on the bed. 

"You know that gets us hot and bothered." Marcel was still flushed down his neck. "We want you pregnant more than you want to even be pregnant, I think."

"Oh," Louis giggled, surprised at the admission. "I didn't know that, actually. Thank you for that."

"No problem." Marcel gave him a shy smile. "Do you want me to pack for you, baby doll?"

"No, daddy." Louis shook his head. "I'm just waiting for the last wash to go through. Don't close your suitcase because a couple shirts from our holiday are still in there."

"Oh, thank you." Marcel looked sappy, making Louis blush. "Such a good Omega, aren't you?"

Louis became bashful immediately, always prone to melting into a puddle when it came to compliments on his Omega. 

He slid off the bed and crawled towards the Alpha, pressing kisses to his jaw. "Love you."

"As I love you, pretty baby."

 

-

 

"Have you ever been on a plane before?" Edward questioned, arm wrapped tight around Louis. The small boy seemed apprehensive as they walked over to the jet they had gotten for their business. 

"No." Louis bit his lip. "I've never been out of Washington."

"Really?" Edward hummed, seemingly displeased with that. "We'll have to take a lot more vacations then." Louis shook his head in response, fond over his ridiculous Alpha. 

Harry raced into the jet, the man being uncontrollably giddy all morning. He was obviously very excited to see his family, and be in his hometown. 

Marcel was talking to someone a few steps ahead of them, watching as an attendant placed their luggage into the plane. 

"Princess, I want to talk to you quickly." Edward cleared his throat. The couple stopped in the middle of the runway, Louis looking up at the man. "There's going to be a lot of craziness once we get home. I want you to always be with one of us, okay? It won't make much sense, but I promise that we will explain everything once we know how too."

Louis furrowed his eyebrows, slight frown on his face. "Okay, daddy. Just promise you won't keep this to yourself for much longer."

"I promise." Edward bent to press a kiss to the boy's lips. "I love you, darling."

"I love you too, my big bad Alpha."

 

-

 

The flight went by quickly for Louis, between hearing Harry tell him cute stories of the Triplets childhood, and being led to and from the small airplane bathroom by an aggressive Edward. 

It worried Louis that Edward was this riled up about going home. Marcel was anxious as well, constantly biting at his finger nails and fidgeting in his seat. 

Once they landed, the four were quick to gather their belongings they had with them and were shown off the jet, their luggage getting packed into a black SUV that was waiting for them outside. 

"Are we staying with your family?" Louis questioned Marcel, leaning against his tall and lean body. The man slid an arm around his waist, sighing. 

"I'm not sure. I'm positive our family will convince us to stay at least one night at home, but depending on how that works out is if we'll continue our stay at a hotel or not." They we're only staying for a couple of days, so it wasn't a big deal where they ended up to Louis. As long as his men were comfortable, he didn't care. 

They all piled into the SUV after double checking that they had all of their things, and the driver set out towards the Styles house. Louis was biting at his lip the whole time. 

"So, is it just your parents?" Louis questioned. 

"We have an older brother and younger sister, either could be there." Marcel replied, clearing his throat as he nervously looked at his brothers. 

Harry was finally quiet, subdued as he looked out the window, and Edward simply rolled his eyes. "Our older brother is a shit head, Louis." He looked over at Louis, grabbing his hand over his littlest brother and locking eyes with him. "You will not be by yourself with him at anytime. If he says anything I need you to tell me immediately."

Louis wasn't sure he liked that. "What about your sister? What's she like?"

"Gemma is a little out there." Harry spoke this time, small smile on his face. "She's more like me than anything. I think she'll love you."

"What about your parents? Will they like me?" Louis purred, moving to press a kiss to the man who was sitting in the front passenger seat. The driver in the seat next to him didn't seem at all phased. 

"They'll adore you, or we'll leave." Harry spoke, voice rough. It startled Louis, the determined and almost angry tone. 

What was Louis walking into?


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are... all caught up to Wattpad. Updates probably won't be as fast, but they'll definitely still be coming. Xxxx

The mansion the mated pair drove up to made Louis' jaw drop. 

He was used to extravagance, the boy's had an overly large home and they spoiled him to no end. He had no idea what their income was, but he knew their salary had to be ridiculously high to afford their lifestyles. 

This, he wasn't expecting though. 

As the car pulled into the large driveway, they parked right in front of a large set of steps that led into the gorgeous home. The large doors were wide open and a woman dressed in a beautiful sun dress was standing in front of them. 

"Is that your mother?" Louis questioned as the boy's began to unbuckle their seat belts. 

"Yes, darling." Edward sighed. Harry bolted out of the car and jogged up the steps, pulling the woman into a bear hug. Marcel and Edward watched the scene with distasteful expressions. 

"She's very pretty." Louis announced. "You lot look like her." 

"Thanks, baby doll." Marcel took a deep breath before opening his own door, and stepping out of the large SUV. Edward helped Louis out behind him, and the trio walked toward Harry and their mother. 

"Well, it's lovely to see you two." She had an almost sad look in her eyes as the boy's kept their distance, Harry the only one standing by her. She let her eyes fall in Louis. "You've certainly picked a pretty one, haven't you?"

Edward hummed. "Yeah, he's our beautiful little mate." He bent to press a kiss to the Omega's head, winding a protective arm around his waist. "Who's here?"

"Gem and Ben are out in the garden while your father cooks on the grill." Anne replied, blank expression on her face. "We're so excited to see you all."

Marcel grunted in reply, and Harry wrapped an arm around his mothers shoulders to lead her back inside the house. Louis pouted at his back. 

"Ignore him babe, you know how he is." Marcel pulled Louis away from Edward in order to press a kiss to the boy's lips. "He'll be all over you in a few minutes."

"I know, I'm just being silly." Louis shrugged his shoulders with a grin. "Come on, let's get going."

 

-

 

Dinner was awkward, to say the least. 

Anne and Des, the Triplets parents, seemed to be holding themselves back the whole time. They were also repeatedly caught trying to corner Edward, which pissed Louis off. Whatever they had to say to his man, they could say to Louis too. 

But, more importantly, the siblings interactions freaked Louis out. Ben was a creep, and Gemma was more mercurial than the triplets were, which is ridiculous.

Harry seemed happy to see Gemma, and so did Edward and Marcel on some level, but all of them besides Gemma steered completely clear of Ben. 

He was attractive, of course. All of the Styles seemed to have that gene, but he was also a bit intimidating. The looks Louis kept noticing from him weren't helping either. 

The whole family was sitting around the dining room table now, everyone picking at their food and talking. It was then that Marcel and Edward were called by Des. 

"Could I speak to the two of you?" He requested, standing from his chair. "In my office?"

Edward huffed under his breath, but nodded. He pressed a kiss to Louis' temple and stood up along with Marcel. "Harry, stay with Louis."

The youngest triplet made a short noise in acknowledgment, still vividly caught in conversation with his mother and sister. Louis hasn't even spoken to him once in the last two hours they were there. 

Not too long after that, Louis grew restless in his chair. He turned to his mate, rolling his eyes when he was only met with his back, attention completely on his mother. It was kind of driving Louis nuts. 

"I'm going to the bathroom." Louis said to him, making an aggravated noise when Harry didn't even acknowledge it. He stood from his chair and stalked away from the dining room, walking back toward the family room they had been in earlier to search for a bathroom. 

When he found the bathroom, he made a face, surprised at the ridiculous amount of decorations in the room. It smelled like rose and pine, and there were fake roses all over the place. 

He quickly peed and got out of the bathroom with a mild headache from the strong smell. He stood in the cold hallway for a minute, taking a deep breath, and was stopped when he went to start walking back to everyone. 

A hand wrapped itself around Louis' bicep and dragged him into a nearby room, Louis only being able to see who the person was when the light in what looked to be an office, was turned on. 

"Louis, right?" The Omega got antsy when he realized it was Ben that had grabbed him. "Hm, you're quite pretty."

"Thanks." Louis mumbled, extremely uncomfortable. "If you'll excuse me, Harry's probably wondering where I am,"

The oldest Styles sibling blocked the door in response, making Louis feel trapped. He hoped that Edward or Marcel could at least feel his anxiety through the bond. 

"Harry hasn't noticed your presence once tonight, so don't be mistaken." Ben chuckled. "He would ditch your whole mating if my family decided you weren't good enough."

"Harry wouldn't do that." But the two were both aware of how long it took for Louis to respond in his defense. "I really should get back."

"I would like to speak with you." Ben rolled his eyes. "Calm down, go ahead and take a seat."

Louis gulped, but followed directions form the smug Alpha. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Are my brothers loyal?" Ben questioned, arching an eyebrow. 

"Uh, yeah." Louis grew defensive. "What're you talking about?"

"Not to you." Ben sighed as if Louis was stupid. "Are they loyal to our family?" He grew incredulous at Louis confused facial expression. "You're kidding me. They haven't told you?"

Louis blushed in embarrassment, narrowing  his eyes. "What to do you mean they haven't told me?"

"Well, there's my answer." Ben snickered, shaking his head. "Guess that's a good thing then. Whatever."

"What?" Louis was so frustrated. "What the fuck are you on about?"

"Louis?" Marcel burst through the door, sending an irritated look Ben's way. "What's going on in here?"

"Nothing, little brother. Just having a chat." Ben rolled his eyes, condescending. He shouldered past Marcel, who growled at his back. 

"Daddy?" Louis called, pouting in his seat. Marcel was immediately distracted, walking toward his little mate. 

"What's wrong, baby? What did he say to you?"

"Nothing, he didn't make much sense." Louis pursed his lips. "Are you guys ever going to tell me what's going on?"

"Not yet, princess." Louis looked toward the doorway, where Edward was slouched against the wall. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Louis sighed. "I'm tired. Where's Harry? I just wanna go to bed."

"Harry is being a dick." Edward scoffed. "Let's go to bed without him."

"Why?" Louis's frowned deepened. 

"He didn't even noticed you left!" Edward shouted, still in shock. The bone headed Alpha also didn't even seem worried in the slightest when Louis was noticed to be missing. Edward hated how brain washing his mother could be. 

"It's fine, Eddy. He's spending time with his mother." Louis defended half heartedly even though it stung to his Omega. "Let's just go to bed."

He wished they had never left their nest.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all will be explained in the next chapter. xx

Louis woke up to a finger running itself up and down the side of his body, naked save for a thong. 

With a quick inhale, Louis is able to figure out that the man in front of him is Edward. 

"Good morning, princess." Edward's voice was still raspy from waking up. 

"Morning, daddy." Louis yawned, letting his eyes blink open to look at him. It's only them in the bed, no sign of Harry or Marcel. "Where's Marcel? Did Harry ever come to bed last night?"

"He went with our mother to a charity luncheon a little bit ago." Edward grunted, obviously displeased. "Marcel just went down to get some breakfast to bring up here."

"Breakfast in bed? Is that allowed?" Louis teased, trying to lessen the tension. Edward bit the bait, grinning in response to his Omega's humor. 

"I know, fun isn't really allowed in this house, is it?" Edward chuckled, rolling over so he was leaning over Louis. 

"I love you." Louis whispered, moving to nudge their foreheads together. "In case you didn't know."

"I love you too, my little minx." Edward grinned as he slapped at the side of Louis' bare thigh. "Do you wake up in the middle of the night to strip or is that something you do when you're unconscious?"

"I usually sleep with clothes," Louis blushed, giggling. Of course his Alpha noticed. "But lately I've just been getting so hot in the middle of the night, I wake up just to take off my pajamas."

"I have no complaints about that." Edward winked, making Louis cackle, kicking at his sides. 

"You dork." Louis grinned, loving the playful mood between them. The opening of the bedroom door interrupted them, and Louis beamed at the sight of Marcel with a large tray of food.

"Hey, baby doll." Marcel grinned, obviously amused by the sight in front of him. "Got you some pancakes."

"Oh," Louis cooed. "My favorite. Thank you, daddy."

"Anything for my Lou." Marcel was radiating the same playful mood Edward was, and it was affecting Louis greatly. All he wanted to do was play with his mates. 

He wished Harry was there. 

"Come on, let's eat." Edward nudged Louis' chin with his head, rolling back over into his own space. Louis moved over to allow Marcel to sit next to him, wanting to be in the middle of the two Alpha's.

As Louis was finishing his food, he felt one of the boys try to slide behind him. He rolled his eyes, and stopped himself from making a snarky comment, instead just moving up in order to let Edward sneak behind him. 

It was then, that Louis realized Edward was even more naked than he was. 

The Alpha was moving his cock head up and down between Louis' cheeks, making the Omega blush and arch his back into the touch. "So that's what kind of morning this is? You want to fuck in one of your moms guest rooms?"

"Wanna fuck you." Marcel hummed from beside the two, pressing a kiss to Louis' jaw. He moved the food tray out of the way before pressing close to him again. "Always look so beautiful in the mornings. All the time, really. It's so hard to hold our Alpha's back."

Louis moaned, bashful all of a sudden, as Marcel sucked kisses into Louis' skin and Edward rubbed at Louis' already leaking hole through the line of his thong. 

The morning had taken a sudden turn that Louis didn't expect, but he was completely alright with. 

Marcel pushed Louis back so that he was laying against Edward, and moved to lay between Louis' spread legs. He pulled down the only clothing Louis had on, and threw them behind him as he eyed Louis up and down. 

The lustful gaze made Louis squirm, coincidentally moving his bum over Edward's hard on. "Shit," He hissed in Louis' hair, obviously not expecting it. 

He took his revenge by nudging his middle finger into Louis' wet hole, Louis whimpering in response to the breach. Edward smirked at the sound, fingering the boy for pleasure and not for the sole purpose in opening him up. 

Louis loved getting fingered, and Edward was so good at it. It was as if Edward loved doing it just as much as Louis enjoyed receiving. There's been so many intense orgasms that Louis' had, that had been the result of Edward just stuffing a few fingers in him. 

The room was completely silent, the only sounds being Louis' moans and the squelch of his slick lower body. 

"C'n I fuck you, Lou?" Marcel whined in his ear, voice rough and needy. "Please, baby?"

"Yeah," Louis gasped out, arching his back as Edward rubbed at his prostate. "fuck me, Alpha."

Marcel whined, desperate, in response to the name. He moved clumsily, grabbing at Louis' hips and pulling him down the bed, away from Edward. 

"Watch it." Edward growled, Marcel having jostled his fingers out of Louis' hole, the Omega whimpering from the rushed action. 

Marcel didn't reply to the warning, instead moving Louis legs to around his hips, and moving desperately to thrust into his hole. 

Louis cursed as Marcel thrusted to the hilt in one move, moving his hands to try to grasp something. 

Edward moved so that the boy could hold his hands, eyes black with lust as he watched the sight in front of him. 

Marcel was manic and out of control as he fucked Louis, obviously close to knotting. Louis looked far gone as well, and Edward thought with a twitch of his own dick that the Omega would probably come as soon as Marcel's knot popped. 

His theory was proved to be correct as Edward watched his little brother pop his knot, grunting loudly, and Louis responding with a breathy moan and coming. 

It was a beautiful thing to watch, just how primal the two always got with each other. It's like they were obsessed with claiming each other. 

Whenever Louis left Marcel after being intimate, Louis always reeked of Marcel. It was as if Marcel's only goal was to get Louis to smell completely claimed. 

Which, maybe it was. 

Edward's hand reached down and began tugging at his own cock, coming quickly and messily into his own palm. 

Once he caught his breath, he got up from the bed and chuckled at the sight that was his mate and brother. 

Louis had Marcel wrapped up in his arms, the Omega clinging to the man with his whole body as Marcel rested on his chest. 

They were quite the pair. 

Edward nudged them to the bathroom once he watched his brothers knot go down and slip out of Louis. "Go shower, I'm gonna change the sheets."

Louis pressed a kiss to Edward's lips before listening, a dazed Marcel following after him. 

Edward chuckled, making quick work of ripping off the bed sheets and putting them in the hamper, then grabbing the back up sheets out of the linen closet and setting them up on the bed. 

By the time he was done, he could hear the shower turn off. He grabbed two towels, knowing the couple had forgotten to, and greeted them at the bathroom door. 

"Thanks Eddy." Louis grinned. "What a cool guy."

"Cool guy? What?" Edward made a face. Louis laughed in response, walking past him and dying his hair before jumping into the bed. 

"Bring me a shirt and panties, please." Louis requested, voice muffled into the grey, fluffy sheets. 

Marcel went to grab a tshirt of his, them all knowing Louis enjoyed the soft Cotten of his overwashed college shirts most. Edward went to pick out a pair of underwear, stumped at the decision. His Omega had so many and Edward wanted to see him wear them all. 

He grabbed a pair of completely lace pink panties, and handed them to Louis who was already semi clothed in Marcel's shirt. The boy gave him a messy kiss as thanks, slipping them up his soft, hairless legs. 

"Alright, baby," Edward sighed. "We're gonna have that talk now."

Louis tensed, before relaxing. He buried himself into the thick comforter on the bed, looking positively tiny. "Okay."

Edward and Marcel shared a look before getting into bed beside him, following him under the covers in order to have some skin to skin contact.

"Baby doll," Marcel cleared his throat. "I want to start by saying this isn't the life we chose. We have successfully been keeping ourselves out of it, Edward even taking on the business side."

"What is it?" Louis sounded honestly confused. 

"Our father is a part of the administration." Marcel blurted out, Edward pursing his lips. "He's a mob boss."


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes!! I posted another fic of mine on here called Heartbeat. It's a vampire AU with Edward/Harry/Louis if you're interested xxx
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this is a sad chapter. Warning for slight past abuse, and past attempted kidnapping. Definitions to the Mafia style terms will be at the bottom.

Louis gave them a funny look. "Ha. Okay."

"Lou," Edward groaned. "we're being serious, here."

"Sure you are, honey." Louis gave him a pat on the cheek. "I believe you."

"Louis," Marcel pouted. This was the last reaction he had expected. 

"I watch mob wives." Louis announced, "do you guys watch it too?"

"Lou," Edward grumbled, giving him a narrow eyed look. "enough."

Louis pursed his lips, looking down at the bedding. He knew something was going on, but a mob boss? The Triplets never said a single thing about having any ties with the fucking mob. 

"Okay," Louis sighed. "what does this mean for us? I don't understand what's going on. If your fathers a mob boss why would we even come here?"

"We have no ties at all with this." Marcel rushed to explain. "We were born into it, yes, but there's nothing we need to worry about. Ben is the underboss of the family, which gives us a way out."

Louis was quiet, and he could tell it was making his Alpha's nervous. He just honestly had no clue how to respond. 

He really just wished they were back home, and never made this trip.

 

-

 

After the talk, Edward left Marcel and Louis to nap. Both Alpha's knew that there was going to have to be a much more in depth conversation about this eventually, but his Omega was already a bit overwhelmed, naturally. 

If someone sprung this kind of thing on him, Edward would be overwhelmed too.

Once he left the room, though, he grew angry. He got a whiff of his youngest brother's scent, which meant he was home and had yet to greet their Omega. 

Edward knew that it wasn't Harry's fault, was their witch of a mothers, but it still pissed him off that this happened every time they came home. 

The Alpha knew how uncomfortable and unsure Louis was in this setting, and he was ready to end their trip early. He wouldn't let his little mate stay in any setting if he was uneasy, not even his childhood home. 

He stomped in the direction of his brother, and grew livid once he saw him. 

"Harry." He barked. The Alpha turned his head away from the girl he was previously talking to, giving his brother a smile. It dropped when he saw Edwards expression. 

Harry excused himself from the conversation and followed Edward out of the room, only for Edward to slam him into the wall.

"What the fuck are you playing at, Harry?" Edward bared his teeth. "Hanging out with some mafia whore? Is this what you thinking of our mating?"

"Edward!" Harry hissed. "Don't talk like that. She's not a whore, and I'm not doing anything wrong. I've been friends with Courtney since we were children."

"She's a mafia whore Harry." Edward spit again. "An empty suit that thinks she's some sort of fucking goumada." 

"What's your issue?" Harry bared his teeth, making Edward shove him back again. 

"Watch your fucking tone with me Harry!" Edward roared. "When was the last time you even talked to your fucking Omega?"

Harry pursed his lips in response, finally showing some sort of emotion. 

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Edward narrowed his eyes. "Were leaving tonight with or without you, fucking dick head."

"Edward," Harry's jaw dropped. "are you serious right now?"

"You're putting our mating in jeopardy for a family that doesn't give a single shit about us!" Edward knew he should quiet down, but he couldn't control himself. "You need to get your fucking priorities straight. Louis is always going to be there, but some mafia sluts and shitty parents aren't going to be once they get what they want."

With that, Edward left the room, feeling exhausted. 

He hoped Harry would make the right decision. 

 

-

 

Louis whined, slapping at the hands that were shaking him awake. "Stop it." He whimpered, rolling over. 

"Kitten, please wake up for me."

Louis let one of his eyes open to look in front of him, seeing a distraught looking Harry in front of him. He immediately sat up in bed, confused. "What's wrong, daddy?"

A look of surprise crossed Harry's face, his face dropping even more afterwards. "I'm the worst."

"What?" Louis's eyes widened, sitting on his knees to press his hands to both sides of his face. "What are you talking about, Harry? What's going on?"

"Nothing, kitten, I'm just the worst Alpha in the world to you." He sighed, burying his face into Louis' neck and wrapping his arms around his waist. "I've treated you like dirt because of my family."

Louis pulled away from the embrace, making a confused face. "What do you mean, because of your family?"

"Lou," Harry's face crumpled, startling a gasp out of his Mate. Louis pulled him close again, rubbing at his back with one hand while he ran another through his hair. "I'm so sorry."

"Daddy," Louis cooed. "you need to relax, you're getting so upset." 

Harry took a few deep breaths of Louis' scent, finding himself calming down almost immediately. He could've damaged this if Edward didn't give him that wake up call. "I have to tell you a story."

Louis frowned, "You don't have to tell me anything, Harry. Only if you're comfortable. I don't want you to feel pressured."

Harry hushed him, shaking his head before moving them so that they were both cuddling on the large bed Louis had been sleeping on. He was thankful that his brothers listened when he asked them to leave. 

"When I was much younger, I did something I shouldn't have." Harry started, staring up at the ceiling as he kept his arms wrapped right around Louis. "I remember being about fourteen, and having walked in on a meeting my father was hosting. No one had noticed me, except this one man. My father considered him a gavone, which is like a word for low life in the mafia."

Louis was paying rapt attention to the man, but frowned at the far off look and tone he had. Where was Harry going with this?

"His name was Nick." Harry made a face as if he swallowed something sour when he said the name. "He was in his early twenties at the time I believe, and he was a creep. It turned out he was unloyal to the family, and he tried to kidnap me."

Louis' heart stopped, moving to hold his Alpha close to him. What was he going to say?

"He drugged me," Harry's breathing grew heavy. "and my mother found me and killed him before he could leave the mansion with me. I to this day don't know what actually happened." Harry's breathing picked up again, and Louis was quick to cover his body with his own, pushing the man toward the mark he left on his body. 

Harry pressed several kisses to it, love radiating through both of them. "My mother saved my life. Edward and Marcel never had an experience like that before, they don't understand how it makes me feel." His voice cracked. 

"My love," Louis sighed, heartbroken. "Oh, my love. I love you, my darling. I love you so much."

"God, I love you." Harry sobbed into his neck. "I don't deserve you, I love you."

"Don't say that," Louis' voice was soft as he pressed kisses to the mans forehead. "I don't deserve a soul like yours. Harry, I will do anything for you. Whatever you need from me, you can take it without even asking." Louis forced himself to keep calm, breathing in and out. 

"Just having you like this," Harry whispered, "is all I'll ever need."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underboss: Next in line for boss, usually a family member of the previous. 
> 
> Empty Suit: Someone with nothing to offer who tries to hang around with mobsters.
> 
> Goumada: Slang for a mafia mistress


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little filler xxx

"Your rut is coming up." Louis sighed out as he ran a hand through Harry's long curls. They had been home for a few days now, but Harry was unbearable with his clingyness ever since they had gotten back. 

Louis didn't say anything, though. He deserved some extra loving after dealing with all of the stress that was meeting the Styles family. 

That night, after listening to Harry's own apology, and having to repeatedly calm down Edward after he had a bit of a show down with his eldest sibling, the foursome had packed up their things and left. 

It seemed to Louis that the boy's all got a sort of closure to their family issues. Harry finally got that story off his chest, Marcel saw that there was no hope for any of his family, and Edward realized that he didn't need anything from them. 

That, Louis thought was most significant. Louis knew on a deeper level that Edward didn't just accidentally force them into visiting their relatives. Louis knew that it had to mean more than that. 

But, whatever Edward needed to see, he saw. And now, Louis was sure that everything was going to be okay. 

"Yeah, any day now." Harry rumbled, face nuzzling into Louis' stomach. "Marcel is out of sync with us, but that's better for you. One less person to worry about."

"I can't imagine. Edward and you are both already so high maintenance." Louis chuckled at Harry's disgruntled expression. "Shut up. You know it's true. All three of you are unbearable."

"But you mated us." Harry smirked, pressing a small kiss to his own mark. "Even have an appointment coming up to see if we knocked you up. You're stuck with us."

Louis blushed, but he was right. Once getting home, Marcel had went ahead and made an appointment with a well known doctor friend of his. They were all a bit jittery at the thought of having a pregnant Mate. 

It was set for next week, as they all knew that between getting home, and the day of the appointment, there would be a day or two where Harry and Edward would be completely dependent on Louis. 

It made Louis a bit nervous, but at the same point, he knew he was damn good at pleasuring his Alpha's. He would make sure that they got through their rut just as nicely as they got him out of his Heat. 

 

-

 

"I understand that you want to be friends and all, but you better leave before my Alpha's get here." Louis sighed. 

The Alpha in front of him gave him a look of confusion. "No, I don't want to be just friends. You smell divine. I came over here to ask if you're feeling concrete in the mating you're a part of."

"You're literally blowing this." Louis rolled his eyes at the man in front of him. He could sense a testosterone ridden Edward walking toward him. "I'm giving you a final chance, buddy."

"What's going on?" Edward rumbled as he finally reached the two. "Who are you?"

Louis gave the Alpha a look, who ignored it. Stupid decision. 

"You need to keep a better eye on your Omega." The Alpha eyed Edward. "He's too attractive to leave out in the open."

"He can do whatever he wants because he has my mark." Edward seethed, arm tight around Louis' waist. "Get the fuck out of here."

"I don't have to do anything." The other Alpha obviously couldn't tell that Edward was nearing his rut, making the already dangerous Alpha that much more hostile. 

Edward sent the man to the floor with one swing. 

"Thank you for coming to my rescue, Eddy." Louis gave the man the most innocent face he could muster. "I don't know what I would've done without you." 

The smug expression and rough slap to his bum made the exaggeration that much better. 

 

-

 

"Please, Louis." Niall poured ridiculously as he kneeled in front of the Omega. "Please."

"Okay, fine." Louis rolled his eyes. "I'm probably not even pregnant though."

The two Omega's were alone in the house, a rare occurrence. Marcel and Edward were both at work while Harry had to go run some errands. Louis woke up not feeling too well, so he decided he'd just stay home. 

Which was obviously a bad decision. It was like Niall had a tracker on them. 

"You're definitely pregnant." Niall inhaled deeply. "You can smell your eggs literally being inseminated. You smell fantastic."

"Niall." Louis blushed, moving the boy's head away from his stomach. "Stop. You're ridiculously inappropriate."

The Omega had been there for about an hour already, and had been trying to convince Louis for the longer portion of that time to let him and Liam join the foursome at their doctors appointment coming up.

"You don't even know." Niall rolled his eyes in what seemed to be exasperation. He stood up from his spot as if nothing happened, brushing off his knees before sitting down in a chair across from Louis. "Are you going to have another heart attack if I'm here when the boy's come home?"

Louis gave him a narrow eyed look, which made the blond wink and blow him a kiss. Which, ugh. Whatever. 

"I didn't have a heart attack, you brat. It's really close to their ruts and I'm feeling a little over protective. Sue me."

"You almost killed me!" Niall scoffed, twinkle in his eye showing that he wasn't all that offended. "If it wasn't so hot, I probably wouldn't come around anymore."

"You are the literal worst." Louis groaned. "Anyways, it shouldn't be surprising that I'm this tense. Edward was ready to attack this guy at the grocery store the other day, and did I tell you about Harry's episode at the boy's job from a couple days ago? I thought the kid was going to get killed, and he was just an intern there. These guys are ticking fucking time bombs."

Niall cackled at the rant, shaking his head. "They're nuts and I know this, I also know that you have to understand this by now. But don't worry, you're deeply connected to them. You'll be able to manage their ruts well. I mean, didn't you already succeed with Marcel's rut?"

"Yeah, but with Marcel I was in Heat. I was in the same state. What if I can't handle the boys in their Alpha mindsets? They could unmate me." Louis inhaled deeply. 

"Trust me, that's not going to happen." Niall snorted, shaking his head. 

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, I wasn't all that worried anyways." Louis gave the Omega a small smile. "Get out of here, please. Harry will be home any second and I will literally kill you if you even smell my Alpha."

"Okay, fine." Niall stuck out his tongue. "I'll go home to my own Alpha."

"Good," Louis kicked at a leg of the chair he was in. "get out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rut next chapter!!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just posted the chapter of Louis' heat in 3C, and now here is an extra long chapter of Harry and Edward's rut!! Haha xxx

It all came to head when Louis came home from running to the store. 

He hadn't even talked to the Alpha for long. The thing was, Louis had honestly tripped when trying to reach something on a top shelf, and the man had helped him up, then left after Louis said thanks. That was it. They didn't even have a conversation. 

But, the scent must have lingered on him. 

As soon as he walked in the door, he was pressed back up against it, a seething Harry staring down at him. "Where were you?" He growled. 

"At the store." Louis was surprised by the random aggression, grocery bags dropping from his hands and onto the floor. "What's wrong?"

Harry didn't answer, though. There was a deep rumble resonating from his chest, and he gripped Louis' waist tightly before pressing his nose to his bond mark. "Mine." He growled.

"Yeah, daddy, I'm yours." Louis replied softly, beginning to put the pieces together. The scent of the man from the store was setting Harry's rut off. 

Harry humped against Louis' hip, hard cock pressing against Louis in a way that made the Omega gasp. "Need you."

"Okay, daddy, you can have me." Louis moved the man away from his neck, ignoring the snarl that gained him, and pressed their lips together. 

Harry's aggressive growling quieted down, and he moved his hands until they reached Louis' thighs, grabbing them and helping the Omega hop up so that Louis could wrap his legs around him.

Louis did so, and let the Alpha carry him up the stairs and into their bedroom. It was empty, no sign of Edward or Marcel, but Louis didn't have time to question that. Harry needed him now. 

Harry placed Louis onto the bed and immediately began stripping out of his own clothes, Louis doing the same. His slick from being so turned on had probably already ruined his sweatpants, but he'd whine about that later. 

Once they were both naked, Harry's angry red eyes fell back onto the Omega in front of him. Louis bit his lip at the sight, completely turned on by the completely primal attitude his Alpha had. 

Harry rarely ever let his Alpha nature succumb him, and to see it in such an extent was doing wild things to Louis' body. He wanted this man to completely wreck him. 

"Present yourself to me." Harry growled, making Louis whimper. The Omega did so immediately, resting on his hands and knees and arching his back to show the Alpha what he had to offer. 

He didn't have to wait long for the man, as Harry immediately plastered himself to Louis's back. 

He was thrusting against Louis' bum, big cock sliding between his wet cheeks until finally it caught on his hole. There was no warning when the man slid inside, aggressive thrusts beginning immediately. 

"Oh!" Louis cried out, eyes practically rolling to the back of his head in pleasure. Harry wasn't holding himself back at all as he fucked in and out of him, grip bruising on his hips. 

"Mine, mine," Harry was grunting, his voice completely shot as he constantly growled. "Mine." He gripped a hand tight in Louis' hair and shoved his head to the side to expose the small boy's neck. 

He sniffed at it, most likely realizing that it was the side where Marcel's mark was laid, and instead of causing the Omega pain by pressing his teeth into that mark, made a new one on his shoulder. 

He kept his teeth locked onto the skin, and Louis sobbed out in pleasure at the feeling. He had already came, but he knew he was going to just do it again with the way his man kept fucking him. 

Harry's thrusts became shorter and more crazed, and Louis gasped when he felt the base start to fatten up ridiculously. The knot popped inside of him, and immediately began filling Louis up. 

The Omega came for the second time from the feeling, breathing heavily as he let his front half collapse onto the bed. He was exhausted. 

Harry's angry growls were gone now, just releasing a deep purr from his chest to show his contentment in knotting his mate. 

The man maneuvered them until they were more comfortable, with Harry spooning Louis from behind. His hands were gripping Louis' stomach in a way that made the sleepy boy smile. 

Maybe the Alpha hindbrain was revealing something to the both of them. 

 

-

 

The next time Louis woke up, it was to Harry unconsciously humping at him from behind. The mans cock was rock hard, and when Louis turned around in the possessive grip Harry had him wrapped in, the man let out a whimper. 

Louis hummed as he attempted to shake at his Alpha, but he was in a deep sleep. He wasn't really all that surprised, seeing as Harry hadn't been sleeping all that well lately in the first place because of his upcoming rut. 

Louis crawled down the mans body, moving the covers away as he did so. They were both still naked, and Louis licked his lips at the sight of Harry's cock standing tall. 

He gripped at the base, and began to suck on the head immediately. Harry wasn't even awake to enjoy a show, so he'd get on with it in order to make the man come, and maybe he could get some more sleep before Harry woke up and attempted to ravage him again. 

He bobbed his head up and down, throat completely relaxed so that he could swallow around the heavy girth. He matched the movements with his hand, and quickly brought the man to an orgasm without even waking him up. 

Louis swallowed the come, and sat back to wipe at his face. He was sweaty and gross, but he knew this was his duty as the Triplets Omega. They helped him through his own Heat, so he would do whatever needed to get the men through their own rut. 

He was surprised when the bedroom door slammed open, but when he turned around, he took a deep breath. Edward was standing there, and he was completely naked, quickly hardening cock dangling between his legs. 

His eyes were pitch black, and Louis went toward him immediately. "Eddy," he cooed. 

The man didn't reply, too deep in his own Alpha type of subspace, and just picked Louis up and pressed him against the wall. "Oh!" Louis gasped as he felt Edward press into him. 

The man let out a guttural growl as the wet heat surrounded him, and he kept his nose pressed against Louis' pulse point as he fucked into him repeatedly. 

The only noises in the room were those of Louis' gasps and the skin on skin, but he could feel Edward start to slowly lose himself more and more as the rut began to take over completely. 

Suddenly the man moved them, without even taking Louis off of his cock, and pressed the boy onto his back with his legs mounted on his shoulders onto the bed, beginning to fuck Louis at an animalistic pace. 

The bed was creaking and moving with the hard movements, Louis' mouth wide open but no sound coming out as his prostate was continuously abused. 

Edward's knot popped at random, taking them both off guard as he pressed into Louis one last time. 

Louis came with a gasp, and immediately passed out. 

 

-

 

The Omega moaned as he was roused from his sleep, feeling a breeze hit his skin. There was someone laying between his legs, and they were sucking bruises into his thighs. 

He blinked his eyes open, looking down to see Edward practically mauling the skin. There were varying shades of purple and pink spread completely all over the inside of his thighs. 

His eyes were still a startling shade of black, so Louis took a deep breath. He was still in rut, of course. 

He turned his head to the side to see Harry still asleep. He wondered how long he himself had been passed out. 

When he turned to the other side, his night stand, he cooed when he saw a note, a tall glass of ice water, three granola bars and some oatmeal. 

Baby doll,  
I didn't stick around in the room in order to not distract anyone. Please, try to eat and drink. Two of the granola bars are for you to try to force feed the boy's.   
I love you, and I'll bring you more food and drinks later.   
Marcel

Louis smiled at the sweet message, sending the man a wave of adoration before quickly gulping down the water and taking a few bites of oatmeal. Edward was completely distracted by marking him up, but the position was still awkward as his lower half was pinned to the bed by the Alpha's large paws. 

Once he felt full, he let himself relax back onto the bed. Edward decided on that moment to look up, and growled when he noticed the Omega was awake. 

"Hi, daddy," Louis mumbled, running a hand through the mans hair. He grunted in response, and nuzzled into the skin between Louis' groin and thigh. Louis didn't think much of the act, but cried out when he felt teeth tear at the skin. 

The man had bit at the area, hard enough for it to bleed slightly, but he licked at it eagerly to clean it once it was done. Once he deemed himself finished, he immediately stood up and pulled Louis into his lap, confused growls leaving him. 

"I'm sorry," Louis knew he was wondering why the Omega wasn't giving him any praise for his actions. "Thank you for marking me again, Eddy. Gonna fuck me now?"

He didn't expect an answer, but he did get one in the sense that the Alpha took that time to impale Louis onto his cock. 

He moaned, shocked, and let the man move his body as he pleased. He was thrusting up into Louis, but with his grip on his waist, was moving him to mimic riding. 

Louis was grateful he wasn't making himself move, because he still was trying to find some energy to continue. 

"Mine." Louis gasped in shock when a familiar body laid across his back, nose sniffing at his neck. "Mine." Harry growled again. 

"Daddy," Louis tried to push at him when he felt his cock thrust at his already filled hole. "careful, daddy."

Harry didn't show any signs of understanding, but instead of continuing to try to force his cock inside, stuck a finger into the boy's hole to communicate that he wanted the boy to loosen up for him as well. 

Louis came at the intrusion, and let Harry finger fuck him along side his brothers own cock. It didn't take long, though, for him to get bored of this, and begin trying to thrust into Louis again. 

Louis let him do as he pleased this time, content with the stretch now. He would let the two fuck him at the same time.

Louis reached behind him until he made contact with Harry's fat cock, hearing the Alpha moan at the grip he had on him. Louis guided it to his hole, and didn't stop moving until the tip popped in beside Edward. 

Edward made a confused keening noise, but didn't stop his fucking. When he realized that the addition of his brothers cock was making the Omega feel even tighter, he became crazed once more. 

Harry followed his brothers lead, and Louis was whimpering uncontrollably as he was pressed between their hard bodies. He had never felt such pleasure before, and he realized that he would be craving two cocks ridiculously from now on. 

With the vice grip Louis had around them both it didn't take long for their knots to pop, and Louis groaned at the overwhelming fullness. He could feel his belly bloat with all of the come pumping into him. 

The two men he was surrounded by seemed to become more clear headed after their knots, and Harry inhaled sharply once he came to. 

"Kitten, are you okay?" He questioned, rubbing at his side. "Were we too rough?"

"No," Louis hummed tiredly. "Need to nap, though."

"You can sleep as long as you want, baby." Edward moved the sweaty fringe away from the boy's forehead. "You did so good. I can feel myself almost out of my rut."

"Me too," Harry jumped in. "Best Omega in the world."

Louis hummed happily at the compliments, snuggling into Edward's chest. "Okay. G'night."

He could hear the two of them chuckle, and then they found themselves laying on their sides with Louis in the middle, cocks still stuck inside of him. 

"Goodnight, baby."


	29. Chapter 29

Louis was shaking with nerves. He was finally here. It was finally the day of his appointment, to see if he was pregnant. 

They were seated inside a room at the doctors, waiting for Dr. Patritski to come back with Louis' blood and urine tests. The triplets were sitting in tiny, uncomfortable looking chairs off to the side while Louis sat on the large bed in the middle of the room. 

"I'm excited." Harry announced, knee bouncing. "Kitten, I love you."

"I love you too." Louis could feel his face flush. "I'm nervous. I hope I'm pregnant."

"Don't stress about it, princess." Edward gave him a look. "If you're not pregnant yet, don't worry. You will be."

Louis looked over at Marcel, to see if he had anything to say, but he was just sitting in the corner gnawing his nails off. Louis rolled his eyes fondly. What a dork.

Before anything else could be said, the blonde Beta woman walked back into the room, a happy expression on her face. "Alright! Just one final thing to do. Louis, would you mind laying down and pulling your shirt up for me?"

Immediately all three Alphas were at his side, Edward carefully moving the shirt himself. He gave the doctor a stern look, even though she was very obviously trying to hide her own laughter. 

"Alright, I'm just going to go ahead and rub this onto your belly, if that's okay." Louis nodded, flinching a bit at the cold substance. She rubbed it over, before placing a remote looking thing over his belly. 

She pressed hard on his stomach, and Louis bit his lip as he looked over at the large machine to the right of him. He watched as she moved the remote around, before she cooed. 

"Well, would you look at that. You're definitely pregnant, sweetie."

Louis gasped happily at the news, looking over at the boys next to him. Harry's jaw was dropped, while Marcel was beaming excitedly. Edward didn't have much of an expression, besides the hard stare he kept on the machine. 

"Is that---" He cut himself off, looking over at the doctor. Dr. Patritski chuckled, nodding her head. She messed around with the machine for a second before moving away from Louis and taking off her dirtied gloves. 

"Louis, when I said you're definitely pregnant, I mean you're around six weeks pregnant with triplets." Louis' eyes widened in shock, moving his hands to his still sticky belly. He could feel the hardness under his palms, and felt tears well up in his eyes. 

"Three?" He sniffled. "Three little babies?" The woman smiled, nodding her head before standing up. 

"I'll give you guys a few minutes." She announced before walking out of the room, closing the door behind her. 

As soon as the click of the door was heard, Louis immediately broke out into sobs. Marcel gasped, and helped Louis sit up and held him to his chest. "Baby doll, what's wrong?"

"I'm just so happy." Louis wailed. "I was so worried about being pregnant, when you guys already knocked me up three times over during my Heat!"

He could hear the mans chuckle in his ear, and lightly hit his arm. He knew he was probably ruining the mans shirt with the goo that he still hadn't cleaned off, but the moment was too beautiful to care. 

"Hey," Harry whined. "I want to give my baby mama some loving."

Louis giggled a bit hysterically as Marcel let him go, Harry immediately pulling him into a passionate kiss. "God, kitten. You're having our babies."

Louis nodded his head, still sniffling. "I've never been this happy before."

"Neither have we." Edward hummed. Louis looked at him over Harry's shoulder and reached out with one of his hands, letting the Alpha intertwine their fingers. "You're going to raise our puppies so well, princess. I can't wait."

"God, I'm already a couple weeks along." Louis took a deep breath once Harry let go of him, accepting the paper towel that Marcel handed him to wipe his stomach, even though it was mostly off and covering Harry and Marcel's shirts already. "I can't wait to get a big belly."

He blushed, not meaning to say that out loud. "Is that strange?"

"Not at all." Edward shook his head. "I can't wait until you have a large bump either." His brothers agreed wholeheartedly, making Louis giggle. 

There was a knock on the door then, and Dr. Patritski stuck her head in. "Everything alright?"

"Yes." Louis beamed. She smiled back, walking into the room. She handed a few squares to Marcel, who made a sound of surprise once he looked at them. "What's that?"

"Pictures from the ultrasound." The Beta answered. "You can't see much, but it is technically their first pictures."

"Wow," Louis began to tear up again. "am I going to be this emotion forever?"

The doctor laughed, shrugging her shoulders. "Every pregnancy is different. From what I hear, you haven't had much morning sickness, correct?"

"No," Louis replied, breathing a sigh of relief. "There were a couple days where I felt a lot of nausea and dizziness, I still feel the dizziness sometimes, but never really the urge to actually throw up."

"Consider yourself lucky, then." She chuckled. "With my first child, I was over the toilet for 18 weeks. Not the most fun, I'll tell you that."

Louis' eyes widened at that, nodding his head in agreement. He would be miserable. 

"Since you're still early in the pregnancy, and it being your first, I always recommend a few books." She handed him a paper with a list of names, and businesses. "There's also the numbers and addresses for some mommy yoga, and things like that if you're interested."

Louis made note of it all, nodding his head. He would at least try everything. He wanted his pups to be completely healthy and happy. 

"Thank you so much." Louis gushed. "Is there anything I should be cautious with? Or things to expect?"

"Well, first of all, you're probably going to have to deal with a lot of bathroom trips and sleepiness in the upcoming weeks. It's completely normal, so don't worry about that if it comes up." She sent a look to the triplets. "Mood swings are also quite common once you hit the second month. You three, as Alphas, need to be able to interpret when something is actually bothering him, and when really all he needs is some ice cream or a nap."

"Another thing to not worry about, is if you start to feel any tenderness, or you notice some swelling in your pecs." She gave Louis an apologetic smile. "To be quite honest, you're going to get some growth in there until you begin to notice that you have breasts. This will bring you to the world of bras and nipple pads, as you get further into the pregnancy."

Louis was blushing scarlet at all of the information, but he had a feeling his Alphas were going to be enjoying all of this a whole lot. 

They finished the appointment and made another one to be in two weeks, before leaving and heading out to the car. 

"God, this is all so sexy." Harry groaned into Louis' ear, his body pressed against his back. 

"Harry," Marcel scolded. "It's not all about the sexy parts. We have to take really good care of Louis in the next months, and especially after that. He's growing our puppies."

"I always take care of our Omega." Harry pouted. "I don't even know where you're getting your information from."

"Both of you, relax." Edward sent them a look as he held the passenger door open for Louis to hop in. "We'll talk about this when we get home, alright? This is about Louis, not us."

The younger two of the triplets sighed before nodding their heads and sitting in the backseat. 

A lot of things were going to change, but one thing that wouldn't was the amount of love they all had for their Omega.


	30. Chapter 30

"Eddy," Louis whined, pushing at the dead weight laying on his chest. "Eddy, I have to pee!"

The Alpha grumbled in his sleep, but shifted over a bit to the point that Louis could finally jump up from the bed. 

The Alpha's that were still sleeping both sprung up at the movement, but Louis didn't bother saying anything to them. He had to pee, damn it!

Once he relieved himself, he washed his face and brushed his teeth before sauntering back into the room, content once more. 

"You scared us, baby." Harry whined, half of his face still buried in his pillow. 

"Well, I had to pee." Louis rolled his eyes, crawling in between the two men laying in front of him. "Neither of you woke up until I finally shoved this brute off of me." Louis poked Edward's forehead, the Alpha nipping at the skin in rebuttal.

"Sorry, princess." He pressed a kiss to the digit before letting it go. He snuggled closer to Louis, inhaling deeply into his neck. Harry followed the same movements, aligning his body around Louis' back. 

For Louis, to be completely encompassed by his Alpha's, albeit one was missing, this was heaven. Especially since he's found himself being exceptionally needy for them after the days following his appointment. 

Harry's arms bundled him up, his palms resting on Louis' hardened belly. He didn't have much of a bump yet, but Louis swore that if someone looked close enough, his stomach was starting to get more round. 

"Where's Marcy?" Louis questioned with a huff after looking around the room, not sensing the mans presence anywhere. He had originally thought that the Alpha was just cooking breakfast or something, but he could tell from their bond that he wasn't. 

"He just ran to grab something from the store." Harry replied, his arms tightening around Louis' waist. 

"Really?" Louis covered up his yawn with a curled up fist, attempting to sit up. "What time is it? Eddy, could you pass me my phone?"

Edward looked a little panicked for some reason, making Louis' eyebrows furrow. What was going on? Were they hiding something from him?

"Eddy," Louis called again. "could you pretty please pass me my phone?"

The front door opening and closing interrupted them, and Louis broke into a grin. "Marcy!" He yelled. His Marcel wouldn't, and couldn't, lie to save his life, unlike his brothers. 

He didn't immediately hear the Alpha running up the stairs to greet him though, which made him pout. "Why are you guys being weird today?"

"Nothing weird, kitten." Harry hummed, pressing his lips to the back of Louis' neck. He sucked a kiss into the skin, making Louis sigh in pleasure. "I love you."

Louis shrugged off the awkwardness, snuggling back into the mans touch. Edward slithered his body down in order to rest his head against Louis' hard stomach, rubbing and pressing kisses to it. Louis had already started to get used to someone always touching it. 

"Baby doll!" Marcel cheered as he walked through the door. He had a bag from the Apple Store in his hand, making Louis even more confused than before. 

"What'd you buy?" He questioned. Marcel looked down at the bag, then to his brothers. 

"Okay, so, I may have accidentally broke your phone." Edward made an apologetic face. "Sorry princess. Marcel felt bad though and offered to get you a new one."

"You goofs." Louis giggled. "You should've told me that in the first place. Thank you for getting me a new one daddy, I didn't really need it."

"We want you to have one." Marcel crawled into bed and held himself above Louis in order to press a kiss to his lips. "But, the man wasn't able to transfer the information over since you didn't have an iPhone before, so you have a new number and everything."

"Oh, that kind of stinks. I'm so bad at remembering stuff." Louis pursed his lips and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well. I'll learn. You three are so good to me."

"Anything for our baby mama." Harry grinned from his spot on the bed, spread out with absolutely nothing covering him. Louis' mouth watered at the sight of his half hard cock. 

"Why are you hard right now?" Edward made a confused face to Harry. "I understand being a little horny, but you're literally getting harder by the second."

"I can't help it." Harry blushed, moving to drape the quilt back over his body as if he was at all bashful. Everyone in the room knew he wasn't. "I always get hot and bothered when I'm this close to a half naked Louis. Well, really anytime I'm near Louis at all. Or thinking about him." 

Louis couldn't help but laugh at the mans rambling, bending to press a kiss to his lips. "Thank you, daddy. Want me to suck you off?"

Harry's eyes darkened, and he nodded his head eagerly. "Really? I would love that kitten. You're so good at giving head."

"You guys are the worst." Marcel whined as he got off the bed, fixing the bulge showing from his pants. Harry and Louis seemed to have a knack for initiating things at awful times. 

"Where are you going now?" Louis grumbled with a pout. Marcel blew him a kiss, walking back toward the bedroom door. 

"I'm sorry, baby doll. I'll make it up to you later. I have some things for work I need to get done." He made eye contact with Edward as he finished the sentence, but Louis was distracted from their intense eye contact by Harry helping him move to a spot more comfortable. 

"I'm not injured." Louis hissed, swatting away his hands. "Move." Harry held up his hands in surrender and laid back on the bed, eyes intense on Louis' movements as the Omega slid down his body and moved the covers with him. 

"I'm jealous over here." Louis turned to see Edward with his hand wrapped around his own cock, and Louis gulped at the sight as he felt slick begin to form. For some reason it was always such a turn on for Louis to watch the Alpha's touch themselves. It made him want to please them even more. 

"I--" Louis looked back and forth between both men, feeling unbearably hungry for them both. 

"It's okay, princess." Edward cooed as he moved closer, pressing a hand on the back of Louis' neck and pulling him into a gentle kiss. "We're both right here, and Marcel is just down the hall."

Louis took a deep breath, unsure as to why he had felt so overwhelmed for a minute, but grateful for his Alpha's ability to know just what he needed. 

With Edward's close proximity, he was able to get in a position where he could wrap a hand on each cock. Both men let out a moan of surprise once he gripped them, and it made Louis smirk. He could make them cry out just by touching them. 

He leaned down to get his mouth around Harry, licking around the tip before pushing himself down until his nose hit the mans lower stomach. Harry gasped in shock and his hips thruster up, causing Louis to choke around him. 

"Fuck, sorry kitten," Harry attempted to push him away, feeling bad for his roughness. Louis pulled off, one hand still wrapped around Edward's hard cock, and cleared his already sore throat. 

"Fuck my mouth." Louis wasn't sure where it came from, but he suddenly didn't want anything more than that. Harry made a startled noise, but nodded his head in excitement, laying back down. 

"Baby," Louis looked over at Edward as the man pulled his hand off of him, pouring. "how about you focus on Harry, while I focus on you?"

Louis blushed at the proposition, but agreed eagerly. Edward smirked in response, and moved away, behind Louis who was kneeling on his knees between Harry's legs, immediately going back to sucking at his length. 

The Alpha almost drooled at the sight of Louis' big bum covered in white lace, unable to anything but pump his cock a few times to settle himself down. Louis was the most stunning creature he had ever seen.

"Can't believe you're having our baby." Edward found himself mumbling. He let his eyes trail over Louis, from his tiny feet to his large bum, to the arch of his back and his fluffy light brown hair. He couldn't see his stunning facial features, or his already rounding stomach from this angle, but that was okay for now. 

Louis was theirs. He was theirs to protect, and to love, and to care for. 

They would do anything in their power to protect him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Who is your guys favorite of the triplets? xx  
> (This has nothing to do with the story, just honestly curious!)


	31. Chapter 31

Marcel nearly dropped the phone in his hand when he heard the office door creak open. 

He could smell him before he even saw him, inhaling deeply the scent of the fucked out Omega. He was incredibly jealous that he and his brothers were able to play, but Marcel he work to do. 

He had to protect his little mate and his growing family. 

"Daddy," Louis whined from the doorway. Marcel looked up at him, clenching his jaw at the sight. "I miss you. Feel like I haven't spent any time with you." He pouted. 

He was draped in a short, silk pink robe Marcel had bought for him a while back, and it was tied lazily to reveal the white boy shorts he was wearing. Marcel was mated to the most stunning creature on the planet. 

He didn't know what he did, or even his brothers did, to deserve Louis. 

"I'm sorry, baby doll." Marcel frowned, shutting his laptop and putting his phone down in order to shield what was there from Louis. He didn't need the stress right now. 

He didn't need to know the real reason why they had to buy him a new phone. 

Louis gave him a shy smile and began to walk over to him, sitting on his lap in the large office chair. Louis had teased him for the ridiculous seat a while back, saying that Marcel must have a power kick whenever he sits in it. 

And, with the pretty Omega in his lap, sitting in his office where he has successfully created millions of dollars for his family's company, he feels like the richest, most powerful man in the world. 

Louis draped his arms over Marcel's shoulders and leaned into his neck, giving kitten licks to the skin. It made Marcel hum in satisfaction, letting the boy do as he pleased while he placed his large hands on Louis' tiny waist.

"I love you, Marcy." Louis sighed into his neck, nuzzling into the area where the Alpha's scent was the strongest. 

"I love you too, baby." Marcel smiled, rubbing at the bottom of his spine. "Do you like your new phone?"

"It's kind of confusing." Louis answered with an embarrassed flush to his cheeks. He had a really cheap phone before this new one, which was much more high tech. 

"I can help you with that." Marcel offered, a bit excited. He could bond with Louis over something he was comfortably knowledgeable about. 

It seemed as if Louis could read him like a book, fond smile breaking out on his face. "Okay, daddy. Let's go cuddle, though."

 

-

 

"What do you think they're going to be?" Edward had his eyes glued to Louis' stomach, watching enviously as Marcel rubbed at the skin. 

"I don't know." Louis teasingly rolled his eyes, giggling at the fake snarl Edward sent his way in reply. "They're just barely two months old. I just hope they're healthy and happy."

"I wonder if it'll be a litter of Alphas, just like us." Marcel had a deeply contemplative look on his face. 

"It's so cool that you're having triplets." Harry gushed from his spot in the living rooms entryway. He had offered to cook tonight, having looked up a recipe for soup that he hoped Louis would like. 

The weather was getting colder outside, and he would make sure his Omega was always warm and comfortable. 

"I know." Louis beamed. "I'm so happy. I don't care what they present as." He pursed his lips before adding sheepishly. "I kind of want at least one Omega, though. I'd love to have that kind of bond."

"Well if we don't get one this time, we'll just have to knock you up again." Edward winked with a smirk. Louis grinned back, nodding his head. 

"Sounds like a plan--" he was cut off by the doorbell ringing, and grew agitated when whoever was at the door continued to press it. 

"I'm coming!" Edward shouted, annoyed. He could sense Louis' agitation, and he'd be willing to fight anyone who caused the emotion. 

"Finally." Niall huffed, rolling his eyes as Edward opened the door. The Alpha shook his head with a sigh. Of course. He should've expected this. "Where's my Lou boo?"

"Stop calling me that!" They could hear Louis groan from the living room. Edward let him in, surprised when Liam bounded in right behind him. 

"Hello, Liam." Edward raised an eyebrow. He hadn't seen the man since the other Alpha had met Niall, and he knew that Louis was a bit pouty over it. 

"Edward, right?" Liam guessed with a furrow in his brows. The Alpha's shook hands before they walked back to the living room where Louis was kicking at Niall. 

"Get away from me, it's too hot." Louis whined, holding out his arms to try to stop the blond. 

"I haven't seen you in years!" Niall whined dramatically. "And I want to touch your belly!"

"How'd you even know I was pregnant?" Louis huffed, finally giving up. He was still nuzzled into Marcel's side, but Niall simply took that to nuzzle into the Omega's other side. 

Marcel growled lowly when Niall shoved his hand away, but stopped when Louis pet at his hair. He was so good at bringing him back down to earth.

Niall rubbed at the skin, cooing loudly. "One of you are mine."

"Oh my god, shut up!" Louis groaned, a bubble of laughter escaping his lips even though he tried his hardest not to let it. "You're ridiculous."

"I'm going to steal one." Niall said, eyes wide and serious. "These are going to be the cutest babies ever. How many are you having? Definitely more than one. Right?"

"Three." Louis replied happily. Liam gasped excitedly, and Niall squealed. "Li, are you going to congratulate me?"

"Of course!" Liam looked a bit frazzled. "I'm sorry, Lou. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, Liam." Louis beamed happily. "I'm so happy. Are you guys going to stay for dinner?"

Lin turned his gaze to the Alpha's, Harry answering with a shrug. "I made more than enough food. You're more than welcome."

"Great, so they're staying." Louis answered bossily. Edward reached over to slap at his thigh, making the boy pout. "Sorry daddy."

"It's okay, princess. Don't be bratty." He ordered with an eyebrow raised. "They can stay if they'd like."

Louis sent a hopeful gaze to the two, not bothering to hide how happy he was to see them. He loved his Alpha's, but having the company of his old friend and new in their large home, was wonderful. 

"Of course, we were going to stay anyways." Niall rolled his eyes with a grin on his face. "You're never getting rid of me."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Louis teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved all the answers, so I think the questions might become a relatively regular thing.   
> Question: What do you want the babies to be?


	32. Chapter 32

Louis hummed happily as he looked through racks upon racks of clothes. He already had several yoga pants on his arm, all ranging from his current small size to the next size up, and all different lengths from shorts to floor length. He was only able to find one cute pair of maternity pants, so leggings would have to be the way to go other than those. 

He was nearing the end of his first trimester, now at ten weeks along, and his belly was becoming more prominent. 

Usually when at this time in pregnancy, it wasn't all too noticeable. But, he had three buns in the oven, and they were already beginning to stretch at his stomach. 

And while he had little to no morning sickness, he was definitely feeling other symptoms. He was constantly tired after doing activities that never made him feel that way before, and he was already starting to have odd cravings, at odd times. On top of that, he might be able to admit he was starting to get a little emotional. 

For instance, last night, he woke up Marcel crying because he wanted muffins. Louis couldn't even remember the last time he ate a muffin, either. Luckily, he had the three best Alphas in the world though, who treated him like a princess. They tried to understand what he was going through to the best of their abilities, and did basically anything he asked. 

Louis loved them with all of his heart. 

Louis peeked up when he felt a hand touch his back, and turned with a grin, expecting it to be Edward. If he had taken precaution and sniffed he would've been able to tell that it definitely wasn't him, though. 

"You're the sexiest Omega I've ever smelled." The large Alpha inhaled deeply, making Louis cringe. He had noticed more looks in his direction as of late, which was to be expected because of his new pregnancy smell. He had been lucky so far though, and hasn't gotten anyone coming up to him. Until now. 

"My Alpha is here with me." Louis replied, searching around the store. The man had wandered off earlier with the excuse of needing to make a phone call, but he had to be close by.

"With an Omega as pretty as you, he shouldn't ever leave your side." The man chuckled, stepping further into Louis' space. 

"I'm marked and pregnant, you don't want me." Louis was beginning to feel a little scared. Where the fuck was Edward?

"You and I both know that neither of those are all that significant in this day and age." He shook his head incredulously. "All it takes is a little shot, and both of those could be---" he was cut off, and Louis watched as he fell to the ground from Edward's punch. 

The Alpha was seething, eyes a bright red as he looked down at the man. "Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?" He roared. 

Louis looked over to the cash register, and saw the sales woman on the phone, looking at them with a nervous expression. Louis hoped that she was smart enough to be calling security. 

"You dare talk to my mate that way?" His voice was a deep growl, proving to Louis that this was in fact his inner Alpha. Louis doesn't remember ever seeing Edward this angry, but he was honestly a little wet at the image it was providing. The man began to stand up, but Edward was quick to punch him to the floor again. "You're lucky I don't rip your knot off, you fucking filth!"

Two Alpha security guards made their way over to them at that point, one of them going straight to Louis while the other pulled Edward away from the man on the floor. "What's going on here?"

"That man was harassing me." Louis made himself sniffle, the picture of innocence as he looked up at the man. "I was so scared. He told me he was going to hurt me and my pups."

The Alpha officers' face changed into one of pure anger, Omega's and their babies being top priority, and he was as rough as possible when he handcuffed and pulled the Alpha out of the shop. 

The Alpha that had tried to calm Edward down apologized for the incident, and wished them a better day before leaving. Louis took a deep breath once he was left alone with his man, and went toward him to press a kiss to his lips. 

"Thank you for saving me, daddy. I love you." He murmured. Edward was still breathing heavily, his eyes shut tight as he tried to calm himself down. Louis knew that the boys have been having trouble containing themselves now that Louis was pregnant, and he felt a little bad. "You protect us so well, Eddy."

"I do?" He opened his eyes, a hopeful glint in them. Louis sighed, unbelievably fond and in love, nodding his head. 

"I don't know what I'd do without my big, strong Alpha." He pressed a kiss to his lips once more, giggling happily when the man wrapped his arms around his waist in order to hold him close. 

Edward growled happily at the feeling of Louis' hard belly against his own lower stomach, nudging his face into the smaller boys neck to inhale the intoxicating scent that was his pregnant mate. "Love you."

"I love you too, daddy."

 

-

 

While Edward has been fiercely protective, and Marcel has been waiting on him hand and foot, Harry has been completely insatiable. 

He was constantly on him, bending him over surfaces to eat him out, or dragging him into quiet rooms to fuck him. It was a little tiring, but Harry was always so proud of himself after he pulled out of the Omega and rested his head against Louis' stomach. If it wasn't so sweet, Louis would probably hit him. 

This time was no exception to that either. 

Louis and Edward had barely walked into the house before Harry picked Louis up and carried him into their bedroom, Louis not being able to contain his giggles as they went. He decided after the mall incident that he was going to let the triplets be as ridiculous as they wanted, with boundaries of course, while he was pregnant. All they wanted was for him to be safe and happy, and Louis understood that. 

Even if they drove him a little nuts sometimes, he loved them enough to accept that part of them, no matter how obnoxious it was. 

Harry placed Louis onto the bed and stripped them both immediately, the man purring loudly as he let himself completely cover Louis' much smaller body. He enjoyed rubbing himself against Louis, getting the small boy completely encased in his scent. 

"Gonna fuck you 'til you can't move." Harry snarled playfully, nipping at a fading mark on Louis' shoulder. Louis hummed appreciatively at him, rolling himself over underneath him in order to press his bum back to him. 

Harry groaned at the sight, letting his hand slap against his plump arse, before separating the cheeks in order to place his cock between them, rubbing against his wet and opened hole. 

Louis whimpered at the teasing touch, and decided to take action in his own hands by moving his ass back until Harry's cock slipped inside. "Oh!" He cried out, bottoming out in one quick slide. 

Harry hissed in pleasure, a deep growl resonating from his chest as he kept his arms flat against his sides, letting Louis fuck himself back on his cock. 

It was the hottest thing Harry had ever seen, and he was able to have a beautiful view of Louis' hole swallowing his cock greedily. It got Harry so hot he was almost overwhelmed. 

It didn't take long for Harry to cum, and he roared as he locked himself into his mate. Because of the pregnancy, knots lasted for much shorter periods of time, so they didn't have to deal with the uncomfortable position for long. 

Once Harry slipped out of Louis, he rushed to the bathroom for a warm wipe, and went back to clean off the cum and slick from Louis' own body. The pregnant Omega sighed happily at the careful treatment, and let Harry maneuver them until they were both comfortable. 

Well, as comfortable as Louis could be with Harry's overheated skin pressed up against his rounding belly, Louis thought with a fond roll of his eyes. 

"Is it safe to enter?" Marcel joked as he walked into the room, sending Louis a charming grin. Louis beamed at the sight of him, making grabby hands in order to call him over. He hadn't seen him all day because he had to leave for the office earlier than usual. 

"Missed you, baby doll." Marcel hummed, pressing a kiss to Louis' forehead. "Edward told me about what happened at the mall."

"What happened at the mall?" Harry suddenly seemed wide awake, a confused expression on his face. "Is everything okay?" He felt a rush of guilt run through him for not even saying anything to his lover when he walked through the door. 

"It's fine." Louis comforted them both with a hand running through their hair. "Some buffoon thought he could take on Edward, and he showed him up."

"I almost wish you weren't so perfect, so other Alphas would leave you alone." Harry moaned miserably. "We're just going to have to chain you to the bed instead."

"Harry," Louis scolded him with a giggle. "no one is chaining me to anything."

"Chain you to my cock." Louis blushed at Edward's dirty remark, the Alpha entering the room with a smirk in his face. "Sorry, is that not where this conversation was going?"

"Gosh, you're all pigs." Louis rolled his eyes, not being able to hide his amused grin. "You better watch your mouths around my pups, though. Or else."

"Ohhh, tell me what you'll do to me." Harry wiggled his eyebrows, nipping at Louis' bottom lip. 

Louis cackled at the comment, and pushed at his face with one of his hands. "You are the literal worst, I swear. I'm never having sex with you again."

"I hate when you say stuff like that." Harry whined, pushing Edward away from Louis' neck to nuzzle it himself. The oldest triplet scoffed at the action, and pinched Harry's side in retaliation. 

It caused the two to begin to roll around in the bed, an especially funny sight considering the fact that Harry was stark naked and Edward was still fully clothed from their earlier trip. 

"Why do you put up with us?" Marcel chuckled into Louis ear, cuddling up behind him after stripping to his boxers. He hoped that he and Louis could sneak a nap in before dinner. 

"For some reason, I love you guys a ridiculous amount." Louis answered with a giggle. "Don't ask me why, though."

"Don't worry baby doll," Marcel pressed a soft kiss to his lips, ignoring the loud thud and cry of Harry as Edward pushed him off the bed. "That's something I'll never question."


	33. Chapter 33

Edward remembers seething anger mixed with terror. He remembers waking up, and the feelings lingering around him from his nightmare, and he remembers not feeling his pregnant mate lying next to him. 

He doesn't remember what happened after that. 

Now, though, he was waking up on the kitchen floor with a pounding ache in his head. He turned to look out the glass French doors leading out to the yard, and acknowledged the fact that the sun was rising. Why was he down here, waking up now, when he remembers waking up when the moon was still up?

He sat up and ran a hand through his short hair, flinching as his hand grazed a bump on the back of his head. What the fuck happened last night?

"Oh!" He jumped up when he realized the little voice came from his Omega, and gathered him in his arms. He scented his neck where his brothers marks laid, and found himself melting against the boy. 

"Are you okay? What happened? Why am I down here?"

"You don't remember?" Louis bit his lip, looking guilty. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you that hard."

"What?" Edward's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

"I woke up around three in the morning because I was starving and really wanted some peanut butter and jelly. So I came downstairs to have a sandwich or two, but before I could go back up you came downstairs shaking and losing it." Louis looked lost in thought, lips pursed before pressing a soft kiss to Edward's chin. "You scared me. I thought you were having a seizure or something. You were growling and pacing like a maniac, so I hit you with the pan I had next to me." Louis gave him a big pout and puppy eyes. 

"Fuck," Edward sighed, a nauseous feeling filling his gut. He could have seriously hurt Louis and his pups last night because of the effects his current nightmares were giving him. "I'm so sorry baby."

"No way." Louis rejected the apology, shaking his head and giving him another kiss. "You weren't trying to hurt me or anything. You were just trying to aggressively love on me and it freaked me out a little and I exaggerated a lot. It wasn't at all anything that made me afraid of you."

The Alpha couldn't believe the creature standing in front of him. How he got the honor to knock up such a beautiful and understanding Omega is beyond him.

"Anyways," Louis cleared his threat and raised an eyebrow. "do you know why you were freaking out?"

Edward caught himself being reluctant to tell Louis about the nightmares, but shook his head in order to ignore the uneasy feeling. This was his mate and the mother of his pups, he could trust him with anything. 

"I've been having nightmares lately." Edward admitted with a sigh. Louis frowned at that, and cuddled into his chest, asking for him to further explain. "I think I just got set off. I remember waking up from it and still being upset, and then I kind of lost it once I realized you weren't near me. I don't remember much after that, though."

"Oh my poor big, bad Alpha." Louis pouted, and wrapped his arms around Edward's neck, pulling him down in order to press a kiss to his plump lips. "I'm sorry, daddy. What are your nightmares about?"

"Can we talk about it another time, princess?" Edward had a wince on his face. "I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"Of course." Louis pulled him down once more, but instead of the gentle peck he had given him before, immediately went in tongue first. 

Edward hummed, pleasantly surprised, and placed his hands on Louis' hips before pulling him closer. He only stopped his manhandling once they were pressed as close as possible, and Louis moaned into the kiss because of it. 

"What a sight." Louis giggled as he pulled away from Edward, winking at Harry and Marcel who were standing in the doorway. 

Harry was wearing only a pair of tight briefs, while Marcel had on some low slung grey sweatpants, his happy trail and slightly toned stomach making Louis drool. 

"Don't be such a slut for it, Lou." Edward chuckled, poking the boy in the side. Louis playfully snarled at him, making the Alpha beam. 

"What do you guys want for breakfast?" Louis questioned, suddenly completely energized. Because of his late night eating habit, he didn't get much sleep at a time, and was a bit groggy usually. But now, especially after Edward's episode, he was wide awake and ready to please his Alphas. 

"Can you make some biscuits and gravy?" Marcel perked up, hopeful glint in his eyes. Louis melted at the sight and nodded his head immediately. 

"Of course, daddy." He flashed him his best smile, and felt a burst of adoration for the Alpha when he blushed in return. "Any other requests?"

"Can you make something sweet too, kitten?" Harry pressed a wet kiss to his cheek. "I don't care what it is, whatever's easiest."

"Anything for you, baby daddy number three." Harry made a face at that, flexing his fingers against the skin of Louis' hips that was visible from his shirt riding up. 

"Why am I number three? I don't like this numbering system."

"You're the youngest, H." Marcel rolled his eyes, taking a seat at the island. "Of course you're number three."

"Well I vote out of this nickname. I think we should all be equal baby daddies." Harry argued, pouring ridiculously.

"You're ridiculous." Louis shook his head, face palming. "I can't believe I'm having your babies. All three of you."

"We love it." Edward growled in his ear, making Louis squeak in surprise, flush growing on his cheeks. "Go ahead and cook baby, let us know if you need any help."

"Thank you." Louis hummed, giving him a kiss before moving away from his warmth and over toward the fridge. 

He had gotten out everything he needed, humming as he cooked, when three phones all started going off at the same time. 

Louis turned around, confused, watching as the triplets all stared each other down. Marcel and Harry had their phones in plain view, and it was obvious they were both receiving a call. From the third annoying shrieking, Louis guess Edward's phone was downstairs somewhere and going off as well. "What's that?"

"Don't worry about it sweet cheeks, it's just an alarm." Edward answered for them. "We wanted to make sure we were up by now so we didn't sleep the day away." 

Louis furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, because he was sure that those were calling screens on the boys phone, and not an alarm notification. 

He shrugged it off. If something important was going on, he trusted that the boys would tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I asked you guys this before, but I guess not! Anyone have any name suggestions? How about three girl names and three boy names so we don't give anything away? ;) xx


	34. Chapter 34

"You guys are so rude." 

Edward, Harry, and Marcel flinched simultaneously. They had been downstairs cooking breakfast for their pregnant mate, and had only gone back to the bedroom to try to wake him up as nicely as possible so that he wouldn't be grumpy. 

They feared they were too late to stop that. 

"What's wrong, kitten?" Harry purred innocently as he crawled into bed. Louis was sitting up and leaning back against the headboard, legs crossed as he did something on his phone. 

"Why did none of you tell me about instagram?" The Omega gave them all suspicious glares, and Edward was the only one who dared to laugh. "What's so funny?"

Edward realized his mistake almost instantly. "Sorry, baby. I just don't understand what you mean. What about instagram?"

"You all have one and it's so fun and no one told me about it." Louis pouted. "Harry is the only one without a private account and none of you have accepted my request yet either."

"I'm sorry baby doll." Marcel pressed a kiss to his cheek. He knew they were in the clear, because well, Louis allowed him to kiss him on the cheek. "I'll accept it right now."

Louis brightened up immediately, as if he thought that his Alpha's wouldn't allow him to see their private social media accounts. Edward scoffed quietly at just the thought, of course they would show him anything he wanted to see. 

"Marcy," Edward looked over at the trio huddled together on the bed, admiring the blush that was growing on Louis' cheeks. "when did you get all these pictures of me?"

"It's just a few." Marcel's blush matched their mates'. "Sorry. I could delete them if you want, baby doll."

"No." The Omega answered immediately. He looked like the cat that got the cream. "I want all your followers to know I have you locked down."

"You have all of us locked down, princess." Edward chuckled, shaking his head. "There's no question about that."

Louis winked at him in response, obviously appreciating the comment. Edward attempted to keep the pride of impressing their mate to himself, but if Harry's eye roll had anything to do with him, he wasn't hiding it very well. 

Edward already knew what pictures were on Marcel's instagram. He loved them. There was an especially pretty one of Louis sun tanning outside, cuddled up with Marcel, that Edward had taken himself. Louis had looked positively tiny, only wearing a pair of short and tight black shorts while the rest of his body was bare, all wrapped up in Marcel's arms. If it weren't for Marcel's possessive grip, Edward wouldn't allow the photograph to see the light of day. 

As the three perused through Marcel's instagram, Edward took a seat at the end of the bed and watched them. 

Louis' rounded belly was covered by one of Marcel's big paws, his arm wrapped around him from the back as Louis sat in the middle of he and Harry. Harry was also resting his head on the stomach that was currently being occupied by their three offspring, and it was such a sight.

Louis was always stunning, but with the pregnant glow he had now, Edward couldn't believe his luck in finding such an exceptional mate. He was constantly thanking his lucky stars that Harry forced them to go out to eat that day. 

Soon enough, the Omega was crawling into Edward's lap. He was surprised for about a second until the phone he had in his hand was slipped out and placed in Louis' own. Of course. His account was also private. 

Louis gasped as he got into the app, and Edward smirked, knowing exactly what he was looking at. 

Edward kept his account private because he didn't want anyone to see the pictures he took of Louis when the boy wasn't paying attention. He had probably double the amount of pictures of the Omega as Marcel had, and almost all of them were taken when Edward knew that Louis wouldn't know. 

Nothing explicit was seen in any of the pictures, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to know something was going on in a few of them. Louis was flushed from his ears to his chest, and Edward smirked as he watched the Omega eye one picture in particular. 

It was Edward's favorite picture. It was also his current background on his home screen, and it was of Louis riding him. 

Harry had taken it one morning after heading to the bedroom to wake the couple for breakfast, and instead found them in the compromising position. Louis' bum and Edward's lower half were completely covered by their blankets, but the Omega's naked back and Edward's obviously bare chest were left to see. 

It was intimate, and it was gorgeous, and Edward knew Louis would love it. He just hadn't gotten the chance to show him it. 

"You guys are messes." Louis pursed his lips, but his eyes were sparkling as he said it. "Pervs and creeps, the two of you are."

"At least we have pictures of you." Edward played devils advocate. He watched as Louis gave Harry a playful glare, but the Alpha took the accusation seriously. 

"Kitten, I'm the one that takes most of their pictures! Not my fault they don't reciprocate." He excused himself immediately, pouting.

"We take selfies together all the time you filthy liar." Louis's narrow eyed look looked serious now. 

"Yeah, but that's for Snapchat." He argued back. They all grew quiet. 

"What's Snapchat?"

 

-

 

Louis grumbled to himself as he sat alone at the dining room table, looking around at the three full plates of food laid out for his Alpha's that have yet to come down for dinner. 

After a comfortable and relaxing afternoon of movies and cuddling, the three had announced they needed to have a discussion about business and that they would be down in a few minutes. 

At that point, Louis hadn't even started cooking yet. Now he was completely done, and they still weren't back. 

He huffed and stood up from his chair, stomping towards the stairs with determination. They were going to get a real earful from him, especially now that he had to go get them himself. 

But, as he got to the top of the staircase, Louis was shocked to hear yelling coming from the office. It was obvious to him that the triplets were arguing, but it was a surprise to hear. He has never experienced an argument between them. 

As he got closer to the office door, he was able to hear more clearly. It seemed that Edward was doing the brunt of the shouting, and Louis could feel the anger radiating from the room. He couldn't even think of anything that could cause them to be so angry with each other. 

"This is your fault in the first place!" Louis jumped, hand covering his mouth as he heard Harry shout. "You're the one that decided for us to go there! We were fine with never even speaking to them again!"

"I thought I was doing what was best for everyone!" Edward responded. Louis' heart was beating ten times fast than usual, and he was starting to get nervous. He hated that they were arguing with each other, and he hated even more that he had no idea what they were even arguing about. 

"Then stop blaming this all on me!" Harry's final roar was enough for the whole house to suddenly become silent. Louis was leaning against a wall in the hallway, breathing heavily through his hand. His inner Omega was panicking from all of the arguing. 

Suddenly, the office door slammed open, and Harry didn't even glance at Louis as he jogged down the hallway and down the stairs. 

Moments later, the front door slammed. 

What were they hiding from him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll finally get some answers next chapter! Any predictions?


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so my plan so far is that this story is going to end in a few chapters. BUT I will be doing a sequel!! I love this story too much to let it go, and I have so much planned for it still. xxx

Once Harry made his dramatic exit, Louis took a deep breath. He was going to kill his mates today, probably, and he would have to be prepared for it. 

He stepped into the office, arms crossed and a scowl on his face, and stared down the remaining boys that were in the room. 

Marcel was cringing in his extravagant office chair, one hand tangled into his hair, while Edward was staring out the window with his shoulders drawn tight. 

"What's going on?" Louis' voice was loud in the silent room, but neither of his Alpha's flinched. Their time had run out, and now they had to talk to Louis about what happened. "You three have been hiding something from me. I know that, I don't understand it, but I've acknowledged it. I don't know whether it was some ridiculous way to try to keep me safe, or if you lot are just secretly being scumbags, but I deserve to know."

"No---" Marcel shook his head immediately. "No, baby doll. We just wanted to keep you safe."

"Okay, well obviously this is getting too overwhelming for you three now." Louis argued, getting more and more impatient with the situation. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Our father won't leave us alone." Edward cleared his throat. His back was still facing Louis, and the Omega hated it. "Ever since we got back, he's been hacking into our phones and sending us threatening messages. He wants us to be involved with the family business again, but we don't want that kind of life for our own family."

Louis bit his lip and took a seat in the small love seat in the corner of the room, sighing.  He should've known this had something to do with their parents. "Why did Harry just storm out of here?"

"We think he gave our family too much hope." Marcel answered this time. "I had a feeling that he was keeping in contact with our mother still--- and I was right. He got upset because we caught him and confronted him about it."

"Jesus," Louis huffed, rubbing his eyes. What did he get himself into? Why can't his life ever be easy?

The Omega placed a hand over his rounded belly, and felt tears come to his eyes. He was going to bring his babies into a world where they had to look over their shoulder constantly. 

If he had known about all of this to begin with, Louis wasn't sure if he'd have mated with the triplets to begin with. 

"Princess---" Louis put his hand up, stopping Edward from continuing. Both of the boys could feel his heartbreak, and wanted nothing more than to embrace him and try to calm him down. 

"Go find your brother." Louis' voice shook as he spoke, but he kept going. "After that, we'll talk about what's going to happen now."

Marcel and Edward exchanged uneasy looks. They didn't like the sound of that. 

 

-

 

It took a while to get Marcel and Edward out of the house, but they finally left with the promise of returning soon with their youngest brother in tow. 

Louis had shrugged off their hugs and kisses and walked up to their bedroom, hearing the door close not long after that. He was exhausted, and he was stressed out over what would be the best point of action for he and his babies now. 

What could they possibly do? They were basically on the run from a mob now. Louis wasn't sure there was any kind of escape from something like that. 

He made his decision and began to pack a bag, thinking that the best idea would to go stay at Liam's for a little while until the boys found a way to figure this all out. He wasn't going to leave them, but he had to take his babies out of this dangerous equation until he knew they would be safe. 

The Omega was surprised when he heard the door downstairs open as he was just about finished packing, and took a deep breath. He knew the boys wouldn't be at all happy with his decision, and he hoped they would understand that he does love them with all of his heart. 

His babies had to come first now, though. 

He could hear the creaking of floor boards as they reached the bedroom door, and he turned around as the doorknob began to turn. He was slightly confused because it sounded like only one person coming up the stairs, and once he inhaled deeply, realized he didn't recognize the scent. 

His eyes widened in fear, but before he could do anything, the door was slammed open and a man walked inside. 

"I can't believe they actually left you by yourself." The Alpha in front of him chuckled. Louis was shaking as he took a few steps back until his back touched the wall. "I've heard all of these things about how strong and powerful your Alpha's are, but they're obviously not that smart."

Louis couldn't even speak, instead putting all his will into sending distress signals to his mates. What was going to happen to him?

"We're going to make this easy." The Alpha got closer and closer, and pulled out a dark cloth from his pocket. "You get to take a nice long nap, while I do all the hard work."

Louis was only able to let out a single desperate whine before the cloth covered the lower half of his face, effectively knocking him out.

 

-

 

The next time Louis woke up, he was groggy and starving. His head was killing him, and his ears felt like they needed to pop. 

He was confused for only a moment though. 

He remembered quickly what had happened. He looked around the bedroom he was in, recognizing it as the same one that he and the boys had stayed in when they visited the Styles before. 

"Fuck," Louis whispered to himself. He got up from the bed and went toward the large window in the room, peaking behind the curtain to try to get a handle on himself. It was dark outside, and he could see guards stationed all over the place. Would his Alpha's even be able to save him?

"Louis," The Omega jumped in fear, turning around, not at all shocked to see Des standing in the doorway. The man was wearing an all black suit, salt and pepper curls slicked back and a cocky expression on his face. Louis hated him. "glad to see you're awake. How're you feeling?"

"Why did you take me?" Louis questioned angrily. "What do I have to do with any of this? If all you want is your sons, then stop being a psychopath!"

Des simply rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I'm expecting the boys to arrive shortly. Of course, unless there's other people that could have kidnapped you?" At Louis' silence, the old man chuckled. "Sorry, just trying to lighten to mood."

Louis was shocked. He knew the boys father was crazy, but to this extent? He feared for not only his own life, but the lives of the babies in his stomach. 

"The Triplets have two options." Des continued through Louis' silence. "Either they come back home, and you can live, or they refuse and you die."

Louis knew that was the likely situation, but it didn't stop his heart from dropping. 

"It's gotten late." The man announced with a look at his watch. "I'll send one of the Beta's up with some food for you, and then you should rest."

Louis kept his silence as he walked back towards the bed in the middle of the room, sitting on it and refusing to turn his gaze to the man in front of him. 

Des began to leave the room, but before he left, gave Louis a creepy grin. "I hope that the boys make the right choice. I'd love to meet my grandchildren."

And with that, the door slammed shut, lock sounding soon after. Louis felt tears spring to his eyes, and he covered his mouth in order to keep his sobs quiet. 

He hoped that his mates would come save him soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so my plan so far is that this story is going to end in a few chapters. BUT I will be doing a sequel!! I love this story too much to let it go, and I have so much planned for it still. xxx


	36. Chapter 36

The next time Louis woke up, it was to the sun shining onto his face and the sound of the door of the bedroom he was being kept in shutting. 

He sat up, looking around, but who ever it had been was long gone. He sighed, standing from the bed to walk over to the window, staring outside to try to wrap his head around things. 

It looked beautiful outside, and as Louis rubbed at his three month old belly, he hoped that he'd be able to spend such beautiful days outside with his pups one day. He hoped that there would be some way out of this, and at this point, he would take any kind of out.

Movement caught his eye, and he turned his head to look toward the driveway leading up to the mansion. An expensive looking black car was speeding up the pavement, and Louis furrowed his eyebrows when a disheveled looking Ben got out of the drivers side. 

The man looked upset, which made Louis curious. What was going on now?

"Oh, you're awake." Louis jumped at the sudden voice, and turned on his heel to face Anne, the boys mother.

She was holding a tray of food in her hand, and was wearing a dark blue maxi dress. She had her hair curled and her make up pristine, and Louis suddenly grew such a hatred for her that his fists clenched unconsciously at his sides. 

She got to sleep peacefully in her own bed last night, woke up and pampered herself. She probably didn't even cook, knowing that they have chefs. How could someone live their life so nicely when they have their sons' kidnapped Omega locked in a room?

"I remember when I was pregnant with the triplets, I craved anything sweet." She refused to make eye contact with Louis, and he was trying his best not to let his rage get the best of him. "I loved fruits, and peanut butter. I also had a strange craving for marshmallows pretty frequently."

Louis blushed in angry embarrassment when his stomach growled at the mentions of his current favorite foods. Fuck. Why was everything so fucked up?

She placed the tray onto the nightstand next to the bed, and took a seat on the edge of it. She finally looked up, and Louis was surprised to see a red ring around her eyes. "Gosh, this has all gotten so out of control."

"What are you talking about?" Louis questioned quietly. He kept his distance, and let himself sit against the window sill as he awaited her answer. 

"At first, I thought what Des was doing was right." Her voice was quiet. "I was so happy when he told me he was going to do whatever it took to get the boys back."

Her voice cracked suddenly, and she looked up at Louis with tears in her eyes. "I didn't realize it would come to this. Especially with you pregnant. I don't want any of this to happen, you're having my grand babies." The woman broke down into sobs, her hands reaching up to cover her face. 

Louis was shocked, completely stunned silent. He had no idea what to say or think. But, what could you say to that? He was the one stuck in this situation. Her husband was the one pulling all of the strings. 

"Then why can't you make him stop?" Louis took a few deep breaths, trying to prevent the hysterical feeling bubbling in his gut. "Why can't you tell him to just leave us alone? I love your sons, and they love our babies." Louis' own tears began to fall. He missed his Alpha's so much. 

"I can't." Anne cried out. Louis' jaw dropped, and he tried to grasp his thoughts. "I can't go against him, Louis. He's my Alpha."

"You won't even confront him over your grandchildren?" Louis lost any composure he had. "You'd rather be some mindless Omega, than help your sons and their family?"

The woman was crying uncontrollably at this point, and Louis didn't have any other words to give. He was tired, his body ached, he missed his Alpha's, and he was so hungry.

He sat on the other side of the bed, and pulled the tray of food close to him. It was filled with pancakes and a side of fruit, and when Louis cut into the pancakes, his eyes began to tear up again at the sight of marshmallow filling. 

"God," Louis sobbed, leaning back on the headboard. Anne turned to face him, starting to finally calm down. "I miss your sons so much."

Louis let himself cry, his heart breaking for his Alpha's. He wanted to be wrapped up in their scent, and he wanted to feel their muscled arms wrapped around his body. 

He missed Harry's gorgeous smile, and his ability to always make him feel good whether it be with sex or compliments. He missed Marcel's warmth, and his determination to make Louis and the pups as healthy and comfortable as possible. He missed Edward, who always made sure he was being treated like a princess. 

He would do anything to get them back. 

 

-

 

"I'm going to kill them." Edwards' voice was eerily calm as he stared out the planes window, his eyes a terrifying red. "I'm going to rip everyone's throat out that is in that mansion."

Neither of his brothers sat in front of him attempted to calm him down, as they felt the same way. 

When they returned to their home to find their Omega missing, they were outraged. They tore the house apart to search for him, and when they finally calmed down, were able to scent the familiar smell of one of their fathers right hand men. 

Their father had kidnapped their pregnant mate. He manipulated them to the point that they divided, and as soon as Des saw that Louis was unprotected, he made his move. 

Harry had cried hysterically when he realized what happened. He had refused to believe that his family could be so cold hearted, but now, all of the proof was laid out. He couldn't hide it, and was no longer in denial over it either. 

Marcel hadn't spoken a word unless it was to give orders. His Alpha was in complete control, and the power he oozed made everyone around them shrink away. He was currently the deadliest of the triplets, and Edward was proud of it. 

They would make sure that no one got out of this situation unpunished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited, but I figured you guys would want this out as soon as possible. Next update will be out either tonight or tomorrow xxx


	37. Chapter 37

Louis gasped in pain as he was yanked down the hall, the tight metal cuff wrapped around his wrist being tugged along by the same Alpha that had kidnapped him. 

The man in front of him was large and ugly; with a beer gut and facial hair that covered most of the lower half of his face. Louis knew from before that the man had an accent, seemingly Italian, and he assumed he was one of Des' right hand men. 

After Anne had left the bedroom, the man had entered not too long after. He didn't say a word to Louis as he simply dragged him off the bed and tightened one of his wrists with a handcuff that he pulled from the other end. Louis had no idea where they were going, but he tried his best to keep an eye out for anyone as they walked. 

There were a few burly looking men lounging around the home as they passed, a few making suggestive expressions to Louis as he passed, making him shiver in disgust. If his mates had seen them, they would tear them limb from limb. 

Louis tried to keep that thought in his mind. His mates would come for him soon, and they would kill everyone that so much as glanced at Louis. In any other case Louis might scold them for the amount of violence they are sure to act on, but now, he hoped for it. These men were threatening the lives of his pups, and he wanted his mates to give them the punishment they deserved. 

As they entered a closed door, Louis immediately recognized it as the same office he had been dragged into weeks prior. The seat in front of him was being occupied by Ben, a twist the boy didn't expect. 

"They're on their way." Ben announced, standing from his chair. He didn't make eye contact with Louis, but his hair looked wild and unkept, as if he had been running his fingers through it. "I want you to know I didn't approve of this, but I guess this is just how things have to end up."

"How things have to end up?" Louis was confused, and assumed that the man meant Louis' death was inevitable. "You're just as crazy as him."

"I wish I was." Ben finally looked up, and his cold, emotionless eyes made Louis take a step back. The goon holding the chain yanked him forward once more, and Louis followed as if in a daze. Ben looked exhausted, practically dead on his feet. The Omega suddenly had to rethink this whole situation. If the only thing to happen today was Louis' own death, than why was Ben so upset?

Suddenly, shouts were heard and Louis flinched at all the noise coming from what he assumed was the front of the house. His heart jumped with hope; were his Alpha's finally here?

"You may bring him to my father now." Ben sighed, rubbing one of his hands along his face. The man with Louis grunted, and began to drag the boy outside once more. 

Outside of the study, the noise was much louder. Louis was quickly pushed into a room on the other end of the hall, and the door shut behind him without the man entering. 

Louis steadied himself from the harsh shove, relieved when he didn't fall on his stomach as he had thought he would. Once he fixed himself, he looked up, tensing at the sight of Des standing by a window. He was holding a cup filled with brown liquid and ice, and was sipping at it casually as if the chaos around them didn't exist. 

"Come here." He ordered. Louis pursed his lips but followed the command, not wanting to force the Alpha into doing something rash. "I want you to sit right here." He pointed to the chair at his desk, and Louis watched him nervously as he sat in the overly dramatic office chair. 

It made his heart hurt, because the chair reminded him of Marcel, and his own extravagant office. He suddenly had a deep yearning to be sitting in the mans lap, with his warm arms wrapped around his waist, while watching him work. Such an insignificant act suddenly felt like one of the best things he'd ever experienced, now faced with his own death. 

Des reached around Louis, and the boy flinched, curling into the large chair as he watched Des fiddle with the laptop in front of them. Suddenly, a screen popped up, and Louis gasped when he realized what was on it. 

The man had pulled up surveillance footage. One particular square of video stood out to Louis, as he watched his sweet Marcel that he had just thought of, rip the throat out of the same Beta which brought him dinner yesterday. 

The middle triplet was covered in blood, and his black shirt was ripped at one of the sleeves. Louis hoped one of the boys killed the person that was able to get that close to his baby daddy. 

Motion in another screen caught Louis' attention, and he watched as Edward fought with two men in a hallway. Edward, while being unfairly fought two on one, had the obvious upper hand as he slammed one of the goons into the wall, repeatedly kicking him in the stomach as he fell. The man behind him was wincing and holding his bloody side, and Louis watches as once the man got right behind Edward, but the Alpha turned around quickly, and clawed at the mans throat, seemingly killing him instantly. 

"My sons' are not weak." Des seemed almost amused by the visuals in front of him. "I knew that of course. That's why I only allowed some of my men here. I didn't want them all to die just for show."

"Just for show?" Louis exclaimed, turning to him. "You knew all these men would die and let it happen? I thought you were their leader?"

"This is bigger than just the mafia, boy." Des growled, eyes flashing dangerously. "I don't care for a single man under my command. All that matters is that everyone knows their place, something my own sons have trouble realizing."

"You're a sick fuck." Louis spat. "I hoped they come in here and rip your heart out."

"They won't be able to get close enough to do so without me killing them first." Des hissed, pulling up the side of his shirt which revealed a gun. "If they refuse to surrender, I plan on shooting them and saving you for last."

Louis' fists clenched to the point that he could feel blood being drawn, but he didn't care. This man was threatening the lives of his Alpha's and he couldn't even do anything about it. He had never felt so helpless and terrified in his life. 

The door burst open and Ben entered the room, a tired look on his face as he came and stood by his father. "Father, you haven't even chained him up." The man lightly scolded the other Alpha. Ben then reached over and gripped Louis' wrist where the handcuff was wrapped, moving it so that it would chain to one of the legs of the desk. 

It made for an uncomfortable position, and Louis shot the man a look for it, but it went ignored. 

The two Alpha's had their eyes locked on the open doorway ahead of them, and Louis knew why almost immediately. 

Harry sauntered into the room, streaks of blood covering his face and his clothing. He didn't seem even half as affected as his brothers, who had ripped clothing and what seemed to be their own wounds dripping blood. 

"Harry," Louis gasped, his heart jumping in his chest at just the sight of the man. Harry's eyes widened, but when he made a move to rush to Louis, a sudden click sounded in the room. 

Something cold was pushed up against Louis' temple, and the Omega clenched his eyes shut when he realized that it was the barrel of a gun. 

"No!" Harry roared. "Let him go!"

"Make a move and I will shoot him." Des responded, voice monotone. "You know what choices you have, son. I hope you make the right one."

Edward and Marcel skidded into the room half a second later, and Louis gasped at their injuries. Edward was sporting an already bruising eye, and had a long gash crossing his face from his forehead to under his eye. Marcel had a sharp slash through his shirt that revealed a gash across his abs, and Louis let silent tears fall from his eyes. His mates were injured, and they were hurting, and he couldn't do a single thing for them. 

"I've killed almost every man in this house." Marcel's voice was terrifying, a complete 180 from his usual soft tone. His bloody eyes revealed that it was because his Alpha had completely taken over. "What men I haven't, were murdered at the hand of my brothers. You will be the last."

Des waved his gun in the air, a hysterical laugh bubbling from his throat. "You think you have the upper hand here? This is my game, boys. The faster you accept that, the better."

"Why would you do this?" Harry sounded defeated, and it made Louis release a sob. "Why would you try to ruin the one source of happiness in our life? You're supposed to be our father."

"None of you understand," Des shouted. "You know what? That's it! I'm done trying to make you see clearly. You're obviously too blinded by this Omega whore."

The cold barrel was pressed to Louis' temple once more, and Louis sucked in a quick breath. He made eye contact with Edward, who has remained silent this whole time. 

He wasn't looking back at Louis, though. 

Suddenly, a gun shot rang through the room. Louis gasped, expecting pain, or even a quick death, but instead felt nothing. 

The pistol was no longer pressed to his head, and Louis began to hyperventilate once he realized the heavy weight pressed against his back was the dead body of Des Styles. 

Harry moves quickly, racing to Louis and pushing his father off of him, ripping the wooden leg off of the desk that Louis was tied to so that he could quickly wrap the small boy into his arms. 

Louis let himself break down once he was wrapped in those familiar arms, more tears falling down his cheeks than he had ever cried in his life. He was alive, his babies were okay, and his mates were safe. This wasn't an outcome the small boy expected. 

"You did it." Louis turned, muffling his sobs into Harry's shoulder, as he watched Edward whose gaze was still locked onto his older brother. 

Ben released the pistol he had in his hand, letting it drop to the floor. He suddenly looked a lot different to Louis, as if the weight of the world was finally dropped from his shoulders. "It had to be done."

"Thank you." Edward's voice shook. Marcel was leaning against him, breathing heavily and looking like he was in pain, as if the events that had previously happened suddenly caught up to him. The return of his bright green eyes told Louis that that was probably exactly what happened. 

"My only request is that when I need you, you will come to my aid." Ben sighed, falling into the chair Louis had previously been sat in. "I've just taken on quite the responsibility for you three."

"If it ever comes to that, okay." Louis was surprised at Edward's easy agreement, but didn't object whatsoever. He was alive because of Ben. Any ill thoughts he had of the man previously were gone now. 

It made Louis wonder if this was the plan all along. When he had seen Ben rush into the mansion just a few hours ago, was he so emotionally wrecked because Edward demanded he kill their father?

He shook his head tiredly, nuzzling further into Harry's neck. 

It didn't matter. He'd find out the details later. 

What did matter, was Harry's scent enveloping him, and the sight of Marcel wobbling over to their tight embrace. The Alpha fell to his knees next to them, and Louis cried out of happiness this time when he fell into the mans arms. "I love you, baby doll."

"I love you too!" Louis cried, careful of the mans injuries. "I love you all so much, and I love our babies."

Louis flinched as another body joined their reunion, but gasped happily when he realized it was only Edward. "Daddy!"

"Princess," Edward sighed, a single tear falling down his cheek. "how are our babies?"

"They're good." He hiccuped, wiping his nose on the mans already ruined shirt. "We're all good."

Realistically, they would have to make a hospital trip as soon as possible to check that everyone was in fact okay. Marcel probably needed stitches, and Edward's cut on his face looked as if it'd become a scar, but they were good. 

Everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one or two more chapters left, and then onto the sequel! Please leave comments with your thoughts and any questions xxxx


	38. Chapter 38

"Shut up." 

Harry and Edward shared a sigh, exchanging exasperated looks as Louis entered the kitchen. 

He had black leggings on that molded around his sinful body, and a large tshirt that Edward recognized as Marcel's. The Alpha also knew that Marcel was the only one Louis wasn't a raging lunatic to lately. Lucky fucker. 

Ever since they had gotten home a week ago, Louis was irritable and sensitive to everything. None of the triplets blamed him for it though. He had gotten kidnapped, and they kept secrets from him that affected his life. Of course he would be traumatized and angry at them. 

But, today they were going to find out the genders of their pups, and get an idea as to what their pups would present as. 

Edward had a feeling that they would be Alpha's because of how large Louis' stomach was already. Weight was a key hint as to what the children could turn out as, and Alpha's weighed the most. 

"I cooked some pancakes for you, kitten." Harry cleared his throat, giving Louis a pathetic pout. Edward rolled his eyes. What a kiss ass.

"What kind?" He replied, attitude clear in his voice. Edward groaned quietly. He missed his little mate, but they had no idea what to do in a situation like this. How could he make this better?

Marcel walked in then, stark naked and eyes flickering as they have been for the past week. They had been exceptionally worried when Marcel hadn't gotten better when they got back home, but now didn't think much of it. His deep green eyes flickered back and forth between his natural color and the deep red of his Alpha. Edward assumed it was because of the scare they had received, that Marcel's Alpha was still insecure over the fact that his mate had been taken from him. 

Marcel went straight to Louis, nuzzling into his neck with a possessive growl as the Omega giggled to himself. Edward was beginning to have a serious case of FOMO. 

"I'm going to go get some work done before the appointment." Edward sighed, standing up. Harry hummed in response, and he walked passed Marcel and Louis, the latter being molested as he tried to make a plate for himself. 

"Gosh, Marce, your Alpha is literally insatiable." He heard Louis whine half heartedly. It made him chuckle as he walked up the stairs. As much as he missed Louis, right now Marcel needed to be the Omega's priority anyways. Louis was the only one that could keep the mercurial Alpha calm at the moment. 

As Edward reached the office, he took a seat in the chair and opened his laptop. He had a few emails to get back to, and he had a phone call to get through with their European branch. 

He checked the time on his phone, setting an alarm for an hour, and got to work. 

 

-

 

Right after Edward got off the business call, a knock came to the door. He checked his phone, panicking slightly that the alarm never went off, but saw that there was about ten minutes left for it. 

The person on the other side of the door walked in at that point, and Edward was surprised to see that it was Louis. 

The Omega looked anxious, biting his bottom lip and leaning back and forth on his feet. "Eddy?"

"What's up, princess?" Edward replied softly. He sat back from the desk, and grew even more shocked when the Omega took that as permission to get into his lap. 

"'M sorry." He mumbled into his chest, voice slightly muffled. 

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Edward questioned, trying to manhandle the Omega until he could see his face. When he finally gained eye contact with the boys pretty blues, he kept a grip on his chin to make sure his gaze didn't after. "You have nothing to be sorry for Louis. I mean that."

"I haven't been a good Omega lately." He frowned, looking honestly upset. "Before you say anything, yes I have. I know I have."

"No, enough." Edward's Alpha timbre echoed in the room. "Louis, you just went through a traumatic event. You got held at gunpoint, princess. You could have been hurt, or even worse, killed. You have every right to react in whatever way you want."

Louis began to sniffle, and Edward's heart broke when the first tear trickled down his face. "Princess, please don't cry. It kills me to see you like this."

"I'm sorry!" Louis bellowed, face messy with tears as he cried. "I've been trying to help Marcel and then I was so mad for a while but then I realized that this isn't your fault and I shouldn't treat it like that. I was taking my feelings out the wrong way."

"Come on, sweets." Edward coped, rubbing his back. "You need to try to settle down, love. You can't get this upset with the babies."

Louis continued to cry for a few moments, and was shocked out of it when Edward's previous alarm went off. "What's that?"

"I put an alarm to make sure that I was done so that we could get to the appointment on time." The man shrugged. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Louis gave him a small, sheepish smile. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, princess."

 

-

 

When Louis got his name called back, he became a nervous wreck. When they had previously gone to the hospital after the incident at Styles Manor, and the doctors said his babies were perfectly fine, but he was unable to see anything. 

He hadn't seen his babies in weeks and even though they were in his belly growing the whole time, he missed them.

And he definitely couldn't wait to figure out what they were. They were finally forming into their own little selves, and it was mesmerizing to Louis. 

As soon as they got into the room, Louis immediately went and laid on the bed next to the ultrasound machine. He moved his shirt up and pushed his leggings down to his hips, just as he had before, and waited patiently for the doctor to come in. 

The situation was different for the Alphas. 

Each of them were seated in uncomfortable chairs in the corner, Marcel releasing a continuous growl from his pregnant Omega being removed from their nest (which Louis was steadily working on), Harry was chewing on his bottom lip so hard that it was already swollen, and Edward was tapping his foot erratically as he stared impatiently at the door. 

"Louis, good morning." Dr. Patritski greeted as she walked in, familiar big smile on her face and her high ponytail swinging behind her. "It looks like your ready to go."

"I am." Louis beamed excitedly. "Can we do this first and do the bad stuff later?"

The Beta laughed at that, before nodding her head. "I wouldn't say it's exactly bad stuff, but yes, that's perfectly fine." She went over to the ultrasound machine and began playing with it, aloud hissing through his teeth as she pressed the cold blue jelly onto his stomach. 

As soon as the wand pressed against his bump, Louis' gaze locked onto the machine next to him. He sighed happily as she found the triplets heartbeats, closing his eyes for a moment to fully listen to the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard. 

"Alright, you guys ready to hear what you're having?" Edward grunted in reply, too anxious to say much else, and the doctor giggled. "Okay! Well, this one right here is showing right off. Any guesses?"

"That's definitely a boy." Edward answered with a grin. Dr. Patritski nodded her head in agreement, and Harry cheered excitedly. Marcel walked closer to the bed and stared at the machine in deep thought, while Louis could feel the onslaught of tears on their way. "And baby number two is... also a boy!"

"And the third?" Louis questioned, voice strained in excitement. 

"The last is... seems like it's a girl!" Louis broke into tears at the answer, hands that were sticky with the jelly on his stomach going straight to cover his eyes. 

"Two boys and a little girl!" He cried out. He didn't even care what they presented as. He was going to have the perfect family. 

"What is your guess for presenting?" Louis looked up in shock, surprised to see Marcel with his deep green eyes, a few tears slipping from his eyes. 

"My guess is all of them will be Alpha's." Dr. Patritski replied, moving the wand around to get a view of all the babies. She took a few screenshots of it and sent them to print, Louis noticed happily. "They're all looking healthy and that they're on their way to be big babies."

"Perfect." Harry breathed out, all the triplets now standing right by Louis' side. "They're all perfect."

Louis couldn't help but agree. He had never been happier, and he knew that their life was only just now beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!  
> Now... onto the sequel!   
> Thank you so much for sticking with me and loving this story as much as you guys have. It's definitely been my favorite to write so far.   
> The Triplets Mate II will be uploaded within the next few days!


End file.
